


El fin de la inocencia

by Van_Krausser



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cerebro marca Acme, Fue un reto en slasheaven, M/M, Muerte de varios personajes no centrales, Multi, Pareja No Canónica, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic, Relación Menor y adulto, Threesome - M/M/M, Tiene sus herejías, quedan advertidos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: Este fic fue un reto lanzado hace años en la página Slasheaven, por Giri.El reto involucraba una pareja no canónica, Éomer y Grima, y como soy frikki, de pronto se me vino a la mente un fic que involucra a estos dos controversiales personajes. La historia está situada en el inicio de la vida de consejero de Grima, durante la niñez de los príncipes de Rohan.Dentro de las advertencias, podría ser un fic Adulto/menor, ya que Éomer cuenta con 15 años y Grima con 20 en el punto culminante de la relación, y se extiende a poco antes de la mayoría de edad del muchacho. Éowyn no tiene un papel protagónico, pero aparece de forma moderada.





	1. El fin de la inocencia 1a. parte

Aun se veía el paso de las alegres temporadas que sucedían a las nieves por esa región, y las lluvias tempranas que se alejaban ahora daban paso a un temporal más benigno para esas tierras de pastos, en donde los corceles y los hombres habían establecido alianzas, en donde el reino de Rohan se levantaba majestuoso. El aroma tenue de las florecillas de los peñascos inundaba el ambiente al paso de las breves ráfagas de viento que voluntariosas y atrevidas, se enredaban en el cabello, en las ropas y en los sentidos de quien alcanzaban a su paso.  
  
Varios chiquillos en agitada carrera bajaron las escalinatas del castillo, gritándose entre sí en medio de juegos y alborotos propios de la edad. Chiquillos ajenos a los acontecimientos que los adultos enfrentaban, ajenos incluso a lo que en otras partes de la ciudadela estaba sucediendo.  
  
Guiaba al pequeño y bullicioso grupo un niño no mayor de doce años de edad, el más grande y líder del juego. Junto a otros pequeños, contrarrestaba a otro grupo de niños en la imaginaria batalla que libraban, soñándose como los legendarios héroes que sus padres solían mencionarles de las antiguas guerras de Eorl el Joven contra el Señor Oscuro y sus aliados.  
  
Los chiquillos continuaron con sus juegos, corriendo en desbandada hacia las calles bajas de la ciudadela, encontrándose con las puertas abiertas a las vastas llanuras.   
  
Fue entonces que el mayor de ellos alcanzó a ver el lúgubre desfile de hombres y mujeres que habían atravesado la puerta hacía poco, dirigiéndose a la colina en donde solían depositar a sus amados seres al extinguirse la vida en ellos. Entonces sintió una insistente curiosidad por acercarse a ese rito funeral que muy pocas veces había tenido oportunidad de presenciar.  
  
Tratando de no ser visto, se escabulló del grupo de niños hasta las puertas y logró salir en forma cautelosa hasta acercarse a los últimos acompañantes de los dolientes.   
  
Nadie lo descubrió mientras se acercaba hasta el principio de la comitiva.   
  
Fue de esa forma como logró verlo por primera vez...  
  
Acompañado por varios hombres mayores, un joven de aspecto frágil vestido con ropajes oscuros, lloraba en silencio detrás de la camilla en la que llevaban un cuerpo amortajado a su último lugar de reposo.  
  
El pequeño perdió de pronto el temor de ser descubierto en ese lugar y saliendo frente a la comitiva, se le acercó sin dejar de ver su rostro. No sabía por qué, pero la profunda tristeza y el dolor que cubrían su expresión juvenil, habían despertado una enorme compasión en él.   
  
El joven doliente bajó la vista sorprendido cuando sintió que su mano era sujetada de forma tierna, y reconoció que era un pequeño quien había tenido ese repentino gesto de apoyo hacia él. Se encontró entonces con su mirada, de verdes matices como las llanuras mismas cubiertas de pasto generoso, y que deseaban transmitirle consuelo, aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo.  
  
-¿Por qué son tus lágrimas?  
  
El joven se inclinó un poco y le habló con voz quebrantada.  
  
-Me he quedado solo. -Volteó hacia la entrada del sepulcro familiar, siguiendo a quienes aun llevaban la camilla al interior, depositándola en uno de los nichos. -Mi padre murió y no tengo a nadie más. Me he quedado solo...  
  
-No, no estás solo. Tienes a tus amigos.  
  
-No tengo amigos.  
  
Sin saber por qué, el pequeño apretó su mano y de manera firme levantó la voz en una especie de promesa.  
  
-Entonces yo seré tu amigo. No voy a dejarte sólo.  
  
Hubo un murmullo a su alrededor, motivado por la sencilla ocurrencia del pequeño. El joven limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas, mostrando sus dedos finos y largos y le sonrió débilmente.  
  
-¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño caballero?  
  
-Éomer, hijo de Éomund.  
  
Un nuevo murmullo surgió del grupo de personas al escucharlo. Éomer, el sobrino del rey Théoden. El joven se sorprendió también, más dejando de lado esa primera impresión, agradeció su ofrecimiento.  
  
-Acepto tu amistad noble señor, Éomer hijo de Éomund.  
  
Éomer asintió, más el gesto grave no desapareció de su rostro aun infantil.  
  
-Pero debes decirme también tu nombre. No sería correcto que yo desconociera el nombre de un amigo.  
  
-Tienes razón. Perdona mi falta de cortesía. -El joven inclinó un poco la cabeza y con actitud solemne se presentó. -Soy Grima, hijo de Gálmód.  
  
Éomer sonrió satisfecho, soltando la mano de su nuevo amigo para regresar a donde había dejado al grupo de niños y retomar el juego en donde lo había dejado.  
  
Se despidió con una leve inclinación y corrió hacia la puerta de ingreso a la ciudadela, feliz por la hazaña de ese día, y por saberse pronto vencedor de las batallas imaginarias que emprendía con sus amigos.  
  
Grima entonces fijó su vista en él, olvidándose momentáneamente del acto fúnebre que se llevaba a cabo. Ese pequeño había logrado consolarlo del enorme dolor que vivía. A través del tenue rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos, una leve sonrisa se hizo presente en él desde ese momento.   
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
El castillo tenía una inusual actividad ese día.   
  
El rey Théodren llevaba las audiencias en el salón principal, hablando en ocasiones con sus consejeros antes de tomar decisiones sobre los asuntos civiles que tenía frente a sí.  
  
Una algarabía repentina inundó el pasillo que llevaba de uno de los patios interiores hacia el salón principal. Tres niños de la familia real correteaban, los dos más pequeños persiguiendo al mayor con intenciones de alcanzarlo y brincotear su victoria sobre él.  
  
Dispuesto a evitarlo, el mayorcito se adelantó a la puerta entreabierta del salón, y al voltear fugazmente a donde su tío, el rey y soberano de Rohan se encontraba, algo llamó poderosamente su atención.   
  
Por segundos se quedó quieto, observando atentamente a quienes estaban frente al rey, reconociendo que quien hablaba con cierta timidez era el mismo joven del día anterior. Aun vestía ropajes oscuros, pero había lavado su rostro y arreglado un poco su apariencia para presentarse ante el soberano.  
  
El griterío de sus primos le molestó al no poder escuchar lo que Grima decía.  
  
Éomer detuvo a los otros niños que gritaban detrás de él, exigiéndoles silencio con el dedo índice sobre sus propios labios mientras emitía sonoros ruidos.  
  
-¡Shhhhhh! ¡SSSSHHHHH! -Los dos pequeños, su hermana Éowyn y su primo Théodred, heredero al trono de Rohan, protestaron mientras se acercaban ya sin correr.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? -La rubia niña se encaramó en su hombro tratando de ver el motivo por el que los callaba, mientras el otro pequeño, el hijo del Rey, intentaba deslizarse por debajo de su brazo para alcanzar la abertura de la puerta.  
  
Entonces, el mayor explicó en un susurro.  
  
-Théodred, tu papá está en el trono. -Escudriñó con atención la salida hacia el recinto y decidió arriesgarse para estar más cerca. -Quédense aquí.  
  
Ignorando las protestas de los otros dos niños, ágilmente se escabulló entre la muchedumbre que estaba cerca, y se aprestó a escuchar lo que Grima hablaba al rey de manera tan solemne.  
  
-Gálmód fue tu asesor más leal durante sus últimos años, mi señor. Él falleció ayer, anciano y enfermo, y todo lo que se había acumulado como el patrimonio familiar se acabó en el transcurso de su enfermedad. No tengo un sustento firme, ni tierras de labranza, o un capital para iniciarme en las artes del comercio, puesto que mi educación se basó en la continuidad del oficio de mi padre. Por esa razón he venido a pedir que tengas consideración de tu siervo, generoso señor.   
  
Théoden no despegaba su vista de él, pensativo.  
  
-Eres demasiado joven, Grima hijo de Gálmód. Y no puedo fiarme de eso en asuntos que involucren una decisión para tomar tus servicios. -El rey arqueó una ceja al ver que el joven se distraía momentáneamente, volteando hacia un lado del trono, justo detrás del rey, del lado izquierdo. Vio también que sonreía por un momento, como un saludo, y después volvía a fijar la vista en su persona, adoptando nuevamente una expresión solemne.   
  
Théoden volteó un poco hacia donde Grima lo había hecho, y descubrió a Éomer haciendo un breve saludo con su mano, sonriendo al joven que tenía frente a sí. Eso lo extrañó un poco, pero no le dio mucha importancia.  
  
-Diecisiete años, señor. Esa es mi edad, y no niego que soy joven. Pero puedo decir a mi soberano que la educación que mi padre me inculcó no ha sido desperdiciada. -Su mirada se tornó en una silente petición, temiendo que el rey de Rohan lo rechazara de manera categórica. Si eso ocurría, podía asegurar que pasaría gran escasez antes de que aprendiera cualquier otro oficio para su manutención. -Por favor, señor...  
  
Théoden estuvo a punto de hablar cuando sintió un leve tirón en la manga derecha de su vestimenta.   
  
Volteó sorprendido y ligeramente molesto por la interrupción, y al ver a su sobrino observándolo fija y seriamente, el desconcierto apresó su atención.   
  
-¡Éomer! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
Entonces el pequeño se inclinó un poco hacia él, hablando en un tono de voz bajo.  
  
-Tío, él es mi amigo Grima. -Sus ojos vivaces no se despegaron de los del soberano. -Por favor, dale una oportunidad.  
  
-¡¡Éomer!! -Éomund, Segundo Mariscal de los Ejércitos Reales de Rohan y padre del niño, se acercó con reverencia ante el rey, pero también con mirada severa hacia su hijo. -¡¡Retírate inmediatamente!!  
  
Théoden adivinó entonces una buena y merecida paliza que se llevaría el chiquillo, y decidió cumplir un poco de su petición.   
  
-Éomer, sobrino imprudente... -Levantó la mano derecha hacia el mariscal, indicándole que se detuviera mientras sonreía al niño. -Debes aplicarte en aprender los reglamentos de la corte.   
  
Éomer bajó la vista con pesadumbre, reconociendo su falta.  
  
-Si, tío. Lo haré. Lo siento.  
  
Théoden asintió, viendo alternadamente a los dos principales protagonistas de esa situación extraña. Y decidió actuar a favor de él.  
  
Se inclinó hacia el pequeño con una cómplice expresión y habló sólo para él.  
  
-Ahora tu padre te castigará, sobrino. -Su sonrisa se tornó entonces comprensiva, y le guiñó un ojo. -Está bien. Te arriesgaste por tu amigo, y eso me motiva a darle una oportunidad. Ahora retírate, antes de que Éomund decida doblar el castigo.  
  
-¡Sí, tío! ¡Gracias!  
  
El chiquillo volteó por última vez hacia Grima y éste le sonrió una vez más, levantando ahora su mano en un gesto de despedida recíproco. Después de eso, el niño salió disparado hacia el corredor del que había salido, seguido en estampida por los otros dos niños.  
  
Théoden fijó su atención nuevamente en Grima, pensando qué podría designarle a ese joven de aspecto frágil y sombrío. Tal vez si se hiciera cargo de la educación de los pequeños príncipes...  
  
-Grima, la intervención de mi sobrino ha sido favorable a tu causa. -Pudo ver cómo su mirada pálida se iluminaba con esa noticia, y la sonrisa que dedicara al niño se ampliaba aun más. -Tomaré tus servicios, pero como un acto recíproco al pequeño. Quiero que veas por la educación que los príncipes reciban, y que te hagas cargo de supervisar sus juegos y convivencias dentro y fuera del castillo.  
  
El rostro del joven dejó ver claramente el alivio que sentía al escuchar sus palabras. Súbitamente, el agradecimiento se desgranó en sus labios.  
  
-¡¡Mi señor!! ¡¡Se lo agradezco enormemente!!   
  
-No, agradéceselo a ese pequeño. Probablemente reciba un severo castigo por haber interrumpido la audiencia, pero recuerda siempre que su osadía actuó en tu favor. Agradécele ese atrevido coraje para pelear por una causa que no era suya.  
  
-Si, mi señor. No lo defraudaré. Gracias.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------

 

  
Éomer permanecía en su habitación, con las ventanas cerradas y las cobijas echadas sobre él, aun doliéndose por el castigo que su padre había decidido otorgarle.  
  
Su cuerpecito se sacudía en pausados lapsos debido a los sollozos, y sus lágrimas aun corrían ocasionalmente al recordar cada azote recibido, secundado por las palabras severas de su padre.  
  
Grima tocó levemente al tiempo que abría la puerta, acostumbrando su vista a la penumbra de la habitación.  
  
-Éomer, noble señor, ¿puedo pasar? -Para el niño, la voz queda de Grima fue una suave caricia a sus lastimados oídos, debido a las endurecidas palabras que su padre le había gritado. Sin embargo, no se movió. Sólo respondió con un hilo de voz a esa pregunta.  
  
-S-si...  
  
Grima entró, cerrando la puerta. Se acercó lentamente hasta la cama, y con cuidado se sentó a un lado de él. Éomer no dejó que lo viera, cubriéndose aun más con las mantas.  
  
-Lamento mucho lo que has tenido que pasar. No tenías por qué hacerlo, y sin embargo corriste todos los riesgos para ayudarme. Es un gesto digno de un rey lo que has hecho por mí. Te lo agradezco enormemente.  
  
Éomer bajó un poco la manta de su rostro, fijando sus ojos verdes en el rostro de Grima.   
  
-¿Entonces sí te quedarás?  
  
Grima asintió, acariciando los rebeldes mechones de cabello que estaban aun enmarañados en la frente del chiquillo.  
  
-El rey Théoden me ha encargado su educación. Seré también el responsable de su cuidado.  
  
Éomer se levantó un poco, ya sin importarle que su nariz, aun roja por el llanto, quedara expuesta. Ahora sonreía.  
  
-¿Entonces vendrás a vivir aquí, con nosotros?  
  
-Si, viviré en el castillo. Mañana iré por mis pertenencias y me indicarán en dónde podré instalarme.   
  
-¡Qué bien! -El niño de pronto se quedó quieto, suprimiendo su rictus de dolor al moverse bruscamente. Sin embargo, Grima lo notó, a pesar de que el pequeño trató de ocultarlo. -¿Puedo ir contigo?  
  
-Claro, pero si me dejas hacer algo para aliviar el dolor que te ocasionó el castigo. -Éomer enrojeció con el comentario, pero asintió con un gesto. Grima entonces se levantó, dispuesto a salir de la habitación. -Conozco un remedio para eso. Voy a prepararlo y regreso en un momento.  
  
El pequeño quedó solo en la habitación, pero ya no lloraba. Una enorme sonrisa reemplazaba sus lágrimas.   
  
Sabía que el castigo recibido se lo había ganado, tal como le había dicho su tío. Pero también sabía que había valido la pena. Le agradaba ese joven. El aspecto poco común que tenía había llamado su atención poderosamente, y ahora, el tenerlo como su tutor lo hacía sentirse importante.   
  
Grima regresó con él después de un rato. Llevaba una charola con un frasco de color ámbar, una taza humeante y un plato cubierto con una pequeña manta. Le sonrió al niño mientras dejaba la charola en una mesilla cercana a la cama y tomaba el frasco. Se lo mostró mientras lo destapaba.  
  
-Esto es una pomada especial. Alivia los dolores como por arte de magia. Te la pondré en donde recibiste el castigo y puedo asegurarte que mañana estarás como nuevo.  
  
Éomer se sonrojó.   
  
-Grima, yo puedo ponérmelo.  
  
-Déjame hacerlo, noble amigo. No te lastimaré.  
  
-Pero es que.... -Grima lo observó y de pronto entendió que su negativa era por vergüenza. -... no quiero que...  
  
-Te prometo algo. -El joven clavó su mirada profunda en la del pequeño, dándole credibilidad a sus palabras. -Sólo aplicaré el remedio, si es posible, sin ver. Nadie sabrá tampoco que te he curado.  
  
Por un momento, el niño mantuvo sus verdes pupilas clavadas en las de Grima, y finalmente accedió al ver que era una oferta conveniente, asintiendo con un gesto. Sin decir palabra, subió el camisón que vestía y se recostó sobre su estómago.   
  
Grima tomó la manta y cubrió su desnudez hasta un poco más abajo de la cadera, justo donde los verdugones de los azotes se levantaban en la piel delicada. Tomó el frasco y vertió un poco de la pomada semilíquida en la palma de la mano. Entonces, con sumo cuidado, aplicó delicadamente sobre las marcas más profundas.   
  
Éomer se tensó, siseando levemente debido al dolor inicial, pero en poco tiempo el ardor en su piel comenzaba a desaparecer de las zonas en donde Grima aplicaba la pomada con dedicación. Fue subiendo por la cadera, cubriendo cada tramo magullado por la vara utilizada, y pronto llegó a la espalda del chico.   
  
-Tienes una cicatriz antigua, muy grande.  
  
-Si -El niño había cerrado los ojos, disfrutando el paso de los dedos del joven sobre su espalda. -Me caí del caballo cuando intentaba un salto muy arriesgado. Me descuidé y caí sobre una piedra. Los curadores dijeron que había tenido suerte.  
  
-Ya lo creo. -Grima decidió continuar con un ligero masaje en la espalda del pequeño, asunto que no le desagradó en lo absoluto a Éomer. Por el contrario, resultó tan placentero que no pudo evitar una leve queja cuando Grima decidió terminarlo.  
  
-¡Ah, Grima! No te detengas. Se siente muy bien.   
  
-Es suficiente por esta tarde. -El joven le sonrió, levantándose sólo para tomar la charola y regresar a la cama otra vez. -Te traje también unas tartas y una infusión. Supe que no bajarás a cenar, y no quise que pasaras tanto tiempo sin alimento.  
  
Éomer se sentó también, ligeramente adormilado. Levantó la manta del plato y sonrió. Eran de las tartas que a él tanto le gustaban. Tomó una y volteó con el joven, agradecido.  
  
-Te has preocupado mucho por mí, Grima. Te lo agradezco.  
  
-Oh, no es nada. Por otra parte, soy yo quien está muy agradecido contigo. Podríamos decir que salvaste mi vida.  
  
Éomer mordió una de las tartas sin dejar de ver a su amigo. Y la calidez de su mirada hizo que el joven se ruborizara levemente, cohibido por primera vez ante él. Grima decidió retirarse entonces.  
  
-Noble amigo Éomer, debo irme. Mañana empezaremos con tu educación, y aun debo preparar el estudio que haremos. -Se levantó, acercándose a la puerta. -Y tú también debes descansar. Te veo mañana.  
  
El niño asintió con un gesto, ya que tenía media tarta en la boca. Grima sonrió al ver el cuadro que era el pequeño; debajo de la rebelde y desaliñada cabellera rubia, resaltaban cómicamente su nariz aun sonrosada, sus verdes ojos adormilados y sus mejillas infladas por el enorme bocado de pan que trataba de comer golosamente.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------

 

  
Théodred y Éomer cargaron algunos libros y pergaminos de una pequeña estancia hasta la carreta que había afuera de la casa. Habían ido por las pocas pertenencias de Grima, acompañados por dos sirvientes que cargarían lo más pesado. No había mucho qué llevar, así que en poco tiempo habían terminado y se dirigían de regreso al castillo.  
  
Éomer observó a Grima mientras iban sentados en la parte trasera de la carreta.  
  
Su semblante tenía un leve gesto melancólico, pero se veía tranquilo. El viento revolvía juguetonamente sus cabellos ensortijados, y en su tez blanca ahora se veía un tenue sonrojo que se resaltaba aun más bajo la luz del sol. Una enorme diferencia al día que lo viera por primera vez.   
  
-...Éomer, contéstame... -La fina voz de su primo lo sacó del breve momento de observación, y volteó con él, al igual que Grima. -Estás perdido en quién sabe dónde.   
  
-¿Qué quieres?  
  
-¿Vamos a montar hoy los caballos que trajeron de la llanura oeste?  
  
-Pienso que si, pero primero tenemos otras cosas qué hacer. -El mayor de los niños volteó a ver a Grima buscando respaldar sus palabras. El joven suspiró   
  
-Será una clase breve, príncipes. Aun tengo que instalarme, y pienso que hacerlo puede llevarme varias horas. -Éomer bajó la vista con cierta pesadumbre. Eso significaba que la mayor parte del día estaría lejos, en las llanuras, y no con él. Sin embargo, Grima le revolvió el cabello con una mano, tratando de animarlo. -Pero mañana podemos comenzar formalmente. Incluso, temo que debo acompañarlos todo el tiempo... aunque no sé cómo haré cuando estén en las llanuras...  
  
-¿Por qué? -Théodred lo observó con curiosidad, y Éomer con desconcierto.  
  
-Bueno, es que yo no sé montar. -Primero, las miradas de los dos chiquillos se llenaron de sorpresa al escucharlo, y momentos después ambos reían por eso.   
  
-¿Cómo que no sabes montar? -Éomer intentó no reír más, pero su pregunta fue en medio de un gran esfuerzo para no hacerlo. -¡Pero eso es imposible, Grima! Cualquiera que haya nacido y crecido en Rohan sabe hacerlo.  
  
-Yo nunca tuve un caballo. -Puntualizó el joven. -Mi padre era consejero, no jinete. Nunca consideró necesario que yo supiera montar.   
  
-¡Grima no sabe montar! ¡Grima no sabe montar! -Théodred inició una cantaleta burlesca, riendo escandalosamente mientras se recargaba en su primo. Éomer, por el contrario, sonreía de manera comprensiva al escuchar la explicación.   
  
-Si, eso. Búrlense. -El joven los veía con un leve gesto de disgusto. -Tal vez algún día entiendan que montar un caballo no lo es todo en esta vida, máxime cuando lleguen a ser los Señores de Rohan, con todo y sus obligaciones.  
  
-Oh, vamos, Grima. No te enojes. -Éomer le dio un codazo a Théodred, exigiéndole que se callara. -Yo podría enseñarte. No es difícil.  
  
-Bueno, no sé... no me siento muy cómodo cerca de un caballo...  
  
-Así podrás cumplir con todas tus obligaciones hacia nosotros. –Sonrió con inocente interés sin despegar su vista de la del pálido tutor, tratando de ser convincente. Y gracias a eso, Grima lo consideró. –Además, es casi seguro que algún día podrías necesitarlo.  
  
-Está bien, acepto el trato. Sólo porque es parte del trabajo que debo hacer con ustedes, jóvenes príncipes.   
  
Théodred se le acercó a su primo entonces, susurrando algo en su oído en medio de una risilla burlona. Éomer se sonrojó fuertemente, y se le echó encima al chiquillo ordenándole que dejara de reírse de él. Grima sonrió, sin saber lo que en realidad pasaba entre esos dos traviesos.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------  
  
  
Tres años más tarde...   
  
  
Saruman divisó a lo lejos el castillo de los Señores de la Marca.  
  
Su dorado brillo bajo los benévolos rayos del sol era un verdadero alivio para los viajeros que pasaban las llanuras en un lugar donde los vientos eran continuos y a veces fríos; donde no se veía en días poblado alguno, sólo pastos y cielo.  
  
Conforme se acercaba a Rohan, pudo ver a un grupo de niños y jóvenes y algunos adultos en las afueras de las murallas de la ciudad. Pudo reconocer entre ellos a los príncipes del reino y a varios de los hombres de confianza del mariscal Éomund. Pero alguien en el grupo llamó poderosamente su atención.   
  
Uno de los príncipes, al parecer el mayor de los tres, estaba junto a un joven pálido en extremo, vestido de manera diferente a los jinetes. Parecían discutir al lado de un corcel de mediano tamaño que se movía impaciente. El joven de aspecto frágil negó con movimientos nerviosos, tratando de alejarse, mientras el príncipe reía, sujetándolo por un brazo con ruda camaradería.   
  
Sólo una vez había visto al joven vestido de colores sombríos; lo recordaba debido a su excéntrica forma de ser, a su manera de comportarse, ya como un adulto aun cuando no había llegado a la mayoría de edad, y todo debido a la educación que recibía de su padre, del consejero más antiguo en la corte del rey Théoden.   
  
Gálmód, el anciano sensato, el consejero centrado en la tarea de conducir al rey por senderos justos, el único hombre que había visto en el Mago Blanco un cambio casi imperceptible, y que se había opuesto a varias de sus proposiciones. Porque aunque esas proposiciones tuvieran todo el tono de la buena intención hacia el rey, Gálmód había visto el propósito real del Mago. Y Saruman, al verse descubierto, no tuvo más remedio que armarse de paciencia y esperar una oportunidad.  
  
Cuando supo que el consejero había fallecido, tres años atrás, comprendió que esa espera sería bien recompensada. Y por esa razón, en esos momentos se encontraba camino a una audiencia con el soberano de Rohan.   
  
Su pensamiento regresó a la imagen del joven que permanecía cerca de los príncipes, con movimientos nerviosos y mirada asustada al encontrarse frente a un corcel. Éste, al descubrir al viajero, dejó que la sorpresa se dibujara en su rostro, seguido por un brillo de admiración en sus ojos. Saruman se dio cuenta que el muchacho lo conocía, que sabía quién era el Mago Blanco, tal vez por las historias que su padre y los demás consejeros de la corte le hablaran en alguna ocasión.  
  
Todo eso fue revelador para el mago.  
  
A pesar de que se veía sumamente frágil al lado de esos reacios jinetes, vulnerable en sus fuerzas físicas comparado incluso con los pequeños que lo rodeaban, Saruman se percató que en él podría encontrar un poderoso aliado para sus propósitos ocultos. Ahora era su turno de influenciar la vida de la Marca a través de él.   
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Grima llegó al castillo sin aliento, caminando rápidamente detrás del sirviente que lo llamara, indicándole que el Rey Théoden requería su presencia inmediatamente.  
  
Saruman estaba sentado a un lado del soberano, con algunos pergaminos y una extraña bolsa de cuero en la que se veía la forma de un objeto esférico. Ambos sonrieron al ver que llegaba hasta ahí, sonrojado de forma exagerada y medio desfallecido por verse obligado a correr cuesta arriba sin descanso. Grima se recargó en la mesa, en un intento fallido de reverencia ante los dos adultos, jadeante y bañado en sudor por el esfuerzo.  
  
-Aquí lo tienes, amigo mío. –Le dijo Théoden al mago. –Un futuro consejero de reyes y príncipes.  
Tiene sólo tres años con nosotros, y los príncipes han adelantado mucho en conocimientos de las letras y las artes.  
  
-Bien, pero veo que su entrenamiento no ha salido más allá de eso. –Saruman se levantó, sirviendo agua en una copa vacía cercana a ellos y llevándosela al recién llegado con una dulce sonrisa. –Y me da a entender que no se ha desperdiciado tiempo en juegos y actividades físicas, que todo el tiempo ha sido un aprendiz de las artes intelectuales.  
  
Grima agradeció el gesto aun sin recuperar la voz. Tomó ávidamente el agua ofrecida y trató de comportarse a la altura, mientras el carmesí que teñía sus mejillas se diluía poco a poco conforme su cuerpo se recuperaba del esfuerzo.  
  
El rey sonrió indulgente, acercándole la jarra cuando dejó la copa vacía en la mesa. Esta vez, Grima tuvo un poco más de diplomacia para tomar el líquido.  
  
-Gracias... señor... de verdad la necesitaba...  
  
-Si, veo que aun te cuesta mucho acoplarte a los esfuerzos físicos. Pero eso se logra con el tiempo y la disciplina.   
  
-Me esforzaré en esa disciplina, señor...  
  
-Théoden, amigo mío. No menosprecies el verdadero talento de este joven. Tal vez no le haga falta tener una buena condición física.   
  
-Si, tienes razón. –El soberano procedió entonces a presentarlo ante el Mago Blanco. –Ya debes conocer a nuestro amigo y sabio consejero, Saruman, Mago Blanco de las regiones de Isengard.  
  
-Así es, señor. Pero sólo tenía conocimiento de su amistad con los señores de Rohan. No había tenido oportunidad de conocerlo como en este momento. –Grima se volvió hacia Saruman, y en una breve reverencia lo saludó. –Es un gran honor estar delante de usted, maestro y sabio amigo de nuestro soberano.  
  
-Agradezco tu comentario, jovencito. –Saruman se mostró complacido, mientras tomaba asiento frente a ellos.  
  
Théoden le indicó a Grima que se acercara y tomara asiento a su lado, justo frente al mago. A pesar de sentirse nervioso, adoptó una actitud segura y tranquila.   
  
-Grima, te he llamado por petición del maestro Saruman. - Sus ojos claros pasearon con curiosidad del rey al mago, y viceversa. –Fue idea de él conocerte cuando le mencioné que eres mentor de los príncipes.   
  
-Hacía mucho tiempo que no conocía a un mentor de tan escasa edad. –Saruman se sumó al comentario del rey, explicando antes de que el joven preguntara. –Es un indicio de tus conocimientos y un talento extraordinario que lleva a la sabiduría, joven consejero.   
  
El joven se sonrojó nuevamente, pero no dejó su actitud serena.  
  
-Me halaga escucharlo decir eso de mi trabajo. Sólo espero no defraudar a su majestad Théoden...   
  
-No creo que eso suceda. No mientras te esfuerces en seguir cultivando tu sabiduría, amigo.  
  
-Buen consejo. –Théoden volteó hacia la puerta al ver a su cuñado Éomund entrando sigilosamente al salón en donde se encontraban. Su rostro mostraba preocupación. Entonces decidió acelerar la charla. –Pero no demoremos más el por qué te hemos llamado. Saruman desea instruirte, como un favor de amigos a los señores de la Marca.  
  
Grima se quedó entonces sin palabras. Volteó a ver al mago con expresión de encantada sorpresa, y escuchó atentamente lo que decía.  
  
Saruman también se había percatado de la urgencia del rey, y aprovechó para quedarse a solas un rato con el muchacho.  
  
-Me gustaría saber hasta dónde alcanzan tus conocimientos generales. Así podríamos determinar si es necesario que pases un tiempo como aprendiz en las bibliotecas de Isengard.   
  
-..............  
  
-Grima, responde.  
  
-Ah.... l-lo lamento... m-me ha tomado por sorpresa...  
  
-Entiendo. –El mago puso su atención en Théoden, sonriéndole amablemente. –Estimado amigo, veo que hay asuntos que requieren tu presencia. Voy a examinar los conocimientos del muchacho, mientras continúas con tu ardua labor de gobernar. Ve sin preocupaciones. Yo te encontraré más tarde.  
  
-Siempre prudente, Saruman. Te lo agradezco.  
  
El rey de Rohan le sonrió asintiendo, y se retiró hacia donde lo esperaba el Mariscal.  
  
\-------------------------------------  
  
  
La tarde sobre el reino de La Marca anunciaba una cercana tormenta, proveniente de las regiones del Folde Oeste. Grandes nubarrones se perfilaban en el horizonte de las llanuras, oscurecidas aun más por la cercanía de la puesta del sol.  
  
Sin embargo, en el castillo de Rohan esto no preocupaba demasiado a sus habitantes.   
  
Había asuntos más importantes y trascendentes adentro, que un temporal en las llanuras...  
  
Éomer escuchaba con expresión sombría lo que Saruman le decía al rey.   
  
Estaba sentado en el piso, semioculto por una columna cercana al trono. Su mirada permanecía clavada en el piso, asimilando cada palabra que escuchaba.   
  
-Gálmód ha hecho un trabajo extraordinario con este muchacho al mostrarle conocimientos incluso desconocidos para otros consejeros. Sería de mucha ventaja el tenerle conmigo por algunos días en mi humilde residencia. Podría adiestrarlo para un mejor desempeño como consejero real, y no sólo estaría al pendiente de la educación de los príncipes. ¿Quedarías satisfecho, Théoden, si tus pequeños tuviesen asegurado un consejero sabio y fiel cuando sea el momento de que tomen las riendas de Rohan?  
  
Théoden asintió silenciosamente ante ese comentario. Tal vez sería conveniente ese arreglo. Más aun después de haber recibido las noticias que Éomund le llevara de una posible rebelión en las fronteras de la Marca, con los pueblos de los Montañeses. Si había una inminente guerra con esos pueblos, debía tener establecida una continuidad segura en el reino.   
  
-Tu petición es sensata, Saruman. Tienes mi aprobación para enseñar a Grima en esos menesteres. Pero falta ver si él desea recibir esa educación.  
  
Todos los presentes clavaron la mirada en Grima, expectantes.  
  
Éomer se levantó sin moverse del lugar en el que había escuchado toda la audiencia. Su frente mostraba algunos pliegues curiosos, producidos por la preocupación y el desencanto que vivía en esos momentos. Grima aun no había hablado, pero el jovencito que lo observaba sabía ya lo que decidiría.  
  
“...se va a ir...”  
  
El pálido joven se inclinó ante Théoden por un momento, y habló con su característica solemnidad.   
  
-Sabio rey Théoden, Me halagas al dejarme tomar esta decisión. –Levantó la vista, mostrando en sus ojos claros un brillo especial. –Debo decirte que la petición que te ha hecho Saruman es muy importante para mi. Deseo aprender, deseo incrementar mi conocimiento, porque una vez te lo mencioné, mi señor. No quiero defraudarte.   
  
El monarca sonrió levemente, aprobando ya en forma oficial que Grima siguiera a Saruman por un tiempo. Su confianza en el mago blanco era completa.  
  
Éomer abandonó la sala de audiencias silenciosamente, sintiendo un amargo desazón en su pecho. Debía hablar con él, debía hablar con Grima y convencerlo de que no se fuera, de que no lo dejara solo...  
  
\-------------------------------------------  
  
  
Grima elegía de entre sus pertenencias lo que consideraba necesario para su estancia en Isengard. Éomer, quien permanecía sentado en el borde de la cama, lo observaba con gravedad.  
  
Afuera, la lluvia oscurecía y enfriaba aun más las horas nocturnas de Rohan.  
  
-Nuestra partida será en dos días, noble amigo. Aun puedo estar con ustedes todo lo necesario para dejarles trabajo y temas de estudio. Por otra parte, no me voy para siempre. Sólo estaré un poco de tiempo allá.   
  
-¿Cuánto es un poco de tiempo? –El adolescente lo veía con actitud triste, levemente cabizbajo. Su voz terminaba la fase del cambio físico, y aun mostraba algunas imperfecciones en el varonil tono grave que denotaba el paso de la pubertad a la juventud.  
  
-Eh... no lo sé. Tal vez seis meses. O tal vez podría hacer un arreglo para traer libros y escritos, y estudiarlos aquí.  
  
Éomer levantó la vista, esperanzado.   
  
-¿Crees que eso sea posible?  
  
Grima se detuvo en su ir y venir, parándose frente al adolescente. Podía ver ya los rasgos varoniles y reacios de su padre en él. Muy diferente a Éowyn y a Théodred...  
  
-No lo sé. Tendría que hablar con Saruman al respecto.  
  
Éomer bajó la cabeza nuevamente, volviendo a su expresión grave. Grima se le acercó, sentándose a su lado, viéndolo con un leve sentimiento de melancolía. Sujetó su barbilla y le levantó la cabeza, obligándolo a verlo.   
  
-Éomer, amigo mío. ¿Por qué te entristeces de esa forma?   
  
-No quiero que te vayas, Grima. Eres el único amigo con el que he podido hablar tantas cosas...  
  
-Oye, sabes que esta oportunidad es lo que siempre he deseado. Sabes que quiero incrementar las habilidades necesarias para ser un consejero digno, un maestro de verdad.   
  
-Podrías serlo sin necesidad de irte. No tienes por qué ir detrás de Saruman. –Éomer sujetó su mano con algo de fuerza, clavando su mirada en la del mayor. –Por favor, Grima. No te vayas, no me dejes solo.   
  
Grima tuvo un sobresalto con sus palabras. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?   
  
-¿Dejarte solo? Pero... Éomer, tú no estás solo. Y yo no te estoy abandonando. Ya te he dicho que voy a regresar, que será sólo una temporada...  
  
-P-pero... es que no lo entiendes... necesito que estés aquí... conmigo...   
  
El mayor borró la sonrisa de sus labios al escucharlo.   
  
-Éomer, estás siendo egoísta. -Lo obligó a soltarlo, al tiempo que se levantaba. –Te estoy explicando que mi partida es porque deseo mejorar en muchos aspectos, y todo eso por ustedes. Deseo ser un consejero excelente para poder estar al lado del Soberano de Rohan en los momentos en que sea necesario, en que necesiten de la sabiduría para actuar justamente.  
  
-Lo se, pero...  
  
-Me decepcionas. Esa no es una actitud de amigos. -Éomer se desconcertó al ver su disgusto. Y su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que el consejero se dirigía a la puerta y la abría, volteando hacia él. –Te pido que recapacites en eso, y que por el momento me permitas terminar de empacar mis pertenencias. Hay mucho trabajo por hacer.  
  
Éomer enrojeció visiblemente. Se levantó de la cama aun dudando de si esa actitud de Grima era en serio. Se acercó a la puerta con pasos inseguros, y al llegar intentó disculparse.  
  
-Grima... lo siento... yo...  
  
-Buenas noches, noble señor. Espero verte mañana en el tiempo de lecciones.  
  
El muchacho no tuvo más remedio que salir de ahí. En cuanto se encontró en el corredor, escuchó detrás de él que la puerta de la habitación se cerraba.   
  
Éomer suspiró, pensando en el error cometido al precipitarse para casi declararle lo que sus sentimientos encerraban, en las palabras que Grima le había dicho, en la forma como había echado todo a perder al exigirle que se quedara...  
  
Su mayor preocupación ahora era encontrar la forma en que podría disculparse al día siguiente.   
  
Caminó despacio hacia su habitación, con el pensamiento revuelto y el ánimo por el suelo. El ruido de la tormenta en el techo del castillo de pronto le pareció ensordecedor y deprimente...  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
El desayuno en la enorme habitación común parecía ser como todos los días.  
  
Éomer hizo una leve reverencia al pasar junto a su tío y continuó su camino hacia la mesa cercana a la del rey.   
  
Se veía cansado y su expresión era distinta a la de costumbre. Pero no todos se percataron de eso. Sólo sus primos y Grima, quien a pesar de no estar en la misma mesa, no dejó que eso mellara su atención en el mayor de los príncipes.  
  
En varias ocasiones las miradas de ambos chocaron, y el consejero pudo darse cuenta que lo ocurrido el día anterior aun no se olvidaba...  
  
Decidió hablar seriamente con Éomer antes de tener la enseñanza de ese día. Aprovecharía el tiempo extra que pasaba con él para regularizarlo. Había demostrado menos capacidad de atención que su hermana y su primo, pero Grima se esforzaba por ayudarlo a mejorar ese aspecto.  
  
Éomer desayunó con grandes esfuerzos, y fue el primero en levantarse de la mesa y abandonar el salón común.   
  
Al terminar su desayuno, y con el permiso del rey para dejar el comedor, Grima se apresuró a llegar al salón en donde aleccionaba a los príncipes. Éomer llegó poco después, puntual como siempre a su tiempo de regularización. Entró al salón en silencio, casi como si quisiera que su presencia no fuera notada. Se sentó con lentitud, dejando el pergamino que llevaba en las manos sobre la mesa.  
  
-Éomer, buenos días.  
  
-Buenos días, Grima. –respondió quedamente.  
  
Grima intentó tener hacia el jovencito la misma actitud de todos los días. pero la expresión grave de su rostro, la forma en como rehuía su mirada, dejándola fija en la superficie nudosa de la mesa y las palabras dichas a media voz no lo permitieron. Supo que debía ser cuidadoso al tratar el asunto que dejaran inconcluso la noche anterior.  
  
-Considero que es necesario que hablemos de lo ocurrido ayer en la noche.  
  
Ante ese comentario, Éomer levantó la cabeza rápidamente. Su frente se había poblado de pequeñísimas líneas de expresión, y su mirada se había teñido con angustia. Sin embargo, el muchacho sólo asintió, tomando aire y ánimos para hablar.  
  
-Grima... estuve pensando en eso... y tienes razón. Lo que te dije es egoísta, y quiero disculparme por haber sido un tonto... .   
  
-Eso lo se, príncipe Éomer. Pero no quiero escuchar lo que es obvio. Quiero que me digas lo que te hace ver mi partida como algo que no debe ser bueno para ti. Aun no comprendo por qué dijiste que no querías quedarte solo, y por qué aseguras que me necesitas.  
  
Éomer suspiró, enrojeciendo levemente. Temía decírselo. Pero era necesario hacerlo.  
  
-Bueno... es que yo...  
  
-Éomer, -Théodred se asomó al salón, interrumpiéndolo abruptamente. –Te llama mi padre. Es urgente que estés en la sala común.  
  
Grima y Éomer voltearon a verlo, preocupándose el mayor al descubrir la expresión sombría del joven heredero. Éowyn no estaba con él, haciendo más extraña la situación.  
  
Éomer se acercó a su primo, observándolo detenidamente. Un extraño escalofrío lo recorrió, presintiendo que el adolescente era portador de malas noticias. Ambos echaron a andar por el pasillo rápidamente, hablando en voz muy baja.  
  
Grima fue detrás de ellos varios pasos, sin alcanzar a escuchar lo que los muchachos murmuraban entre sí. Sin embargo, hubo un momento en que ambos se detuvieron, y la expresión del mayor se desencajó, mientras el otro asentía con tristeza. Después de eso, Éomer echó a correr por el pasillo, a la vista desesperada del consejero.   
  
Théodred volteó con él, sabiendo que exigiría una explicación. Así que se adelantó a eso.  
  
-Mi tía... su madre, falleció hace unos minutos.   
  
Impactado por la crudeza de la noticia, Grima se quedó parado en el corredor, viendo cómo el joven heredero se alejaba también de ahí siguiendo los pasos de su primo.   
  
Se sintió mal por Éomer, porque en realidad, ahora que era un momento en el que más necesitaría de apoyo, de amistad, él se iría detrás de sus propios sueños... 


	2. El fin de la inocencia 2a. parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grima descubre los sentimientos de Éomer, y su primera reacción no es la esperada por el adolescente.
> 
> Sin embargo, el pensar en la separación que representa el ir tras el conocimiento que Saruman le ha ofrecido, decide verlo la noche antes de partir. 
> 
> Warning: Este capítulo lleva una relación Adulto/Menor. Grima tiene 20 años y Éomer 15.

El rey Théoden hablaba de manera solemne frente al sepulcro en el que momentos antes, reacios y silenciosos guerreros Rohirrim depositaran el cuerpo amortajado de la hermana del rey, esposa de Éomund, Segundo Mariscal de Rohan, madre de los pequeños príncipes y compañeros de juegos del heredero del reino.   
  
Grima permanecía al lado del Mago Blanco Saruman y algunos de los consejeros del rey, observando de vez en cuando y en forma discreta a los dos jovencitos que ahora quedaban huérfanos del calor y la comprensión maternal.  
  
Éomer vestía como un Rohirrim, a un lado de su padre, y aunque intentaba mantener una postura seria y ecuánime, el dolor se reflejaba claramente en su expresión, en sus ojos ligeramente enrojecidos por breves lágrimas vertidas en secreto, mostrando de manera furtiva cuánto le afectaba la separación del ser querido, en su espalda ligeramente encorvada, como si llevara a cuestas un enorme peso. Permanecía silencioso, con la cabeza baja, sin ánimo de encontrar su mirada con nadie.  
  
Acurrucada en la mujer que se había asignado como su dama de compañía, y alejada de la multitud de cortesanos y de los Rohirrim, Éowyn observaba en silencio la fúnebre ceremonia. Sus ojos también estaban enrojecidos, pero a diferencia de los de su hermano, las lágrimas fluían libremente, bañando su rostro pálido por la noche de vela y sufrimiento. La mujer que la acompañaba se limitaba a acariciar su cabello, recogiendo los mechones rebeldes que caían a su rostro. Se veía tan frágil, tan desvalida y necesitada.  
  
Grima sintió que su corazón se despedazaba cada vez que los veía.   
  
Habían pospuesto por tres días más la salida hacia Isengard debido a los recientes acontecimientos, pero después de eso, era seguro que Saruman diera la orden de partir. Era inevitable que tuviera que dejarlos solos, a Éomer en esa palpable confusión propia de los cambios de un adolescente; a Éowyn en esos aciagos momentos en los que sabía que se había unido más a su madre debido a la enfermedad que padecía; y a Théodred, el joven heredero aun confundido y desconcentrado de sus exigentes labores como parte de la vida política de Rohan, además de su recién iniciada transición a la pubertad...  
  
Levantó por un momento la vista al cielo, reflexionando. A diferencia del día en que Éomer y él se habían conocido, el ambiente se vestía ahora acorde al dolor de la corte de Rohan, en tonos grises y deprimentes, con un cielo turbulento, cerrado por enormes y oscurecidos nubarrones que anunciaban su trayectoria por el estruendo de los relámpagos. Una pertinaz llovizna no había dejado de caer en todas esas horas, desde la madrugada hasta ese momento, manteniendo la humedad en los pastos, formando charcos de lodo de todas las dimensiones imaginables, mientras que ligeras rachas de viento helado cruzaban las llanuras. Eso aumentaba en gran medida el sentimiento de desolación en el consejero.  
  
Deseaba estar cerca de ellos, pero el Mago Blanco lo había acaparado. Y a pesar de que esa situación lo enorgullecía, no dejaba de sentirse intranquilo y ligeramente a disgusto. Algo en su interior le ocasionaba un irracional sobresalto con respecto a los planes que Saruman le había confiado acerca de su tiempo de educación. Algo como un apagado presentimiento, pero lo atribuía al nerviosismo de un radical cambio de vida, por más temporal que le asegurara el mago que sería éste.  
  
Poco a poco, la multitud reunida en torno a los dolientes se fue retirando al concluir ese sencillo cortejo fúnebre. Los príncipes fueron llevados por personas cercanas a ellos al castillo, mientras Grima aun no podía librarse por un momento siquiera de la atención que el Mago Blanco depositaba en él. Sólo los vio irse, y por unos segundos, pudo ver que Éomer lo buscaba discretamente, volteando hacia el grupo de consejeros por momentos mientras caminaba detrás de su padre.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Por tercera vez, Grima tocó a la puerta con un poco más de fuerza, sin resultados. Le preocupaba esa profunda tristeza que mostraba el muchacho, pues aun tenía presente que no habían podido continuar con la conversación interrumpida dos días atrás, mismos en los que su estado de ánimo ya se veía menguado.   
  
Al recibir sólo silencio por respuesta, el consejero decidió entrar aun sin consentimiento. Sin embargo, el cuadro que se le presentó al asomar la cabeza y recorrer la estancia con la vista volvió a golpear su ánimo.  
  
Éomer estaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, recargado en el dintel. Su pierna derecha descansaba sobre la barda, flexionada levemente y sujeta por sus manos en la rodilla.   
  
Tenía la vista vuelta hacia las llanuras y el pensamiento lejano de las tierras de Rohan. No se dio cuenta que el consejero entraba a la habitación, quedando a unos pasos de él.   
  
-¿Éomer? –El muchacho volteó un poco hacia donde estaba, viéndolo de manera ausente. Eso preocupó aun más a Grima. Éste se acercó hasta quedar a su lado, con las manos entrelazadas al frente, en un gesto solemne. -¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
Negó con un gesto cansado y regresó su vista hacia el exterior. Era obvio que los acontecimientos pasados lo deprimieran, sin embargo, había un mayor grado de desánimo en Éomer que en su hermana Éowyn. Tal parecía que quien tenía una mayor fortaleza para recuperarse era ella, aunque podría estar equivocado. Éomer cargaba mayor peso en su ánimo por muchas razones, incluso desconocidas para el mismo Grima.   
  
El consejero notó que el muchacho suspiraba silenciosa y profundamente, característico signo de un dolor arraigado con fuerza. Se aproximó aun más a él, desenlazando sus delgados dedos mientras se paraba justo a su lado. Con infinita ternura, Grima levantó su mano a la cabeza del muchacho y acarició su cabello rubio, largo y desaliñado. No se detuvo al ver el ligero sobresalto que ocasionaba eso en el adolescente.  
  
-¿Quieres hablar? –Su voz suave se dejó escuchar momentos después. Éomer no respondió inmediatamente, permaneció en silencio, sintiendo que esa caricia en su cabello traspasaba su ser mismo, y su alma la recibía anhelante...   
  
¡Cuánto necesitaba sentirse amado, consolado de esa forma, y no sólo con las rudas palabras dichas por un padre adiestrado en las artes de la guerra y la diplomacia! Necesitaba sentir que había alguien a su lado, que comprendiera su dolor, que lo ayudara a quitarse esa terrible sensación de frío interno... que lo hiciera sentir que todo estaría bien...   
  
Éomer cerró los ojos, volteando su rostro hacia Grima, recargando su frente en el cuerpo cálido del consejero mientras éste seguía minando los diques que lo contenían con las suaves caricias ahora también llevadas hasta su espalda.   
  
Finalmente, el futuro Rohirrim dejó que la lápida de ecuanimidad con la que cubría sus sentimientos se resquebrajara, dando paso a silentes lágrimas y esporádicos sollozos que estremecían el cuerpo adolescente. El mayor lo abrazó, acunándolo en su pecho, permitiéndole deshacerse un poco del peso que aplastaba sus ánimos por algunos minutos.  
  
Grima le sujetó el rostro delicadamente y lo hizo levantarlo hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Secó las lágrimas aferradas aun a sus pestañas, y acarició sus mejillas mientras su breve sonrisa contrastaba con el ambiente que se colaba a la habitación. Había empezado a llover otra vez, y las gotas frías llegaban hasta ellos.   
  
-Ven. Necesitas descansar. -La voz queda de Grima acarició otra vez sus oídos. Se levantó al sentir el breve empujón que lo urgía a hacerlo, y caminó dócilmente guiado por el mayor. Sin embargo, al estar junto a la cama, su corazón latía desbocado, mostrando una tremenda ansiedad. El haber sentido un poco de consuelo por parte de quien le importaba tanto había despertado en él algo distinto, algo extraño...  
  
Grima volteó hacia él, dejando su mirada azul clara en la de Éomer, ahora oscurecida por sentimientos desconocidos para él. El consejero arrugó un poco la frente, preocupándose al verlo de esa forma. Éomer entonces se decidió.  
  
-Grima... tengo que decirte algo...  
  
El mayor lo soltó, poniendo atención a lo que diría, pero ahora fue el muchacho quien lo sujetó por un brazo, previendo de alguna forma que no pudiera irse sin que él terminara de hablar. Grima tuvo un leve sobresalto con esa actitud.  
  
-Te escucho, Éomer.  
  
El rubio titubeó un momento, recuperando un poco de su seguridad después de eso. Debía hacerlo ya, o la oportunidad se le escurriría como agua entre los dedos...  
  
-E-esto te parecerá extraño... pero... cuando estuve en tu habitación, al decirte que no quería que te fueras no fue sólo por un egoísmo sin sentido... lo dije porque... p-porque tuve miedo de quedarme solo... de que en verdad te alejaras de mi...  
  
-Éomer, ya habíamos hab...  
  
-¡Déjame terminar! -Su tono de voz aprehensivo lo hizo guardar silencio. Grima sintió que su estómago se retorcía por un curioso presentimiento. Éomer estaba comportándose demasiado extraño. -T-te dije esto porque... porque desde que te conocí... he sentido algo muy especial por ti...  
  
El consejero abrió los ojos y la boca de manera enorme en un gesto de franca sorpresa. Era obvio, pero hasta ese momento, hasta esos pocos segundos en los que la revelación de los sentimientos del muchacho se presentaba, lo veía con pasmosa claridad. Éomer, por el contrario, mostraba una pesada angustia al tiempo que la ansiedad lo hacía temblar como si se tratara de una hoja de árbol tironeada por el viento.  
  
-No lo puedo evitar... Grima, desde que te vi en ese momento en que sepultaban a tu padre... desde que te conocí... llamaste mi atención de una forma distinta a todos los demás... y-y ahora... no puedo evitarlo... pero todo esto... todo lo que me está pasando, todo lo que siento...   
  
El pálido consejero trató de soltarse, aunque no despegó la mirada de la del muchacho. Recordaba ahora un incidente al que le había restado atención, ocurrido semanas atrás, mientras preparaba al joven con una lectura que estudiarían ese día, antes que sus primos. Sus recuerdos lo golpearon como la ráfaga de viento que en esos momentos entraba por la ventana...  
  
  
//Flashback//  
  
_Grima recorrió una vez más el saloncillo con pasos lentos y silenciosos, mientras Éomer terminaba de leer el pergamino que le había entregado._  
  
_El característico silencio de la sala de estudios se deshizo al escucharse la risa cristalina de Éowyn y la voz también cambiante de Théodred, dirigiéndose al lugar. Hacía días que ambos adolescentes empezaban a mostrar cambios, tal vez imperceptibles para los demás habitantes del castillo, pero no para la mirada crítica y vigilante del consejero._  
  
_Grima volteó hacia el corredor por donde ambos jóvenes se acercaban y no pudo evitar un comentario, pensando más para sí mismo._  
  
_-Es curioso. Se parecen demasiado. Casi podría decir que su belleza los hace verse idénticos._  
  
_Éomer volteó hacia él al escucharlo, y siguió la mirada del mentor con curiosidad. Su gesto se endureció un poco al ver a su hermana y a su primo cerca._  
  
_-¿Belleza? ¿Qué quieres decir, Grima?_  
  
_-Ah, noble amigo. –Grima se percató del error cometido. No recordaba que Éomer era de oídos atentos. –Es que no lo había notado. Sin embargo, la dama Éowyn y el príncipe Théodred se parecen mucho, físicamente hablando._  
  
_-Si, eso he escuchado. Pero tú hablaste de belleza. –Su mirada inquisitiva se clavó en el rostro pálido del consejero. -¿Acaso consideras bello a Théodred? ¿No se supone que decir eso es para mencionar las cualidades físicas de las mujeres?_  
  
_-Noble señor, ¿qué intriga juvenil es la que escucho en tu voz? -Grima volteó con él, sonriendo de forma extraña. -Claro que existen diversos tipos de belleza, y la que mencionas es muy propia de las mujeres. Sin embargo, existe un curioso capricho de la naturaleza que otorga a pocos hombres rasgos característicos de belleza en sus facciones. Théodred al parecer, ha sido agraciado de esa forma. Y no hay insinuación de mi parte de hacerlo ver como una mujer._  
  
_Éomer se levantó de la silla en la que estaba, acercándose a él mientras Grima regresaba su vista al pasillo. Éowyn les sonrió al verlos juntos, y ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa. Éomer continuó hablando en voz baja._  
  
_-De acuerdo. Éowyn es bella, eso lo sabemos. Y tú acabas de decir que Théodred es bello, según tu descripción de una belleza especial. –Volteó con él, adoptando un gesto extraño, algo que nunca había visto Grima en sus expresiones. Sin embargo no fue ese gesto, sino las palabras que lo acompañaron lo que desconcertó al mayor. -¿Qué dices de mi?_  
  
_Grima volteó hacia él, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, observándolo totalmente sorprendido. La mirada de tonos verdes del adolescente continuaba mostrando ese fiero brillo, desconocido por completo de sus familiares, y hasta ese momento revelado al mentor. Grima sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían, mas trató de controlarse._  
  
_-N-no comprendo..._  
  
_-Belleza, Grima. Quiero saber si yo entro en tu descripción de belleza. Quiero saber de qué forma me ves. -El consejero iba a responderle, pero las voces de los otros dos adolescentes entrando al saloncillo lo hicieron guardar silencio. Éomer se retiró un paso, sin despegar de él su mirada. –Hablaremos después._  
  
_Dicho eso, se volteó bruscamente y caminó con pasos largos hacia el lugar que ocupaba._  
  
_-¡¡Hola, Grima!! –Éowyn lo saludó efusivamente, mientras Théodred la jalaba con cuidado hacia una de las mesas que utilizaban para estudiar. -¡Ay, no hagas eso, Théodred!_  
  
_Grima regresó el saludo de manera muy superficial._  
  
_Su mente estaba atorada en la situación que acababa de confrontar con Éomer, y pensaba de manera frenética qué era lo que el jovencito había tratado de decirle._  
  
//fin del flashback//  
  
  
Sin embargo, el incidente quedó opacado por muchas otras cosas que sucedieron después. El aviso de las poblaciones cercanos al Abismo de Helm de la vista de orcos rondando el territorio, la inminente batalla contra los pobladores del sur, los enemigos del reino que acusaban a la familia de Théoden de haberles robado territorio, la visita de Saruman, el Mago Blanco...   
  
Pero ahora, más claro no podía ser. Empujado por los acontecimientos, Éomer estaba desnudando su alma, estaba poniendo sus sentimientos al descubierto, aunque él mismo no lo entendiera.  
  
-... te necesito... no entiendo aun por qué ha sucedido, pero no puedo detener esto que me atormenta... no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en la manera como me tratas, como hablas conmigo... y cada vez más esa necesidad crece... tanto... que me está haciendo daño...   
  
-N-no puede ser... -musitó débilmente, intentando reaccionar a esa impactante confesión.   
  
-Grima... te amo... me costó mucho reconocerlo, pero ahora que lo sé, no quiero perderte... por eso no quiero que te vayas...   
  
-Éomer... t-te equivocas... -Tartamudeó Grima al sentir que empezaba a jalarlo hacia su cuerpo. -...e-esto es un error... no puedo creer lo que dices.  
  
Hubo un breve forcejeo, y finalmente, Grima logró soltarse de él. Se retiró hasta la puerta, seguido por un muy desesperado adolescente.  
  
-¡Grima, por favor...!  
  
-¡No! -El mayor se volteó hacia él, ya con otra actitud. Se veía disgusto en su rostro, y su mirada había cambiado. -¡Estás mal! ¡Esto no puede ser!  
  
-¡Pero yo...!  
  
Abrió la puerta con un violento ademán mientras lo callaba.  
  
-¡¡Basta, Éomer!! ¡¡Basta ya!! ¡¡Es un error, entiéndelo!! ¡¡No debes hablar de esa forma!! -El muchacho intentó sujetar su brazo una vez más, pero el mayor lo impidió con un fuerte manazo. -¡¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!! ¡¡No vuelvas a tocarme!!  
  
Éomer replegó su extremidad hasta su pecho, entre asustado y dolido. Jamás había esperado esa reacción. Su mirada desconcertada, pero nuevamente llena de lágrimas se tornó huidiza.   
  
-L-lo siento...  
  
Grima no dijo más. Salió de la habitación, dando un violento portazo, sin tener en consideración el quebranto en el que había dejado al joven.  
  
Éomer se sentó en el suelo, incapaz de sostenerse por sí mismo, totalmente destrozado por el rechazo de quien había creído le correspondería. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, y su dolor escapó de su pecho en desgarradores sollozos.   
  
\---------------------------------------  
  
Grima se sobresaltó al sentir que una mano se cerraba firmemente sobre su hombro. Volteó hacia el dueño de la mano, y trató de sonreír en forma despreocupada. Sin embargo, ese gesto no logró engañar a nadie.  
  
-Has permanecido en silencio mucho tiempo, Grima. -Saruman lo soltó, caminando alrededor de él hasta quedar al frente. -Y lo más curioso, viendo un mismo pergamino en lo que ya deberías haber terminado con todo el legajo.  
  
Grima se sonrojó levemente. Era cierto. No había puesto la más mínima atención al pergamino. Pensaba en lo ocurrido con Éomer esa mañana. Su conciencia lo aguijoneaba sin descanso al recordar los dolorosos sollozos del muchacho aun a través de la puerta cerrada.  
  
-S-si... lo siento. No permitiré más distracciones.  
  
La mirada profunda del mago escudriñó su rostro por algunos segundos. Entonces, su voz se hizo dulce y comprensiva.  
  
-Algo te preocupa, joven discípulo. ¿Puedo ayudarte?  
  
Grima rehuyó su mirada, temiendo que lo que ahora sabía se revelara sólo con su expresión.  
  
-No, maestro. Agradezco mucho tu interés, pero son situaciones personales. Esto tiene arreglo, pero me tomó por sorpresa.  
  
-Entiendo con esto que podrás solucionar cualquier problema por tí mismo. -Al ver su asentimiento, continuó. -Bien, otro paso de madurez. Pero Grima, no dejes que esa preocupación se añeje. No es bueno.  
  
El joven asintió nuevamente, tomando muy en cuenta esas palabras. Debía hablar con Éomer otra vez. Aunque eso le costara un esfuerzo enorme.   
  
Saruman se apartó de él, yendo hacia el escritorio que ocupaba para sus libros y pergaminos. Habló una vez más de forma solemne, dándole a entender a Grima que debía retirarse.  
  
-Te sugiero que dejemos el estudio por hoy, joven pupilo. Debes empacar ya lo que te haga falta, pues mañana temprano nos retiraremos de Rohan. -Grima levantó la vista, asintiendo. Se levantó de su lugar de estudio y le entregó el legajo de pergaminos al mago. -Además que se acerca la hora de la cena. Sabes que el Rey Théoden es algo impaciente con respecto a la puntualidad.  
  
El muchacho asintió, dándose prisa para guardar lo que había aun desperdigado por el escritorio. Fue entonces que tuvo conciencia del tiempo transcurrido. El ocaso mostraba ya las primeras líneas oscuras de la noche, y las nubes habían dejado los tonos dorados del atardecer hacía mucho.   
  
-Si, maestro. Voy a mi habitación para terminar con los arreglos.  
  
-Bien. Te veo en el comedor.  
  
Grima salió apresuradamente. Tenía pocos minutos para arreglarse y estar a tiempo en el comedor. Así que decidió cortar camino por uno de los corredores aledaños. Sin embargo, al acercarse al final del mismo, sus pasos se hicieron más lentos justo al pasar frente a una puerta muy familiar. No había ruido alguno proveniente de la habitación, y tampoco se filtraba alguna luz por el borde inferior de la hoja de madera. Se detuvo ante ella, recordando el consejo dado por el Mago Blanco, pero desistió de su impulso de tocar cuando las voces de dos jóvenes sirvientes se escucharon por el pasillo. Rápidamente, Grima se dirigió a su habitación, pensando que podría verlo en el comedor en un rato más.  
  
Sin embargo, sus planes se vinieron abajo más pronto de lo que había pensado.  
  
Grima comió forzadamente, sin poder quitar de sus pensamientos toda clase de imágenes fatalistas, todas representadas por Éomer. Su conciencia lo aguijoneaba de manera espantosa desde el momento en que Éowyn se acercara a su tío, y después de una graciosa reverencia, le informaba que su hermano estaba indispuesto, y que no estaría con ellos en el comedor.   
  
Muchos lo atribuyeron a la profunda tristeza ocasionada por la pérdida de su madre. Sin embargo Grima sabía que se trataba de otro motivo, algo más complicado. Sabía que Éomer estaba herido, y no por la tristeza de una muerte, sino por la forma como ÉL lo había tratado, como lo había rechazado, de manera cruel y sin ninguna consideración.  
  
Debía verlo, hacerlo entrar en razón. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.  
  
Intentó comer algo más, pero llegar a la mitad de lo que había servido en el plato le había significado un titánico esfuerzo. Sentía la garganta cerrada debido a su estado de ánimo y a la preocupación anidada en su hígado. Así que fingiendo que era suficiente para él, obtuvo permiso para levantarse de la mesa y salir del comedor. Los consejeros que estaban junto a él, incluido Saruman, además del Rey Théoden y el padre de Éomer se mostraron extrañados, pero pronto olvidaron eso al concentrarse en el asunto que ahora mantenía intranquilos a los habitantes de Rohan, el rumor de una posible batalla contra los habitantes del sur.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Grima se dirigía a la habitación de Éomer pensando en la mejor disculpa que pudiera tener para alguien como él. Pero ¿Cómo evitar lastimarlo, si sus sentimientos eran erróneos? ¿Qué debía hacer? Jamás había confrontado una situación así, y él mismo estaba confundido... sin embargo, una idea llegó a él justo en el momento que alcanzaba la puerta.  
  
Tocó en varias ocasiones y en diferentes   
intensidades, pero nadie respondió. Así que, de nueva cuenta, decidió entrar aun sin el permiso dado.   
  
El frío ambiente de la habitación en penumbras lo sobresaltó en cuanto asomó la cabeza. Parecía que no había alguien ahí, pero aguzó sus sentidos, y eso le permitió escuchar un par de sollozos apagados.   
  
Entró a la habitación sin hacer ruido, atrancando la puerta. Conocía los espacios y la ubicación de los muebles, así que eso le evitó tropezar con algo al dirigirse a donde había escuchado ruido.   
  
Lo encontró sentado en el piso, a un lado de la cama, con la cabeza recargada en ella, hundido en la oscuridad de la vergüenza y el desazón. Grima se quedó de pie, a su lado, acostumbrando la vista a la profunda oscuridad. Éomer abrió los ojos al sentir que había alguien junto a él.  
  
-¿Q-quién...?  
  
-Soy yo, Grima –a pesar de su tono quedo y de un forzado intento por parecer dulce, el muchacho lo sintió distante y frío. –Supe que estabas indispuesto, y... decidí venir a hablar contigo.  
  
-No es necesario –La voz del adolescente se escuchaba muy cansada. –Me dijiste todo hace rato...  
  
-No, Éomer. No es así. –Grima pasó saliva con dificultad, tratando de no herirlo aun más. –Mi forma de comportarme no fue correcta, en lo absoluto. Ahora soy yo quien ha venido a disculparse.

  
-Grima... no tienes qué venir a burlarte de mi. Ya he comprendido que soy un ser asqueroso, que nunca debí decírtelo porque lastimaba tu decencia y tu integridad. Ya lo asimilé... y no volverá a ocurrir..  
  
Grima sintió una espantosa puñalada de remordimientos al oírlo. Se inclinó un poco y buscó sus ojos. Una muy tenue luz asomaba por la ventana abierta.   
  
-Nunca tuve la intención de burlarme de ti. He venido a disculparme porque reconocí que yo no tengo ningún derecho a juzgarte. Eres un príncipe, de la casa de los Rohirrim, muy cercano al Trono de Rohan. No trates de imponer tus juicios de esa manera en un acto de sincera reconciliación.  
  
Éomer volteó hacia donde escuchaba su voz, distinguiendo su silueta a la mortecina luz que los bañaba.   
  
-Digas lo que digas, o haga yo lo que haga, continuarás repudiándome Grima.  
  
Grima se desesperó.   
  
-No, Éomer. No es así. No quiero verte de manera diferente a como te conocí, como un caballero noble y de corazón puro y compasivo. –Alcanzó su mano izquierda, sujetándola con delicadeza mientras él mismo se daba ánimos de seguir. –Una vez me preguntaste si tú entrabas en “mi” definición de belleza, y nunca te contesté, pero ahora lo hago. Tú posees otro tipo de belleza, una diferente a Théodred, y por supuesto, demasiado distinta a la de Éowyn. Tu belleza es interior, es como un tesoro y está aquí.  
  
El consejero señaló con los dedos de la otra mano sobre su pecho el área del corazón, acariciándolo de manera sutil.   
  
Nuevamente, el cuerpo de Éomer fue sacudido por los característicos sollozos sin lágrimas, las secuelas de un largo tiempo de llanto y dolor. Grima continuó.  
  
-No puedo repudiarte por muchas razones que encierra esa belleza de la que te hablo, noble Éomer, pero tampoco puedo aceptar tus sentimientos, porque no son correctos para mi. Trata de entenderlo, por favor. –El muchacho asintió levemente, sintiendo una vez más que sus ojos ardían al paso de una pequeña lágrima en ellos. –Quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, que puedas verme como alguien de tu confianza, alguien a quien puedes acercarte y pedir consejo. incluso consuelo, cuando sea necesario.  
  
-No será lo mismo...  
  
-Oh, claro que si. Si ambos nos esforzamos en vernos como amigos, como si este día no hubiese pasado, podrá ser incluso mejor.   
  
El adolescente suspiró, limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.  
  
-Pero... mañana te irás.  
  
Grima lo soltó, incorporándose totalmente.  
  
-Si, es verdad. Y sé que tu sentimiento de soledad continuará arraigado en tu alma. He pensado en eso, y decidí aceptarte por esta noche, en nombre de esa confianza y esa amistad. –El muchacho levantó la cabeza hacia él, sorprendido al escucharlo. -Será como un regalo de despedida, príncipe. Será un presente de consuelo para no permitir a la soledad quedarse contigo.  
  
Éomer guardó silencio, pensando en eso.   
  
Como un presente. Una sola vez, puesto que un presente sólo se entrega una vez...  
  
El muchacho asintió levemente, volteando una vez más hacia la ventana, esperando lo que Grima le indicara que debía hacer. Éste se le acercó y extendió una mano hacia él. Éomer lo sujetó con un leve titubeo, pero entendió que era la ayuda que le ofrecía para levantarse del frío suelo. No lo soltó.  
  
Tembló al sentir su aliento cerca. Ambos de pié, a la misma altura, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo del otro. Tembló al pensar que esa noche entregaría todo por un amor imposible, pero trató de convencerse que eso valdría la pena, porque tendría el recuerdo que esa persona que amaba de manera tan desesperada le había correspondido.   
  
Grima lo sujetó por los hombros, jalándolo con suavidad.  
  
-Cierra tus ojos, Éomer.   
  
-P-pero... nunca he besado a nadie... no sé...  
  
-No pienses en eso. Sólo cierra los ojos -Grima salvó esa breve distancia y alcanzó sus labios adolescentes, ásperos y algo maltratados por los vientos de las llanuras, pero de un delicioso gusto a inocencia y confusión. Aun con el sentimiento de que era incorrecto, el mayor de pronto se vio disfrutando de esa novel caricia.  
  
Éomer sintió como si un relámpago lo hubiese alcanzado al roce de la lengua de Grima con la suya. Había echado sus brazos alrededor del cuello del consejero, permitiéndole explorar su boca y dejándole el paso libre a que sus manos finas y blanquísimas empezaran a recorrer su cuerpo, a trazar caricias en la virgen y muy sensible piel de su espalda, de su pecho, a desnudarlo por completo no sólo de sus ropas, sino también de todo pudor que lo hiciera intentar cubrirse de su vista. No supo en qué momento el mayor lo recostó en el lecho para continuar con el juego erótico.  
  
En manos de un experto estudiante incluso de las artes de la seducción, aun a pesar de que todo había sido aprendido en pergaminos y escritos, Éomer se sintió transportado en alas de las sensaciones intensas que Grima le hacía descubrir.  
  
Jamás había imaginado que el sentir una cálida boca sobre la delicada piel de sus pezones lo haría estremecerse; jamás había pensado siquiera que la lengua del ser amado en su cuello lo trastornaría; jamás habría soñado por sí solo los límites que podría alcanzar cuando las caricias se hicieron atrevidas, al momento en que finos dedos hurgaron el pequeño arbusto púbico en traviesos recorridos hacia sus ingles, cuando las tibias manos de Grima lo tocaron por primera vez en su despierta virilidad, cuando los labios de su ahora amante se cerraron con delicadeza sobre él...  
  
Éomer arqueó la espalda al momento en que no pudo aguantar más, quedando recargado en el lecho sólo con la cabeza y parte de sus hombros, mientras Grima lo sostenía por la parte de atrás de la cadera, al tiempo que continuaba tomando su semilla, sumergido en su entrepierna. Sus dedos se crispaban sobre las mantas, mientras de su boca roncos y frenéticos gemidos escapaban entre las ligeras sacudidas que el clímax provocaba en él.   
  
Éomer terminó, completamente exhausto, desfallecido en esa vigorosa primera entrega. Sin embargo, Grima apenas había iniciado.   
  
Como un felino, el pálido consejero subió nuevamente hasta su boca y lo apresó en otra caricia profunda, esta vez con una esencia diferente, y con un motivo distinto a sólo ser un beso. Éomer lo sintió moverse de más, escuchando algunos ruidos provenientes de la mesilla de noche. Después que esos ruidos cesaron, un nuevo beso lo sorprendió. Éomer sonrió cuando los dedos de Grima lo acariciaban nuevamente en su entrepierna, pero se inquietó un poco al momento de sentir que algo frío hurgaba más allá de su miembro, llegando hasta su delicada región anal. Iba a replicar, pero Grima profundizó el beso, al tiempo que lograba introducir un dedo lubricado en el estrecho canal que buscaba. Dejó su boca cuando el príncipe forcejeó para evitar que siguiera deslizándose a su interior. Lo sostuvo con su cuerpo, acariciándolo con delicadeza mientras susurraba palabras suaves en su oído.  
  
-Tranquilo, amado príncipe. Esto es necesario dentro del juego.  
  
-Ah... duele...  
  
-Lo se, pero sólo será un momento. Cierra tus ojos y respira profundo... –Volvió a besarlo, y esta vez buscó hacer lugar para un segundo dedo, encontrando menos resistencia. Éomer estaba haciendo todo lo que le decía.  
  
Grima se incorporó, quedando frente a él, hincado entre sus piernas abiertas, manipulando una vez más sus sensaciones al tiempo que lo preparaba. Finalmente, decidió que era tiempo, y él mismo se preparó sin dejar de estimular a su amante.   
  
Esta vez, Éomer gritó cuando Grima lo penetró. No había sido mucho, pero al ser la primera vez, había sido muy doloroso. El consejero se detuvo al escucharlo.  
  
-¡m-me duele... estás lastimándome...!   
  
-Príncipe, siempre es así la primera vez. Sólo resiste un poco. Por mi, por este recuerdo...  
  
Éomer asintió, y trató de relajarse. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, crispaba los puños en la manta del lecho, y al volver a sentir dolor mientras el otro se deslizaba más profundamente en él, se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior. Supo que su entrega se había completado al escuchar un leve suspiro escapando de labios de Grima.  
  
Por algunos minutos, el mayor se quedó quieto, acariciándolo en el vientre, sintiendo que se relajaba lo suficiente para permitirle moverse sin que se lastimaran.  
  
Así inició un muy suave vaivén dentro del adolescente, incorporándolo poco a poco al placentero éxtasis de la entrega corporal, dejando marcas en sus sentidos, en su alma, y por último, en su piel mientras el movimiento provocaba un ligero roce entre ellos.  
  
No fue mucho el tiempo que tardaron en alcanzar nuevamente el clímax, esta vez acompasados en un delicado juego. Sin embargo, todo fue en silencio. Grima no habló, nunca le dijo una palabra de amor al oído, ni tampoco mencionó su nombre en el justo momento en que inundaba el interior del muchacho.   
  
Para él, había sido sólo un acto de compasión.   
  
Grima se recostó a su lado, dándole la espalda mientras intentaba regular su respiración.   
  
Lo había hecho. Había dado todo de sí en ese esforzado sacrificio para no dejar caer a Éomer en la desesperanza, y la conciencia le pesaba demasiado.   
  
No se movió cuando sintió el brazo del adolescente deslizándose hasta su pecho, buscando un abrazo que jamás llegaría.   
  
Grima volteó hacia la ventana, y perdió su mirada celeste en el cielo oscuro y deprimente que se mostraba ante ellos...   
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Éomer despertó poco después del amanecer, encontrándose solo en la cama, desnudo y aun con rastros de su entrega pasional en su cuerpo. Pero eso no le importó.   
  
Se levantó de un salto, deteniéndose por un momento al sentir el dolor de la primera vez atenazando sus piernas y su cadera. Pero se sobrepuso, vistiéndose con rapidez y saliendo de la habitación hacia el extremo del castillo donde sabía que estaría Grima.  
  
Sin embargo, al llegar a la habitación del consejero, la encontró vacía.   
  
“¡ _Se fue! ¡No, no puede ser_!”  
  
Su desesperación aumentó al pensar en esa posibilidad, en que no lo vería, en que no había tenido tiempo de despedirse de él.  
  
Volvió a correr, esta vez hacia las afueras del castillo, encontrándose con una multitud de sirvientes y caballeros Rohirrim que alistaban algunas carretas para el viaje de regreso del Mago Blanco a Isengard.  
  
Grima estaba entre ellos, acomodando algo en una de las carretas. Éomer llegó hasta él, y tímidamente se detuvo a unos pasos, a su lado. El pálido joven volteó a verlo, y le sonrió levemente.  
  
-Creí que dormirías hasta tarde, después de ayer.  
  
-Quería despedirme de ti. –Su mirada había cambiado. Lo notaba más tranquilo, sin esa enorme carga emocional que viera en él un día antes. –Y... quería decirte también...  
  
-No lo digas aquí. –Grima puso un frío dedo sobre sus labios, haciéndolo guardar silencio. Era obvio que no deseaba que alguien pudiera escucharlo. –Sé lo que quieres decirme. Créeme que lo sé.   
  
Éomer asintió, dejando su vista en él, resignado a verlo irse. Grima se subió a la carreta al escuchar que daban ya la orden de partir.  
  
-Grima... –Éste sólo volteó en silencio. Éomer se había llevado una mano a su pecho, a la altura del corazón. –Gracias...  
  
Asintió sonriéndole aun.   
  
-Volveré en unos meses.   
  
-Lo se. Estaré esperándote. –Se quedó parado ahí, viendo la pequeña caravana mientras se alejaban hacia la puerta principal de la fortaleza.   
  
Su corazón latía despacio, esperanzado.


	3. El nombre de la serpiente 1a parte.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grima regresa a Rohan, mucho tiempo después del que había prometido.
> 
> Éomer intenta acercarse, pero se percata que su antiguo mentor no es el mismo, que oculta secretos.
> 
> Mientras, la amenaza de los orcos empieza a extenderse en forma temible.

El choque de las espadas se escuchaba con bastante claridad, a pesar de la distancia del pequeño grupo de jóvenes y adolescentes, acompañados por varios Rohirrim, incluido el Segundo Mariscal, Éomund.  
  
Ambos jóvenes vestían armaduras, y el nivel de entrenamiento en combate se notaba a leguas. Eran diestros y audaces, y difícilmente se veía que alguno de ellos tuviera la ventaja. Se podía escuchar también los gritos de aliento de un bando y otro en el que el duelo había separado a los espectadores, y cada vez que brillos de sol y sonidos agudos de metales encontrados inundaban el ambiente, las ovaciones se incrementaban.  
  
La pequeña caravana se detuvo un momento antes de llegar a la muralla de la ciudad, y uno de los viajeros asomó un poco la cabeza para poder apreciar tan singular espectáculo. Sus ojos azul claro permanecieron en los duelistas por momentos, y una muy leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios pálidos y delgados.  
  
Estaba en casa.   
  
Un año y medio después de haberse marchado en pos de conocimiento y deseo de sabiduría, viviendo de una manera que jamás había imaginado... ahora estaba de nuevo en casa.   
  
Regresó al interior de la carreta, colocándose la capucha de su túnica, ocultando su rostro pálido y su mirada extraña mientras reanudaban la marcha. Grima tenía prisa por llegar y cumplir con la encomienda que Saruman le había confiado.  
  
El grupo de carretas no pasó desapercibido para un perspicaz par de ojos verdes que lo seguía desde mucho antes de llegar a las inmediaciones de Meduseld. Al ver una figura saliendo de uno de los carromatos, el joven se irguió con cierta aprehensión, enfocando su vista con mayor esfuerzo. Descruzó los brazos y rodeó al grupo de espectadores, caminando en paso rápido hacia la entrada de la ciudad. Su interés se centró totalmente en la caravana, y sin importarle nada más, abandonó el lugar de entrenamiento sin autorización alguna. Éomund, su padre y entrenador, volteó a verlo con mirada severa, pero en vez de intimidarse, Éomer se detuvo un momento frente a él con un aire de desafío en su rostro. Hecho esto, siguió su camino hacia la ciudad.  
  
El combate se detuvo totalmente en el momento en que Éowyn bajó la espada, ignorando por completo al contrincante. Se quitó el yelmo que cubría su cabeza, deteniendo de esa forma y obligando a su oponente, su primo Théodred a imitarla. La rubia muchacha hizo una especie de altavoz con ambas manos y gritó fuertemente.  
  
-¡¡Éomer!!¡¿A dónde vas?!   
  
No obtuvo respuesta. Ambos lo observaron a la par que muchos de los que estaban ahí. Pero sólo ellos dos continuaron con la vista fija en el mayor de los príncipes, mientras los demás jóvenes del grupo que entrenaban los Rohirrim tomaron sus turnos para seguir practicando el duelo con espadas.  
  
-Se está metiendo en problemas con tu padre.   
  
-Si, lo sé. Pero no entiende. -El rostro de Éowyn se ensombreció un poco. –Tal parece que no le importa que lo castiguen.  
  
Théodred volteó hacia la muralla de la ciudad, viendo la caravana, y sonrió un poco al imaginar el por qué del comportamiento errático del mayor. Le señaló a la muchacha su descubrimiento, y ambos voltearon a verse. -Mira, tenemos visitas. Y creo saber quién es.  
  
Ella sonrió también, levantando las cejas al hacer de las suposiciones un pequeño juego de adivinanzas.  
  
-¿Grima? ¿Crees que esta vez si sea él?  
  
-Estoy casi seguro. -Un gesto pícaro asomó al rostro del joven heredero al pensar en eso. -De otra forma, Éomer los hubiera ignorado, tal como suele hacer con todos. Ven.  
  
Théodred y Éowyn se tomaron fraternalmente de la mano y llegaron hasta donde el Mariscal continuaba de pie, supervisando los combates de entrenamiento. Su rostro mostraba disgusto.  
  
-Señor... -El príncipe se dirigió a él con respeto. -Éowyn y yo te solicitamos autorización para retirarnos.  
  
-¿Ustedes también? -Gruñó levemente, pensando en su hijo mayor y la influencia que ejercía aun sobre su primo y su hermana, aunque fuera sin proponérselo. -Si se van, tienen sanciones de tiempo de entrenamiento durante dos semanas.   
  
Ambos jóvenes protestaron, pero Éomund se mostró inflexible. Finalmente fue Théodred quien accedió al acuerdo.  
  
-Si, tío... eh... señor. Mañana iniciaremos con las sanciones.   
  
Éomund asintió, volviendo su vista hacia los pequeños grupos de combatientes, dando por terminada la discusión. Sin embargo, antes de que los muchachos se retiraran, los detuvo intempestivamente, como si hubiese recordado algo.  
  
-¡Ah, Éowyn! ¡Dile al necio cabeza dura de tu hermano que tiene castigo! ¡Y que no se espere ninguna concesión de mi parte!  
  
-Padre, por favor. -Éowyn trató de interceder por Éomer. -No seas tan duro con él. Es uno de tus mejores estudiantes, y de los que te han sido de mayor utilidad en las misiones de reconocimiento.   
  
El Mariscal la observó, pensativo. Era cierto que Éomer se había dedicado muchísimo para empezar a perfilarse como el sucesor del Mariscal, que su esfuerzo para ser uno de los mejores combatientes era admirable, y su forma de desenvolverse como guardián de los ejércitos de los Señores de la Marca era comparable incluso con los mejores hombres que ya estaban al servicio de las armas. Reconoció como padre que su hijo era de verdad un joven con mucho potencial, y casi se había sentido orgulloso de él. Sin embargo, su espíritu rebelde y su comportamiento irreverente se habían incrementado al doble, tal vez. Y por desgracia, esa irrespetuosa forma de actuar había llegado ya a oídos del rey Théoden.   
  
-¡Es rebelde e imprudente! ¡Eso le quita todos los atributos que pueda ostentar! Y el único remedio contra esa terquedad sabes que es el castigo por medio de trabajos pesados.   
  
La muchacha bajó la vista, consternada y no tuvo más remedio que asentir a lo que su padre le decía. Théodred la jaló por un brazo, instándola a seguirlo al castillo mientras volvía a ceder. Su perfil diplomático estaba saliendo a flote.  
  
-Le diremos, señor. Mañana estará aquí, con nosotros.  
  
Éomund pareció satisfecho con eso. Ambos jóvenes se alejaron de ahí con una sanción sobre sus ánimos y un regaño bien merecido.  
  
\-----------------------------------  
  
Éomer alcanzó el castillo mucho después de que llegara la caravana. Imaginó que los recién llegados estarían ante el Rey, en el Salón Principal, así que con paso rápido se dirigió hasta ahí. Sonrió al ver que realmente se trataba del consejero y otras personas, viajeros ocasionales, y que no había errado al pensar que la figura encapuchada que viera salir de la carreta era quien había esperado durante días interminables en esos casi dieciocho meses transcurridos.   
  
Sin despegar la vista de ellos, se acercó por un lado de manera muy discreta, buscando el rostro de su antiguo amigo. Sentía el desbocado latir de su corazón ante ese esperado encuentro, y la ansiedad se anidó en su estómago mientras caminaba en silencio y buscaba un lugar desde donde pudiera verlo sin interrumpir la audiencia.   
  
Sin embargo, eso no era una cualidad en él.  
  
Théoden se distrajo un momento al verlo detenerse justo detrás de una de las columnas, observando con atención al encapuchado. Y eso hizo que los viajeros voltearan también hacia donde estaba.  
  
Éomer contuvo la respiración al ver la mirada de Grima. Sintió un terrible escalofrío cuando sus ojos esmeralda se toparon con el vacío y la desolación en sus ojos cristalinos, y un frío intenso se plantó en su pecho al descubrir en la palidez de su rostro una casi imperceptible mueca de burla y cinismo. La sorpresa recibida por esos cambios tan drásticos lo paralizó un momento, hasta que la maléfica sonrisa de su antiguo consejero lo hizo huir de ahí, despavorido.  
  
No supo cómo había llegado hasta los establos. En su desenfrenada carrera sólo volvía a tener presente en su memoria esa mirada de brillo extraño, perverso.   
  
Después de dar vueltas en un mismo sitio, se sentó sobre unos troncos apilados cercanos a los implementos de montura, aun sorprendido por haberse encontrado con la mirada de un perfecto desconocido.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Théodred lo encontró en los establos, sentado cerca de la cuadra donde los corceles de él y Éowyn eran guardados. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía en esa actitud de incertidumbre. Prácticamente, desde el día anterior a la partida de Grima. Se le acercó despacio, buscando sus ojos. Éomer sólo lo vio fugazmente, y volvió a perder su mirada en un montón de pastura frente a él. Se sentó a su lado hablándole con cierta calma.   
  
-Te hemos buscado desde hace horas. Éowyn aun piensa que estás en alguna parte del castillo. Va a rabiar cuando le diga que tuve razón. -El mayor no hizo siquiera intento de reír con el comentario. Aun sentía la amarga opresión en su pecho al recordarlo. Volteó hacia la mano de su primo recargada en su rodilla, en un mero gesto de apoyo, y después fijó su vista en la del otro muchacho. Éste se veía preocupado. -¿Quieres hablar?  
  
Éomer suspiró, retirando un vez más su vista de él. Ni siquiera sabía de qué podría hablar.  
  
-No... gracias, Théodred.   
  
-De acuerdo. ¿Puedo saber entonces qué hizo que te pusieras así? -Ante la inminencia de una nueva negativa, el menor hizo un gesto de disgusto y retiró su mano de la pierna de su primo. -No me vayas a decir que no es nada, Éomer. Cuando algo raro o malo pasa, siempre vienes a contemplar a tu caballo.  
  
-¡No es cierto! -Eso pareció funcionar. El mayor volteó con él un tanto molesto, pero después recapacitó. -Oh... bueno.... no sé. ¿Tú lo viste?  
  
-¿A quién? ¿ A Grima? Si. Hablamos un poco. Dice que está muy feliz de haber regresado..  
  
Éomer lo observó detenidamente mientras lo escuchaba con atención. Su mirada se oscureció un poco más.  
  
-¿Notaste algo extraño en él?  
  
-¿Extraño? No... bueno, ya parece un adulto, y se ve algo cansado, pero no. Lo vi casi como cuando se fue.  
  
Un profundo suspiro salió de Éomer antes de que le dijera lo que había visto.  
  
-No es el mismo. Sus ojos parecen vacíos, y su sonrisa desapareció. Tuve la extraña sensación de que es alguien totalmente distinto del Grima que conocemos. -Bajó la vista un poco. En su voz se notaba el desaliento.  
  
-Oh, vamos. Sabes que la gente cambia, y él no es la excepción. Imagino que no es el mismo, ya que estuvo preparándose en conocimiento y muchas otras cosas con Saruman. Es lógico que haya cambiado.  
  
-Es curioso, primo. Pero algo muy dentro de mi me dice que no es de ese tipo de cambio del que estamos hablando. Esto es algo muy extraño.  
  
Théodred se intranquilizó al escucharlo decir eso. Volteó hacia todos lados y bajó la voz, a manera de reproche.  
  
-Éomer, no puedes estar hablando en serio. Pudo ser por el cansancio del viaje por lo que lo viste distinto. No sé... pueden haber muchas excusas para lo que me estás diciendo. Yo que tú no me preocuparía tanto.  
  
El mayor volteó a verlo, y asintió no muy convencido. Debía terminar con la duda que lo carcomía, o no podría estar tranquilo. Además de que ardía en deseos de hablar con él, de verlo otra vez, de saberlo cerca de sí.  
  
  
Éowyn los encontró a la entrada del castillo, ya sin armadura, vistiendo a la usanza de las doncellas de Rohan. Parecía que algo la mantenía inquieta también.   
  
-Te dije que lo encontraría pronto, prima. –Théodred quiso pensar que la tensión que sentía por aquellos dos era sólo parte de su imaginación. Que la visita de un antiguo amigo los tenía nerviosos, y que todo eso pasaría pronto. –Y no me quisiste creer. Estaba escondido entre los caballos.  
  
Ambos jóvenes se extrañaron al no verla sonreír. En otro momento, eso hubiera hecho que su espontánea sonrisa aflorara sin dificultad ante ellos. Pero ahora...  
  
-Éowyn, ¿pasa algo malo? –Éomer la sujetó por un brazo fraternalmente Los tres caminaron al interior del castillo por un corredor lateral.  
  
-Hay malas noticias. Varios consejeros y el Rey están en audiencia emergente con nuestro padre. Parece que la guerra con los sureños se ha adelantado a sus predicciones.  
  
Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron alarmados, visiblemente afectados por esa noticia. De ser así, de haber un enfrentamiento, Éomer saldría con los Rohirrim, y tal vez Théodred también sería requerido. En esas circunstancias, incluso los jóvenes mejor adiestrados, a pesar de ser aun adolescentes, debían salir a la batalla.  
  
-Pero... Se supone que eso había sido arreglado hace meses. Se supone que los pueblos del sur no volverían a intentarlo.  
  
-El antiguo rey de las regiones sureñas murió, príncipes. –Como si fuese una sombra salida de algún oscuro rincón del corredor, Grima caminó al encuentro del pequeño grupo. Éomer notó que Éowyn se ocultaba un poco de su vista, detrás de él, con una ligera expresión de temor y sobresalto. –Es el nuevo soberano de esas tierras quien desea recuperar los territorios que según sus ancestros, Eorl el Joven les arrebató. Está reuniendo un ejército, y si no se le detiene ahora, en poco tiempo logrará lo que desea.  
  
El gesto cínico en la brevísima sonrisa de Grima provocó un escalofrío en el mayor, y pudo casi jurar que su hermana había sentido lo mismo. Sin proponérselo, adoptó una actitud de protección hacia ella.  
  
-Pero... iniciar una guerra es muy drástico. –Théodred los observaba a todos con algo de recelo. Los hermanos se habían resguardado en un incómodo silencio. –Debería haber una forma de negociar, llegar a algún acuerdo. Sé que los pueblos que se extienden al sur aun son bárbaros, pero algo de entendimiento deben tener...  
  
Grima rió quedamente, pero de una manera que nunca lo habían escuchado. Éomer no fue el único que sintió que esa risa antinatural le erizaba la piel.   
  
-Ah, majestad. –Dijo finalmente el mayor en ese pasillo, acercándose aun más a los muchachos, buscando furtivamente con la mirada a la joven que intentaba ocultarse de él. –Aun se nota que tienes pocos años de vida, y tu experiencia en las relaciones diplomáticas no se ha desarrollado como debiera.   
  
-P-pero... aun no comprendo... –El mayor de los muchachos se animó a mostrar su inquietud respecto a lo que estaba escuchando. –El antiguo rey admitió que esos territorios que ahora reclaman pertenecen por derecho y legitimidad a los Señores de la Marca ¿Por qué habrían de iniciar una guerra con quienes han sostenido la paz por tanto tiempo? ¿Qué más los ha motivado?  
  
-Estos pueblos han vivido con rabia durante generaciones, príncipes. Los mantenía en paz la precaria convicción de su antiguo rey en los pactos hechos con los Señores de Rohan, y por el enorme temor de que sus ejércitos eran pequeños y menores en capacidad que los de tu pueblo. Pero ahora es diferente. –Su voz era poco más que un siniestro murmullo. Sus ojos, impregnados de una gélida sombra de burla, se pasaron de los de Éowyn a los de Éomer, como si buscara algo en ellos. –Ahora creen tener superioridad numérica al aliarse unos con otros y la ventaja de un pacto con un desconocido adversario de vuestro reino.  
  
Alcanzó a Éowyn, alargando una pálida y delgada mano hacia su cabello rubio, tomando entre sus dedos con extrema delicadeza un mechón del mismo. Éowyn estaba demasiado alterada, y trataba de controlar ese extraño miedo que experimentaba ante ése que había sido su mentor y consejero. Al sentir su toque, la muchacha dio un respingo, soltándose de él y retrocediendo precipitadamente.   
  
-¡Grima, me asustas!  
  
Éomer se interpuso una vez más entre ellos, sin saber si los rápidos latidos de su corazón eran producto sólo de esa extraña ansiedad y el pesado sobresalto en los que la voz en extraño tono del adulto los había conducido, o si se mezclaban incluso con otro sentimiento intenso y doloroso, al darse cuenta que la atención total de Grima estaba en ella, en su hermana.   
  
-Princesa Éowyn, haces bien en temer. Son muchos los motivos que podrían moverlos a estas decisiones. No dudo al decir, hermosa Dama Blanca, que las mujeres de Meduseld y los pueblos que pertenecen al reino son consideradas como el botín más preciado para esos bárbaros. –Sonrió al decírselo, pero esa sonrisa no había sido tal para ellos. Había sido una terrorífica expresión de crueldad dibujada en su rostro. -Después de los territorios y los corceles, por supuesto.  
  
Éowyn se retiró sin decir palabra, alejándose rápidamente del lugar, de la presencia del consejero. Éomer tuvo el mismo impulso de alejarse al sentir de pronto sobre él la mirada de Grima, pero resistió al no permitir que sus ojos se cruzaran. Théodred estaba muy confundido y no se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir entre el adulto y sus dos familiares. Tal parecía que era el único que no captaba el cambio que el consejero mostraba.   
  
Grima decidió retirarse también del lugar. Sabía que el mayor de los príncipes lo buscaría para hablar de ellos, de la víspera a su partida a Isengard, y tenía muy presente que debía hacer entrar en razón a Éomer, detenerlo en su intento por continuar en esa absurda idea de sentimientos adversos.   
  
Más ahora que sus prioridades habían cambiado.   
  
Más ahora que la había visto a ella...  
  
\---------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Éomer lo alcanzó en el corredor que llevaba hacia las habitaciones interiores, en el área más alejada del castillo. Grima había elegido con cuidado la que sería su nueva habitación en esa zona, especialmente porque sabía que era uno de los lugares menos visitados y transitados.  
  
-¡Grima! -Al escucharlo llamándolo por su nombre, el consejero se detuvo, volteando levemente hacia el muchacho que lo alcanzaba. -Necesito hablar contigo.  
  
-Tengo cosas por hacer, noble señor. Aun no me he instalado adecuadamente.  
  
-Déjame ayudarte. Mientras lo hacemos, podríamos hablar. -Insistió con cierta vehemencia.  
  
El adulto bajó un poco la cabeza, pensativo. Y Éomer tuvo la sensación de que volvía a ver al antiguo Grima. Eso lo hizo sonreír.  
  
El consejero por su parte, empezaba a librar una fuerte batalla interior. Tener a Éomer cerca de sí lo hacía recordar su vida tranquila y llena de alentadoras y hermosas experiencias que había pasado con los príncipes hacía tanto tiempo. La nostalgia y los meses de enclaustramiento en Isengard, además de todo lo que había vivido ahí, junto a Saruman, lo hacían también desear que esos tiempos regresaran, y que jamás se le hubiese presentado esa "oportunidad"...  
  
Pero ya era tarde. Ahora tenía objetivos qué seguir. Ahora tenía una tarea qué terminar, y así poder reclamar también su recompensa... aunque eso pudiera tener la peligrosidad de una mentira...  
  
-Está bien. -Asintió el consejero. -Ven. Mis habitaciones están por acá.  
  
Éomer lo siguió alegremente. Y Grima no dejaba de observarlo.  
  
Había cambiado, bastante. De ser un lampiño jovencito quinceañero cuando lo dejara, ahora era casi un hombre, casi un adulto. Sus viriles facciones se habían fortalecido en los rasgos paternos, y su cuerpo había embarnecido, delineando músculos trabajados por los entrenamientos de los Rohirrim. Una rubia barba ligera cubría parte de sus mejillas, y el vello que antes brillaba sólo con la luz del sol sobre su labio superior había engrosado un poco, dejándose ver ya como un pequeño bigotillo, aun en proceso de seguir cambiando. Su voz ahora era la de un joven, sin matices cambiantes ni nada por el estilo. Su tono grave era uniforme. Su cabello llegaba más abajo de sus hombros, pero las tonalidades no eran las mismas. De ser un rubio de un solo tono, al igual que el cabello de su hermana Éowyn, ahora se podían apreciar distintas tonalidades en él, tal vez por los cambios sufridos, por los tiempos pasados bajo el sol.  
  
El intempestivo recuerdo de esa tarde en la que estuvieron juntos, de esa noche que compartieran en una misma cama, lo golpeó como un relámpago en la lejanía de la llanura...  
  
Llegaron a la habitación del consejero y éste lo hizo pasar.   
  
A pesar de haber llegado hacía poco, Grima se había ocupado en ordenar lo que había podido antes de presentarse con el Rey. Éomer recorrió la estancia con curiosidad.  
  
-Tienes cosas raras, Grima. -Le dijo mientras le señalaba varios artefactos innovadores. Un telescopio descansaba sobre el librero, junto a una lamparilla de extraña construcción. El mayor sólo asintió, levantando algunos libros y colocándolos en uno de los estantes empotrados junto al mueble que servía de escritorio. -¿Qué es esto?  
  
Al voltear hacia el muchacho, lo vio sosteniendo un aparato de medición cartográfica, dándole vueltas en las manos mientras lo veía con marcada curiosidad. Grima sonrió de forma genuina, y sus ojos adquirieron por un momento un muy leve atisbo de ternura. Éomer aun seguía siendo un niño curioso e inocente.  
  
-Ayuda a trazar rutas en los mapas y a conocer las distancias que existen en puntos señalados.  
  
-¿Haces mapas? –Su mirada se fijó en la del consejero, sonriendo. –Debe ser interesante.  
  
-No realmente, sólo aprendí a trazar los contornos de los territorios y a medir las distancias, como una parte de los conocimientos generales que debo tener como consejero. Mi verdadera labor es más importante que sólo hacer mapas. –Volvió a inclinarse para tomar más libros del piso y acomodarlos.  
  
-Ah... –Con torpe cuidado, el muchacho dejó el aparato en una esquina del escritorio y se inclinó para ayudarle con los libros que había en el piso. –Grima, ¿aun recuerdas cómo montar un corcel?  
  
Éste se quedó quieto, sólo viéndolo profundamente sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Un leve sonrojo tiñó su pálido rostro al sentir la cercanía del muchacho, al notar la manera en que su vista acariciaba sus facciones. Y al interpretar de otra forma lo que le decía. Asintió con un gesto y continuó con lo que hacía, desbaratando toda posibilidad de contacto con él.   
  
-Eso no podría olvidarlo nunca, querido amigo. Aunque tampoco es mi prioridad.   
  
Éomer bajó la vista un poco, algo decepcionado. Tal vez ni siquiera aceptaría ahora volver a acompañarlos a las cabalgatas que acostumbraban dar como parte del entrenamiento de jinetes.  
  
-Pero si podrías acompañarnos alguna vez, ¿no? Podría ser en algún paseo, o una tarde que estés desocupado...   
  
-Podría ser, aunque no puedo asegurártelo. No con todo lo que ahora el reino de Rohan confronta, príncipe Éomer. No con la amenaza de una guerra en las fronteras del reino. No puedo asegurarte que vuelva a montar un corcel en toda mi vida otra vez, porque ni yo lo sé.  
  
Éomer asintió levemente, sintiendo una vez más un fuerte desánimo. Por más que quisiera verlo como antes, Grima ya no era el mismo, y su relación tampoco.

–Entiendo.  
  
Grima se detuvo otra vez, estando de pie frente al librero, sin que el muchacho pudiera ver su rostro ni la dolorosa expresión que sus ojos adoptaron por segundos al escucharlo en ese tono de resignación.   
  
Pero era lo mejor. Para Éomer, para él mismo...  
  
\-------------------------------------------  
  
El Mariscal casi brincó en la silla de montar cuando los informantes se lo dijeron.  
  
-¡¡¿Orcos?!! ¡¡¿A las orillas del Entaguas?!!   
  
–No son orcos ordinarios, Señor. Son Uruk Hais.  
  
-¡¿Pero cómo es posible?! ¡Están demasiado cerca de aquí! ¿Qué saben de los pueblos ribereños?  
  
Con mirada grave, Éomer seguía interesado en lo que esos hombres decían a su padre.   
  
Jamás había visto un orco. Menos aun un Uruk-Hai. Pero por lo que se decía en los cuentos que usaban los adultos para asustar a los niños, sabía que eran criaturas temibles, muy fuertes y violentos, y el único propósito por el que vivían era para destruir humanos.  
  
Involuntariamente volteó hacia donde se encontraba su hermana, sentada en el pasto a varios metros de ellos, descansando a la sombra de su caballo. Ajena a lo que ahora él escuchaba de noticias preocupantes, su sonrisa cuando lo volteó a ver fue luminosa y encantadora.  
  
El muchacho tembló internamente al sólo imaginar que podría llegar a perder a su familia, a cualquiera de ellos, bajo un ataque de esas abominables criaturas. Y su determinación tomó forma ese mismo día.   
  
A como diera lugar, él sería quien los protegería, incluso con su vida.  
  
-Es realmente hermosa –La voz queda y ligeramente aguda de Grima a un lado de él lo hizo sobresaltarse. Nunca escuchó que el consejero llegara hasta donde se encontraba, montando uno de los corceles del castillo. Volteó con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro. No lo esperaba. No después de que se negara por semanas a acompañarlos a las cabalgatas que realizaban como entrenamiento, en los alrededores del poblado. –Éowyn se está convirtiendo en una hermosa dama. Muy pronto tendrá pretendientes.  
  
Éomer se sintió incómodo al notar la manera como el consejero veía a su hermana. Un sentimiento que ya una vez había experimentado se hizo presente. Sin embargo, no quiso darle importancia a eso. Trató de sofocarlo, pensando en otra cosa.  
  
-Grima... ¿Tú has visto un orco?  
  
Éomer casi pudo jurar que por un momento la mirada de Grima mostró pánico al escucharlo. El consejero volteó a verlo fugazmente, pero después ocultó su vista de la de él. Y su respuesta no fue muy convincente.  
  
-¿Qué si he visto alguno? No, ciertamente no. Sé que son criaturas temibles, pero nunca he visto uno de cerca. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, señor?  
  
El joven Rohirrim guardó sus pensamientos para sí y decidió averiguar lo que ahora Grima se empeñaba en ocultar.  
  
-Parece que han visto varios en las cercanías del río. –Su mirada se había endurecido levemente, mostrando desconfianza. -Y si es verdad que son tan temibles como dicen, entonces tendremos que prepararnos para combatir contra ellos.  
  
Grima asintió levemente, pensativo.   
  
Si lo que Éomer le informaba era verdad, entonces debía prepararse él también. Debía estar listo para el momento en que los acontecimientos se pusieran a su favor.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tal como si se tratara de un ladrón, Saruman llegó en plena madrugada, bajo una torrencial lluvia y sin que muchos de los habitantes del castillo se enteraran de eso.   
  
Éomer había despertado un rato antes, acosado por las noticias que continuaba escuchando de los informantes de su padre, acerca de la inminente guerra con los pobladores del sur, y agravando la situación con la aparición más frecuente de orcos muy cerca de los poblados del reino.   
  
Habían transcurrido varias semanas desde la primera vez que escuchara a esos jinetes informando de los Uruk- Hai. Y de la última vez que había podido cruzar algunas palabras con Grima.   
  
Después de ese día, el consejero se había enfrascado en su labor, a un lado del soberano de Rohan, hablando de posibilidades y probabilidades de victoria y beneficios al ser ganadores de esa confrontación. Y el rey lo escuchaba con atención, haciendo callar a los demás consejeros, alegando que el conocimiento que Grima poseía los ayudaría a salir de cualquier problema.   
  
Y ahora, la visita del Mago Blanco sería un motivo más de preocupación entre los consejeros del soberano, pues al parecer, a nadie más escucharía.  
  
Asomado a la ventana de su habitación, resguardado por las sombras, Éomer fue uno de los pocos que vio la recepción que Grima hizo al Mago, y la larga y muy queda charla que sostuvieron ambos antes de entrar al castillo. Vio la forma en que Saruman ponía su mano en el hombro del consejero en gesto complaciente, y la leve reverencia que Grima le hacía. Saruman entró al castillo, y antes de que el consejero lo siguiera, como un reflejo involuntario, volteó su rostro pálido hacia la ventana, sonriendo de manera enigmática.   
  
Éomer no dejó de verlo, dudando si lo había logrado ver aun en medio de las sombras de la habitación y la cortina de agua que caía indolente frente a ellos. Sin embargo, al ver ese gesto en él, pensó también que Grima aun lo recordaba, y eso lo esperanzó.  
  
Regresó a la cama, cubriéndose con las cobijas al tiempo que daba libertad a sus fantasías, una vez más, recordando esa noche tan especial, recordando la forma en que Grima lo había iniciado a la sexualidad de forma tan extraordinaria para él, mientras sus dedos iniciaban la placentera pero solitaria labor de la masturbación...


	4. El nombre de la serpiente 2a parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como dato adicional, en el escrito del gran maestro Tolkien, "Las Dos Torres", Éomer hace referencia de haber conocido a Boromir tiempo atrás. 
> 
> En la historia lo he incluido como una opción de escape al tormento que el futuro mariscal atraviesa en su difícil momento de transición, de ser aun un adolescente, a la ya cercana juventud de su vida.
> 
> Una leve advertencia.   
> Al final del capítulo hay una escena violenta. Es la descripción de un ultraje sin llegar a ocurrir una penetración. Aún así, es como una violación.

Escoltado por varios jinetes, Éomer avanzaba por las inmediaciones de Fangor, espada en mano y sentidos totalmente alertas. Sentía que su corazón le golpeaba con violencia el pecho. Más todavía porque no había hablado podido hablar bien con Gihren, el Rohirrim que encabezaba el grupo.   
  
Le había comentado solamente que desconfiaba de la lealtad de alguien de la corte, que había visto sombras de hombres en un ir y venir espaciado durante las noches oscuras y sin luna, o bajo lluvias torrenciales, llevando tal vez noticias de las decisiones que se forjaban en las mesas de batalla de la casa de los Rohirrim; le había hablado de sus temores con respecto a que tal vez esos informantes nocturnos no fuesen sueños, y que de verdad corrían grave peligro por ello. Y lo más apremiante, que tal vez esos informantes tuviesen algo que ver con la presencia de orcos en los linderos de Rohan.   
  
Días antes habían llegado a la casa de Édoras noticias alarmantes de que dos poblados habían sido asaltados por amenazantes criaturas, y los Rohirrim eran requeridos no sólo para hacer recorridos de vigilancia en las fronteras del reino. Ahora la tarea se volvía aun más difícil.  
  
¡Y qué decir para Éomer!  
  
Antes de que su padre lo llamara para hacerlo miembro de una partida de reconocimiento, el joven príncipe había hecho un descubrimiento que lo llenaba de dudas e inquietudes dolorosas respecto a Grima.  
  
Hacía poco más de una semana, una noche en especial en que no había podido conciliar el sueño, y mientras veía por la ventana el paso de la madrugada, había visto una figura algo peculiar saliendo del castillo, dirigiéndose hacia los establos. Pudo darse cuenta que era Grima quien se escabullía de manera furtiva hacia la región de Fangor, montado en el corcel que estaba destinado a su uso. Y lo hacía a la perfección.  
  
Toda esa noche esperó a que regresara, y cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, poco antes del alba, el jinete apareció de forma igualmente sigilosa como se había marchado.   
  
Así que desde que hiciera tan nefasto descubrimiento y hasta ese momento, el príncipe vivía una situación que le preocupaba al punto del insomnio. ¿Qué había salido a hacer Grima a esas horas de la noche? Y precisamente a una región en donde se decía que podría haber mucho peligro si los orcos aun continuaban apareciendo en sorpresivas invasiones a los territorios de Rohan.  
  
Ese día en especial, había notado su ausencia en la corte desde temprana hora. Lo había buscado, hasta que uno de los caballerangos le informara que un encapuchado había salido de los establos poco antes del amanecer y no había regresado hasta esos momentos. Una preocupante ansiedad lo había hecho confiarle sus dudas a Gihren, sin aclararle la identidad de quien sospechaba era ese encapuchado.   
  
Sus cavilaciones terminaron cuando pudieron escuchar murmullos distintos de los ruidos del bosque. Sigilosamente, empuñando las armas, el grupo de Rohirrims llegó hasta un pequeño claro en donde pudieron ver a uno de esos repulsivos seres hablando con el misterioso informante. No pudieron ver su rostro, pero sin que eso fuese necesario, Éomer reconoció mucho de él.   
  
El ambiente se tornó pesado y silencioso, llenando al pequeño grupo de un momentáneo temor. Y de pronto, en medio de tanto silencio, un grito que resonó en estridentes ecos entre los árboles se dejó escuchar, al momento en que tres figuras grotescas caían sobre ellos.  
  
Con desesperación el joven pudo ver que el encapuchado que seguían huía en veloz carrera adentrándose más en el bosque, mientras ellos se enfrentaban a una emboscada.  
  
Un golpe apenas esquivado a tiempo lo había hecho caer de Pies de Fuego, y desde el suelo mohoso pudo ver que el corcel huía despavorido entre los árboles en alocada carrera en dirección a los establos. Rápidamente se incorporó, justo en el momento en que un enorme y ennegrecido mazo de hierro intentaba alcanzarlo. Con la espada, apenas en un movimiento de reflejo detuvo dos golpes más, y en el tercero, la hoja de su espada se partió debido a la fuerza con la que era azotada por la pesada arma.   
  
Los tres guerreros restantes combatían valientemente, a pesar de estar en desventaja por el sorpresivo ataque del que habían sido víctimas. Uno de ellos, Durlahi, amigo de su padre, logró herir al monstruo que acosaba al muchacho. Eso evitó que Éomer resultara herido por el siguiente golpe de la enorme maza. Sin embargo, el ente se volvió hacia él, destrozándole la cabeza de un golpe.   
  
Éomer se quedó en el suelo, conmocionado por el terrible giro que daba la situación ante sus ojos. Hasta que la voz imperiosa de Gihren lo hizo reaccionar.  
  
-¡¡¡HUYE, ÉOMER!!! ¡¡¡AVISA A TU PADRE!!!  
  
Sin esperar más, el muchacho obedeció.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Éomer corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sintiendo que las criaturas le pisaban los talones.  
  
La espada rota no le serviría de mucho, y si las leyendas y cuentos que asustaban a los niños en las noches oscuras, a la luz de las fogatas en los hogares de Meduseld eran verdad, esas bestias no se detendrían hasta haberle dado caza. Probablemente terminaría siendo el alimento de esos carnívoros entes, y nadie sabría lo que le habría ocurrido al no encontrar sus restos.  
  
" _¡No! ¡No me alcanzarán!_ " pensó mientras continuaba su carrera hacia la salida del bosque, hacia las praderas verdes de Rohan, en donde seguramente podría ser auxiliado por algunos de los hombres de su padre.  
  
Sin embargo, el pánico es el peor enemigo cuando se trata de mantener la cabeza fría. Y Éomer lo olvidó.   
  
Escuchaba las pisadas de los orcos a pocos centímetros, el crujir de ramas de árboles cuando los monstruos las apartaban de sí, y las agitadas y nauseabundas respiraciones casi las sentía en su cuello. Y fue tanto el temor de que alguno de ellos sobrenaturalmente pudiera correr más rápido que él, que con la mayor imprudencia volteó hacia atrás, provocando con ello el tropezón que lo hizo rodar por el suelo.  
  
Quiso levantarse casi al tiempo de su caída, pero un espantoso dolor en la pierna lo obligó a permanecer en el suelo, quejándose entre maldiciones, enfurecido por su torpeza. Volteó hacia la extremidad lastimada, dándose cuenta que sangraba profusamente, y una vara puntiaguda asomaba por una parte de su pantorrilla.   
  
-¡Maldición! -Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, logró ponerse de pie, y con valiente determinación sujetó la vara y la arrancó de su pierna. Su grito de dolor levantó una parvada de pájaros de las copas de los árboles y alertó a los que lo perseguían.   
  
\--------------------------------  
  
El joven capitán de Minas Tirith se detuvo un momento al escuchar en el otro extremo del bosque algo tan inusual.  
  
El hombre al que escoltaba junto con un pequeño grupo de soldados se le acercó, también escudriñando en el horizonte sombrío. Su voz se escuchó grave.  
  
-Un grito humano.  
  
-¿Qué crees que esté pasando, Gandalf? No es el primero que escucho.  
  
-No puedo decir que sea una batalla, Boromir. -Ambos se voltearon a ver, preocupados. -Pero sin duda alguien ha sido presa tal vez de los orcos que rondan estos territorios.  
  
-No se escuchó muy lejos de aquí. -Boromir desenfundó su espada, buscando la aprobación de Capagrís. -Tal vez podamos ser de ayuda a quienquiera que haya caído en semejante calamidad.   
  
Gandalf asintió y ambos se alistaron para cabalgar a toda prisa hacia donde se escuchara ese grito. Boromir volteó hacia el resto de los hombres, avisándoles de la situación.  
  
-¡Iremos al final del bosque! ¡Parece que alguien necesita nuestra ayuda!   
  
Sin pensarlo mucho, los hombres que lo acompañaban se unieron a los dos jinetes y cabalgaron a toda prisa hacia el punto indicado.  
  
\-----------------------------------  
  
Sin permitir que la inconciencia lo venciera, Éomer emprendió la marcha una vez más, sintiendo también una amarga opresión.   
  
Estaba en gran desventaja.   
  
Armado sólo con una espada inservible, sin cabalgadura, solo, herido... Sería la presa más fácil que esos entes jamás habrían cazado.   
  
Caminando con enorme dificultad, recargándose en los troncos de los árboles y tratando de mantenerse conciente, fue acercándose a los linderos del bosque, a tan corta distancia, pero tan lejos para un hombre herido.  
  
Estaba a punto de lograrlo, a punto de salir a las verdes y extensas llanuras, cuando un gruñido a un lado de él lo hizo detenerse.   
  
Volteó a su izquierda, aterrado, confirmando lo que sus oídos y su temor ya le habían avisado.  
  
Tres enormes Uruk-hais lo veían detrás de un grupo de árboles jóvenes, con torcidas sonrisas y enormes armas. El que parecía ser el líder del grupo avanzó varios pasos hacia él, mientras Éomer se incorporaba cuan largo era, tratando de mantenerse en una actitud defensiva e intimidante.   
  
-Así que aquí estás. -El orco lo observó ladeando la cabeza mientras su áspera voz lo atemorizaba aun más. -Y creías que ibas a escaparte, "bocadito".  
  
-¡¡Garob¡¡ ¡No hables con la presa! -Chilló el más repugnante de los tres. -¡Mátalo ya! ¡Quiero hincarle el diente desde que lo vimos allá atrás, y tú te entretienes platicando!  
  
-¡Silencio, animal! -El primero orco volteó con furia hacia atrás, demandando a los otros que no se metieran. Sin embargo, eso le dio alguna ventaja a Éomer.  
  
Tomando un fuerte impulso, el muchacho blandió la espada, y al momento en que el orco volvía a verlo, un fuerte golpe en plena cara con la hoja rota lo hizo trastabillar.  
  
Éomer aprovechó el desconcierto de los entes para tratar de correr, pero no alcanzó siquiera a salir del bosque. Se sintió levantado en vilo por la enorme garra de uno de ellos cuando lo aferró por el cuello. Y sin poderlo evitar, su cuerpo se estrelló contra otro árbol al ser lanzado con fuerza por el enfurecido monstruo.   
  
Cayó desmadejado entre las raíces, jadeando adolorido y muy cerca de perder el conocimiento. Sólo pudo levantar un brazo, tratando de cubrirse al ver que los monstruos se le echaban encima con las armas sobre sus cabezas, gritando y profiriendo maldiciones.  
  
-Padre... Éowyn... -Volteó hacia otro lado, cerrando los ojos, al tiempo que tristes palabras eran dichas al viento. -Lo siento...   
  
“ _Grima..._ “   
  
Sin embargo, el golpe que esperaba nunca llegó.

De pronto, los gritos de los orcos cambiaron, y se sumaron a ellos otros gritos, muy diferentes. Escuchó el silbido de las saetas y el chocar de espadas entre esos gritos y después, nada...  
  
Con enorme desconcierto, temblando por el momento vivido, se atrevió a abrir los ojos.  
  
-¡Aun está vivo! -El rostro de un hombre adulto, con el cabello gris y una barba tupida que aún mostraba hebras oscuras lo primero que vio y lo último que escuchó fue una orden dada en forma urgente. -¡Es de los Rohirrim! ¡¡Rápido, Boromir!! ¡¡Debemos llevarlo a Meduseld!!  
  
\-------------------------------------------------  
  
Se sintió transportado unos brazos fuertes en medio de órdenes proferidas a gritos, mientras su cabeza permanecía recargada contra el pecho de un reacio guerrero. Levantó la vista un poco y el jinete volteó con él al sentir su movimiento. Le sonrió levemente, antes de concentrarse una vez más en el camino que recorría.  
  
Oscuridad nuevamente...  
  
El alboroto en la casa de Édoras al recibirlo volvió a despertarlo por algunos segundos.  
  
Lo siguiente que pudo ver fue el rostro asustado y lloroso de Éowyn junto al pálido gesto de Théodred... El jinete que lo llevara en su cabalgadura aún sosteniéndolo en sus brazos... las voces de su padre llamando a gritos a los curadores.

Y entre la bruma del siguiente episodio de inconciencia, la mirada gélida y vacía de Grima sobre él...  
  
\--------------------------------  
  
La tibia caricia del sol en su rostro lo recibió al despertar de la inconciencia.  
  
Tardó un poco en reconocer su habitación, y se sintió aliviado y agradecido al comprobar que seguía vivo.  
  
Cerró los ojos otra vez y dejó que el sueño de la convalecencia lo envolviera otra vez. Hasta que una mano fría se posó sobre su frente. No quiso hablar, pero tampoco abrió los ojos. No quería hacerlo.  
  
-Sé que estás despierto, joven amigo.   
  
Una voz totalmente desconocida lo obligó a entreabrir sus ojos opacados por el sueño, sólo para encontrarse con dos completos extraños a su lado. Reconoció al mayor de ellos como el hombre que lo revisara en el bosque, y al otro como el jinete que lo cargaba entre sus brazos al recorrer las llanuras velozmente. Era un apuesto y gallardo jinete, de sonrisa amable y mirada llena de ternura hacia él.   
  
Éomer enrojeció un poco cuando se le acercó, viéndolo con interés.  
  
-Eres muy valiente, pequeño Rohirrim.   
  
“ _¿Pequeño?_ ”  
  
-Fue una suerte que Boromir escuchara tu grito. -Explicó el hombre mayor, a manera de presentación. Éomer pasó su vista de uno a otro por dos ocasiones. -De no ser así, Rohan hubiese perdido a un valiente futuro Mariscal.   
  
-G-gracias, señor...  
  
-Dime Gandalf. En algunas partes de estos territorios me conocen como Capagrís. -Su bondadosa sonrisa le infundió un poco de fuerza, y mucha confianza. Éomer le sonrió débilmente. -Pero estamos intrigados, hijo de Éomund. ¿Qué hacías en medio del bosque de Fangor, solo y sin armas?  
  
El muchacho cerró los ojos un momento, pensando en eso.   
  
Estaba seguro casi al cien por ciento que habían seguido a Grima hasta el bosque, y que éste había hablado con alguien de los planes de guerra y la manera como los Rohirrim podrían ser divididos y derrotados.   
  
Eso era traición.  
  
Y los traidores recibían un castigo muy severo, incluso la muerte en caso de que el rey lo dictaminara.  
  
¿Qué podía hacer?  
  
-N-no iba solo, ni desarmado... estábamos recorriendo las inmediaciones del bosque, resguardando la entrada a los territorios de las llanuras. Fuimos emboscados por orcos. -Su vista se oscureció un poco al recordar a cada uno de los valientes hombres que habían caído, víctimas del ataque de los Uruk-hais, y todo por defenderlo a él... -Éramos cuatro, pero mis acompañantes murieron cuando confrontábamos a esas criaturas.   
  
-Lo siento. Pero tenemos el consuelo de que gracias al valor y la lealtad de esos hombres tú estás con vida. –Gandalf se levantó de su lado, disponiéndose a salir de la habitación. –Bien, solicité una audiencia con el rey Théoden, y es casi hora de ir ahí. Vendré más tarde, joven amigo.  
  
-Mithrandir... –Boromir no se movió de donde estaba. Sólo le dirigió una mirada fugaz al muchacho y clavó sus ojos grises y penetrantes en Capagrís. –Me gustaría quedarme un poco más con él.   
  
Gandalf sonrió, asintiendo, y los dejó solos.  
  
-¿Mithrandir?  
  
-Es un gran amigo. Aunque muchos dicen que su presencia es sólo para llevar malas nuevas y desgracias. Pero su ayuda es invaluable. Tenlo en cuenta.

-A-así lo haré, señor. 

Éomer enrojeció aun más debido a su insistente mirada. Boromir se sentó a su lado, en la cama.   
  
-Me recuerdas mucho a mi hermano. –Dijo mientras llevaba su mano hasta la frente del más chico, retirando los rebeldes mechones rubios de su rostro. –Deben tener casi la misma edad.   
  
Éomer se animó a seguir la conversación. Comenzaba a serle agradable la presencia del guerrero.  
  
-Hablas con nostalgia de él. ¿En dónde está? ¿Por qué no vino contigo?  
  
-Eres curioso. –Al decir eso, una leve sombra de tristeza empañó su mirada. Éomer se dio cuenta de eso. –Se quedó en Minas Tirith, por insistencia mía. No está aun preparado para salir a las batallas, y Gondor necesita un capitán cuando todos estamos en campaña.  
  
-¿Capitán? Pero dices que tiene mi edad... ¿y ya es capitán? –Clavó sus verdes ojos en él con interés, mientras el otro sonreía más abiertamente. -¿Pues desde qué edad se preparan ustedes para eso?  
  
-Oh, no es lo que piensas. Es por el linaje.  
  
Boromir notó un sobresalto en el muchacho. Y se percató que no sabía realmente con quién estaba hablando.  
  
-¿El linaje? ¿Hablas de la Casa de los Senescales? E-entonces... tú eres...  
  
-¿Senescal? Si. Aunque prefiero mil veces ser guerrero toda mi vida a tener que confrontar la aburrida tarea de ser diplomático. Eso no es para mí. –Volteó hacia la ventana un momento, como si sintiera nostalgia otra vez. –Eso se lo dejo a mi hermano. Es más listo que yo para eso.  
  
-¡Un Senescal!... ¿En serio? -Abrió aun más los ojos en gesto de franca sorpresa. Se decían tantas cosas del joven capitán. -Entonces tú debes ser... el Alto Guardián de la Torre Blanca... de los descendientes de Elendil...  
  
-Bueno, si. Pero no des tanto crédito a todos los cantos que llevan de un lado a otro los viajeros.   
  
-¡Señor! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -Éomer se incorporó un poco, pero fuertes dolores por todo el cuerpo lo detuvieron ligeramente sofocado.   
  
-Tranquilo, príncipe Éomer. -Con delicadeza lo ayudó a recostarse otra vez, acariciando sus hombros mientras lo hacía. -Recuerda que aun estás magullado por el trato infame de esas criaturas. Permanece recostado.  
  
Boromir bajó su mano hasta encontrar la de Éomer, y con mucha delicadeza la sujetó, acariciando imperceptiblemente los dedos del muchacho. Éste no supo qué hacer, pues aunque el roce de la piel un tanto encallecida de los dedos de Boromir fuese muy leve, había sentido como si una descarga eléctrica lo hubiese tocado. El rubor en sus mejillas se acentuó, al igual que la sonrisa del gondoriano. Un brillo especial en sus ojos le dijo más que sus palabras.   
  
Ninguno de los dos notó que alguien entraba de forma tan sigilosa que semejaba a un gato.  
  
-Eres valiente y decidido. Tu padre debe estar orgulloso de ti.  
  
-Eh... no sé... me ha dicho que soy testarudo... y...  
  
Grima se acercó a la cama, hasta que casi estuvo a un lado de ellos. Éomer y Boromir se sobresaltaron al escuchar su voz queda y extraña.  
  
-Tengo la misma opinión que él, príncipe amado. -Sus fríos ojos se posaron en la cama, precisamente en las manos de ambos jóvenes. Éomer tiró de su mano al notarlo, soltándose del mayor. -Eso casi te cuesta la vida hoy.  
  
Boromir sintió la enorme tensión en el cuerpo del muchacho, y se percató de la terrible incertidumbre en sus ojos. Parecía que no le agradaba ese hombre. O que le incomodaba el que los hubiese encontrado tomados de la mano. Volteó a verlo, y la sensación de rechazo fue automática. Pero supo ocultarlo demasiado bien.  
  
Grima saludó al gondoriano en forma reverente, antes de retirarse de la habitación.  
  
-Capitán Boromir, es un honor tenerlo entre nuestras distinguidas visitas. -Dejó su rostro pálido sin más expresión que una ligerísima sonrisa mientras hacía una leve reverencia. -Le agradezco tanto el que haya arriesgado su vida y sus hombres para rescatar a mi señor de un terrible dilema.   
  
-Afortunadamente estábamos cerca del lugar. Y como misión que debemos observar en todo territorio al que nos internemos, especialmente en territorio de amigos, el matar orcos no es una opción.   
  
Grima asintió sin agregar más nada a sus palabras. Volteó nuevamente su vista hacia donde el convaleciente permanecía y sonrió, tratando de imprimir un aire de dulzura en su rostro.

-Debo irme, pero volveré en unas horas. Descansa, noble señor.   
  
Éomer asintió sin dejar de verlo mientras el consejero se retiraba, y al ver que cerraba la puerta tras de sí, un suspiro de alivio salió del pecho del muchacho. Boromir lo notó.  
  
-Perdona mi atrevimiento, Éomer. Ese hombre no me da confianza. ¿Quién es?  
  
-Su nombre es Grima, hijo de Gálmód. Como su padre, es consejero de nuestro soberano, el rey Théoden. -Una leve sombra de tristeza asomó a sus ojos mientras lo decía. -Sé que infunde temor, y tal vez rechazo en algunos  por su forma de comportarse, pero antes no era así. Lo conocí el día que sepultaba al anciano. Nos hicimos amigos y cuando vino a solicitar una audiencia, intercedí por él. Mi tío... eh... el rey me dijo que por mi causa había considerado sus servicios como nuestro tutor y maestro, situación que ocurrió por tres años. Pero después vino un hombre, Saruman el Blanco, y lo convenció de irse a Isengard para aprender más cosas.   
  
Éomer pausó su relato mientras volteaba hacia la ventana, observando los colores que el atardecer daba a los campos que se extendían hasta la línea del horizonte. Una fuerte melancolía se escuchó en su voz al continuar.  
  
-Regresó hace poco de Isengard... pero... de alguna manera, Boromir, por algo que ocurrió en su estancia en la torre del Mago Blanco, no es el mismo Grima que partió. Es alguien totalmente distinto... no sé en qué forma, pero ése no es el Grima que conocí como mi amigo.  
  
Boromir escudriñó su rostro sombrío, e intuyó que la tristeza en él no era por una simple amistad. Había algo más...  
  
-¿Lo estimas? -Al asentimiento silencioso, atacó con otra pregunta. -¿Sólo como amigo, o hay algo que nadie más que tú y él saben?   
  
Una vez más, Éomer volteó con Boromir sin poder evitar un ligero sobresalto. Sus ojos estaban enormes, y una expresión incierta en su rostro le indicó que sus sospechas eran ciertas. El menor se sonrojó fuertemente, mientras intentaba en vano decir algo. Finalmente Éomer bajó un poco la vista, y susurró con voz dolida.  
  
-B-bueno... yo... no sé cómo sucedió. De pronto no pude dejar de pensar en él, en la forma en que me trataba, cómo me escuchaba con suma atención e interés, su genuina preocupación por ver que pudiera entender sus enseñanzas... no sé cómo... pero un día descubrí que mi sentimiento hacia él era diferente... muy especial...  
  
Boromir lo escuchaba ligeramente ceñudo. Eso le estaba gustando menos.  
  
-¿Él lo sabe?  
  
Éomer suspiró profundamente, y de súbito, cambió la conversación.  
  
-Me siento cansado. Boromir, gran señor de Gondor, quisiera dormir un poco.  
  
Boromir entendió y le sonrió una vez más mientras lo veía acomodarse entre los almohadones.   
  
Y tal como si se tratase de algún hermano menor, pero muchísimo menor, el gondoriano lo arropó y besó su frente con reverencia y amistad.  
  
-Descansa, príncipe. Hablaremos después, con más calma.   
  
Sin embargo, la conversación entre los dos jóvenes quedó inconclusa.  
  
El grupo de hombres que capitaneaba Boromir tuvo que dejar Meduseld al siguiente día, despuntando la mañana. Había ocurrido un sorpresivo ataque en la región de la Puerta de Osgiliath.   
  
Éomer despidió a Boromir desde la ventana de su habitación, con un leve movimiento de su mano. Y Boromir devolvió el gesto, acompañado de una tierna sonrisa.   
  
\------------------------------------------  
  
Una semana después del incidente con los orcos, Éomer continuó en las sospechas del informante misterioso.  
  
Había acompañado a su padre a las regiones cercanas a los Vados del Insen, y había sido testigo de un feroz enfrentamiento de un grupo de Rohirrims contra algunos bárbaros venidos de lejos.   
  
Éomer llegó apresuradamente hasta el castillo, proveniente de las regiones cercanas al Ánduin llevando noticias de su padre y la compañía que defendía algunos de los poblados. Solicitaba acciones inmediatas, y la autorización del rey era apremiante.   
  
Pero su sorpresa fue enorme al momento en que Théoden lo recibió.   
  
Saruman había llegado a Meduseld mientras ellos no estaban, y ambos, Grima y el Mago Blanco, acompañaban al soberano de Rohan todo el tiempo posible. Ni siquiera en consejos de batallas se despegaban de su lado.   
  
El muchacho expuso la situación que vivían en el lugar de las confrontaciones y mientras hablaba frente al trono, pudo ver que Grima se acercaba al rey y susurraba algo. Todo el tiempo que duró la audiencia fue de ese modo, hasta que Théoden tomó una decisión.   
  
Negó la petición que Éomer llevaba, para sorpresa y desesperación del jinete.  
  
-Tu padre sabía que había una muy delicada situación en esa zona. No puedo hacer nada por él.  
  
-¡Pero señor! ¡Esto no es una campaña hecha por un capricho de mi padre! ¡Necesito llevar una respuesta...!  
  
-¡Silencio, Éomer! –Théoden le lanzó una mirada llena de exasperación. -¡No hagas gala de tu voluntarioso carácter! ¡Ha sido mi decisión y no acepto insubordinaciones de tu parte! ¡Retírate!  
  
Éomer asintió con la amarga sensación de la derrota en su ánimo. Pero al voltear fugazmente con el consejero sintió que el coraje impulsivo de su carácter lo aguijoneaba. Tenía que hacer algo. Y si en ello debía descubrir una conspiración, entonces lo haría, aunque eso representara la perdición de un hombre a los ojos del rey.  
  
Volvió con su padre sin perder más tiempo, pues esa misma noche regresaría a Édoras y hablaría con Théoden, con la determinación incluso de mantenerse firme si su tío decidía no creerle, o castigarlo por su imprudencia.   
  
\----------------------------------------------------  
  
Anochecía cuando alcanzó la casa de Édoras.  
  
Al llegar a los establos, Éomer encontró a su primo alistándose también para ser parte de una campaña de reconocimiento en otro lugar de Rohan. Brevemente le comentó lo ocurrido ese mediodía, y no se extrañó al ver que su primo no mostraba sorpresa alguna con lo que oía.  
  
-No eres el único que se ha topado con eso, Éomer. –Le dijo gravemente mientras ensillaba su corcel. –Muchos de los consejeros están desconcertados con sus decisiones intempestivas, y muchas veces incoherentes a las situaciones que se le presentan. Estoy preocupado.  
  
El mayor asintió, pensando aun en decirle a Théodred acerca de sus sospechas. Sin embargo, era prioritario hablar primero con el rey.  
  
-Me gustaría verte hoy en mis aposentos, Théodred. Hay algo que me gustaría comentarte, pero no me siento seguro haciéndolo aquí.   
  
-Si, está bien. Te veo en un rato. –El menor sonrió, terminando de enganchar algunas cintas de cuero de la montura. –Como cuando hacíamos nuestras “juntas de guerra”, adentro de tu armario.  
  
-Si... –Éomer rió levemente, despidiéndose de su primo.   
  
\--------------------------------------------  
  
Buscó a su tío por los salones comunes, extrañándose al encontrar la casa de Édoras vacía, sin muchos guardias y los pasillos desiertos.   
  
Al no encontrarlo en el Salón Principal, pensó en ir a sus habitaciones. Así que con todo el valor reunido y pensando en las palabras adecuadas para justificar su presencia ahí, el muchacho se dirigió hacia el Salón del Rey.  
  
No entró por la puerta principal, sino que rodeo el salón hasta un corredor lateral y se escabulló cuidadosamente.   
  
El lugar estaba iluminado por débiles lámparas, y sólo se escuchaba la conversación de Saruman el Blanco y el rey. Éomer se sintió más nervioso, pues creía que lo encontraría solo. Sin embargo, en lugar de irse, al escuchar la inconfundible voz de Grima, se adentró aun más en el recinto, acercándose a la esquina en donde se encontraban, oculto por la pobre iluminación y las sombras del salón.   
  
Trató de poner atención a lo que decían, y los observó con detenimiento.   
  
Grima sostenía un objeto extraño; parecía una esfera negra y brillante; en su interior destellos de luz jugaban en una danza atrayente y extraña. Saruman permanecía entre él y el rey Théoden, hablando de manera tan sutil, tan dulce y atrayente en sus conceptos, en lo que decía al soberano...  
  
Éomer se acercó un poco más, ocultándose entre las sombras de las columnas, observando con atención el objeto en las manos del consejero. Sentía también una curiosa atracción que eso ejercía en él, como si sutilmente lo llamara, aunque en ningún momento sonido alguno saliera de él.  
  
Alcanzó a ver que Saruman caminaba hasta donde se encontraba el rey, quien permanecía en actitud pensativa, como si dudara de las palabras del Mago. Sin embargo, después de un rato de reflexionar en silencio, asintió con gesto grave. Grima dejó el objeto sobre la mesa y el soberano se sentó justo enfrente, observando con atención las formas caprichosas que los destellos formaban dentro de la esfera.   
  
Y sin aviso alguno, en un enceguecedor destello, "algo" pareció emerger de la esfera y sujetar la frente de Théoden con fuerza. En medio de un apagado grito de dolor y sorpresa, el recio hombre se tensó algunos segundos y después se desplomó pesadamente sobre la mesa.  
  
Grima volteó hacia el corredor lateral, aguzando su oído, creyendo haber escuchado algo, una especie de exclamación. Sus ojos escudriñaron las sombras, y alcanzó a ver, agazapado contra una de las columnas, la inconfundible silueta del mayor de los príncipes. Frunció el ceño, pero pensó en no decirle a Saruman.   
  
Éomer se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta que había casi gritado debido a la sorpresa ante lo que acababa de presenciar. Debía irse, antes de que alguien lo descubriera.   
  
Grima vio que el Mago Blanco cubría el Palantiri y se acercaba al Rey Théoden, y supo que no sería necesaria su presencia. Entonces, podría dejarlo por un momento, mientras buscaba a Éomer para saber cuánto había presenciado y de ser posible, trataría de “convencerlo” de que nada de lo que había visto ahí era cierto.  
  
Lo arreglaría él mismo, en ese preciso instante. Así que, sin decir palabra alguna, caminó sigilosamente hacia el corredor, siguiendo al joven que se perdía en las sombras del mismo.

Antes de salir del enorme salón, Grima volteó hacia atrás y su extraña y malévola sonrisa se acentuaron al ver que el Mago Blanco se inclinaba hacia el rey, dispuesto a terminar lo que había ido a hacer allí.

El Palantiri, aun cubierto, seguía brillando con intensidad.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fuertemente sorprendido y mayormente preocupado por haber visto al rey caer desmadejado sobre la mesa frente a ese objeto, Éomer se retiró del Salón del Rey hacia el interior del castillo, por el pasillo lateral por el que había llegado. Pensó también en contar a su padre lo que había visto en cuanto éste regresara de la misión de reconocimiento, y a Théodred, en cuanto estuviera con él en su habitación. Consideró que era bastante grave lo que acababa de pasar, pero no tenía idea de qué era era realmente ese peligro que intuía. La magia aun lo asustaba.  
  
Llegó a su habitación aun alterado, y antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, una delgada y férrea mano la sujetó, abriéndola con cierta violencia. Éomer retrocedió, asustado por esa repentina y no esperada visita del consejero.  
  
-G-Grima...   
  
-Veo que no esperabas verme tan pronto, príncipe Éomer. -Logró introducirse a la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. -Tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente acerca de tu imprudente forma de comportarte.  
  
El aun adolescente retrocedió dos pasos más, pero el otro lo alcanzó, impidiéndole que siguiera alejándose. Clavó su gélida mirada en la del muchacho, acrecentando en él ese incómodo sentimiento de temor.  
  
-No... tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar...  
  
-Me decepcionas. -La singular familiaridad que Grima le mostró terminó desconcertándolo aun más. -Antes morías por hablar conmigo sin descanso.  
  
Armándose de valor, Éomer lo enfrentó. Se detuvo con firmeza, tratando de evitar en su mirada de matices verdosos el tan representativo matiz del miedo. Carraspeó ligeramente antes de hacer que su voz saliera de forma autoritaria.  
  
-Está bien, Grima. Hablaremos. -Ese cambio desconcertó por un momento al adulto. -Quiero saber qué le ocurrió al rey Théoden. Exijo que me digas qué es ese objeto que le mostraron, y qué fue lo que le hizo a mi tío.  
  
Grima rió quedamente, acercándosele aun más. Éomer retrocedió al sentir el roce del cuerpo del otro contra el suyo, hasta quedar arrinconado entre la pared y un mueble de dimensiones considerables. El mayor lo acorraló sin quitar su vista de la de él. El muchacho sintió que temblaba involuntariamente. La tenue iluminación de las velas hacían que siniestras sombras se dibujaran en el rostro del consejero, y que su sonrisa tomara un aspecto terrorífico.   
  
-Le mostramos el Palantiri, joven príncipe. A través de él puede saber el futuro de su reino; puede ver quienes estarán con él, quiénes serán sus aliados, y quienes conspiran a su alrededor. Es un preciado regalo que Saruman le ha hecho.  
  
-¿Un regalo? A mi no me pareció ver eso...  
  
El semblante del consejero se ensombreció. No sería fácil engañarlo.  
  
-¿Qué crees entonces que eso pueda ser, noble señor? -Su voz era un suave murmullo, y algo que Éomer no pudo entender fue el por qué de pronto no podía hacer algo contra él, por qué no podía alejarse. -¿Por qué desconfías de los que son amigos del Reino de Rohan?  
  
-N-no desconfío, Grima...  
  
-¿No? ¿Entonces por qué te escondías? ¿Por qué pasas el tiempo espiándonos?  
  
-E-escucha... desde el momento que vi las carretas que los traían aquí tuve la intención de hablar contigo. Quería verte, quería retomar la amistad que dejamos el día que te fuiste, pero estás actuando muy raro. Te desconozco, Grima. No eres el mismo.  
  
-¿En qué basas esas suposiciones, príncipe?  
  
Éomer se tensó, nervioso e indeciso. A pesar de que estaba seguro que Grima no era de fiar, que podía ser un traidor, no podía decirlo abiertamente.   
  
-Eh... b-bueno... Es que... –Y decidió aplazar esa acusación. Decirle sólo la mitad de lo que pensaba. -Siento que estamos alejados... q-quiero decir... desde esa noche, cuando nos despedimos... siempre pensé que nuestro trato sería distinto... que tu y yo...  
  
-Ah, ya veo –Lo interrumpió de manera abrupta. Nuevamente la mirada de Grima dejó ver un brillo extraño. -Pero príncipe, permíteme recordarte los términos en que quedamos ese día.   
  
Se acercó más a él, quedando sus rostro a pocos centímetros uno del otro. El menor sintió que enrojecía, mientras un fuerte temblor invadía su cuerpo.   
  
-No... espera. No hablo de eso... yo...  
  
-Una sola vez, Éomer amado. Ése fue el trato, para evitar que la tristeza te consumiera. Pero veo que lo olvidaste, y me doy cuenta que en vez de aceptarlo, te has empecinado en conseguir tus caprichos a como dé lugar.  
  
Por un momento no supo qué hacer. Sin embargo, la mano del mayor bajó hasta su entrepierna y aun sobre la ropa, se cerró sobre él con violencia, arrancándole un doloroso gemido y débiles protestas..   
  
-¡No...! ¡S-suéltame...!   
  
-¡¿Es esto lo que quieres?! ¡¿Por esto me sigues como si fueras mi sombra?! ¡Muchacho imprudente!  
  
-N-no... p-por favor, para.... -Un gemido ronco salió de su garganta al sentir que su cuerpo respondía de pronto a los bruscos estímulos del otro. Grima lo soltó por un momento, pero sólo para buscarlo sin que la barrera de los tejidos de la ropa se interpusiera. -...por favor... no sigas...  
  
Grima friccionó con fuerza, encajando los dedos en la piel delicada. Éomer sintió que sus piernas no lo sostendrían, así que se aferró al otro, jadeando desesperado. Grima empezó a susurrar palabras extrañas a su oído, y eso provocó una fuerte reacción en el cuerpo adolescente. Éomer estaba aterrado ante eso, mas no podía soltarse. De pronto las fuerzas lo habían abandonado.  
  
-Debes entenderlo, joven príncipe. Nunca más, por tu bien, el de tu padre y tu hermana. Por el bien de Rohan, nunca más vuelvas a acercarte a mi de esa forma. -Un par de sollozos de parte del muchacho arrancó una sonrisa de satisfacción al consejero.   
  
-¡B-basta...!! ¡¡de... detente...!!  
  
Éomer se inclinó al sentir una repentina oleada de placer mezclada con un intenso dolor. Su rostro se descompuso en un rictus extraño, cerrando los ojos mientras continuaba jadeando, emitiendo leves gemidos.   
  
-¡Éomer! ... -Théodred abrió la puerta repentinamente, pero se quedó como clavado al piso al verlos en esa situación. -¡¿Qué pasa?!  
  
Grima cubría con su cuerpo lo que estaba haciendo, pues había quedado de espaldas a la puerta. Pero los movimientos en su brazo eran demasiado evidentes, así como la forma en que su primo se aferraba a los hombros del mayor. Alcanzó a ver el rostro enrojecido y descompuesto del muchacho, inclinado sobre Grima, mientras leves movimientos convulsivos y sus gemidos entremezclados de dolor y placer salían de su garganta sin control alguno.   
  
Éomer abrió los ojos y volteó a la puerta. Su razón estaba nublada, pero aun así alcanzó a gritarle al adolescente.  
  
-!!V-vete...!! -Al ver que no reaccionaba, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y volvió a gritar. -¡¡VETEEEE...!!  
  
Grima volteó hacia él sin dejar lo que hacía. Su mirada estaba llena de ira, e infundía un irracional temor.

Théodred salió de la habitación, confundido e impactado. Jamás había visto algo parecido.  
  
Éomer chilló, aferrándose a los hombros de Grima al tiempo que levantaba el rostro y su espalda se arqueaba en un amargo y muy doloroso clímax. Grima lo sostuvo por un momento mientras terminaba, pero después de eso, lo soltó, dejándolo caer al piso como si se tratara de un fardo. Lo miró despectivamente, mientras se limpiaba la mano y se retiraba de él unos pasos. El muchacho estaba en el suelo, hecho un ovillo, doliéndose por la forma como el mayor lo lastimara.   
  
-Espero que esto te haga recapacitar, Éomer. Todo lo que conseguirás de mi será siempre igual.  
  
Sin agregar más, sin ayudarle siquiera a ponerse de pie, Grima salió de la habitación tal como había entrado, de forma brusca y sigilosa.  
  
No se dio cuenta que Théodred salía de su escondite, a las sombras de una columna cercana, observándolo irse. Y al cerciorarse de que el pasillo quedaba totalmente desierto, se abalanzaba hacia la habitación de su primo, encerrándose en cuanto estuvo adentro.  
  
-¡Éomer! –Lo llamó desde la puerta, aun indeciso acerca de lo que debía hacer. Pero no hubo respuesta a su llamado. Entonces se acercó al muchacho, quien aun yacía en el piso, quejándose dolorosamente, ovillado con ambas manos en su entrepierna. -¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te hizo?  
  
El mayor de los dos sólo atinó a murmurar algo, pero el heredero no lo entendió. Con cuidado lo auxilió, ayudándolo a levantarse y acostarse en la cama. Pero no supo qué más hacer, y la preocupación estaba dando paso a una fuerte ansiedad en el adolescente.  
  
-¿Qué hago? ¡Dime qué hago para ayudarte!  
  
Éomer volteó con él, sujetándolo de un brazo. Su rostro aun estaba desencajado por el dolor. Una capa de frío sudor empapaba su frente.  
  
-...C-cura...dor... –Sus palabras salieron con dificultad, pero era lo que su aun nublado pensamiento le permitía razonar. Théodred asintió, dispuesto a irse velozmente por alguno de los curadores del castillo. Sin embargo, antes de poder retirarse de su lado, Éomer juntó fuerza y se incorporó un poco, alcanzando a sujetarlo por un brazo. Fijó su mirada opaca en la de su primo, y dijo una última súplica. –N-no... les... digas esto... por favor... ni a ella... o a mi padre...  
  
-¡¿Pero estás loco?! ¡Te lastimó!  
  
-¡P-por favor! Te lo suplico... –Sus fuerzas menguaron entonces, y lo soltó, dejándose arrastrar por su peso hacia la cama, agotado por el esfuerzo y casi paralizado por el dolor.   
  
Théodred no tuvo más remedio que acceder y aun con el temor de dejarlo solo en las condiciones en que estaba, salió de la habitación apresuradamente.  
  
Al quedar solo, Éomer volteó hacia la ventana, jadeando aun sofocado.

Permanecía tendido sobre el lecho, sintiendo que había sido ultrajado de una manera espantosa por quien alguna vez había amado incondicionalmente. Cerró los ojos, dejando que pequeñas y amargas lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas mientras su pensamiento reclamaba una explicación.  
  
“ _Grima... ¿por qué...?_ ”


	5. El nombre de la serpiente 3a parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Éowin y Théodred tienen un poco más de interacción en este capítulo.
> 
> Éomer y Éowyn empiezan a notar los cambios en el Rey Théoden al escuchar sus decisiones. La desesperanza se hace presente en el reino ante eso.
> 
> Por su parte, Théodred hace una sorpresiva confesión a su primo.

El cielo mostraba apenas leves fragmentos de colores claros mientras el alba se anunciaba.  
  
Théoden abrazó a su hijo, dándole las últimas recomendaciones antes de partir. Hecho esto, lo dejó para acercarse a uno de los hombres que comandarían el grupo junto al adolescente.  
  
Éowyn se acercó a su primo mientras éste terminaba de alistar su cabalgadura.   
  
Se notaba una fuerte tensión en el aire de esa madrugada, como si una oscura nube de presagios nefastos envolviera el territorio de los señores de La Marca.  
  
Théodred volteó hacia ella al sentirla cerca de sí y le sonrió tiernamente.  
  
-Éowyn, no esperaba verte.  
  
-Quería despedirme de ti, Théodred. Además de saber cómo pasó la noche mi hermano.  
  
La expresión del heredero se tornó ligeramente sombría. Volteó hacia todos lados, inclinándose un poco hacia su prima.  
  
-Él está bien, por ahora. Tuvo una alta fiebre durante las primeras horas que el curador estuvo con él, pero eso ha pasado ya. –Sin que nadie pudiera verlo, puso en la mano de su prima una daga, envuelta en una bolsa hecha de cuero y adornada con grabados. –Sin embargo, prima querida, temo por su vida. Por eso me alegra verte.  
  
Éowyn fijó sus expresivos ojos en los de su primo, sin entender claramente qué era lo que Théodred intentaba decirle.   
  
-¿Corre peligro? ¿Pero cómo...?  
  
Théodred puso su dedo índice sobre los labios delicados de ella, obligándola a guardar silencio.  
  
-Hay ojos y oídos espías en toda la casa de Édoras, Éowyn. –Dejó su rostro, deslizando su mano por el cabello sedoso de su prima. –Cuídalo. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para regresar lo más pronto posible. Entonces hablaremos.  
  
Ella asintió con un gesto, y él volvió a sonreír. Besó su frente y la dejó, subiendo a su cabalgadura.  
  
Minutos después, el grupo de Rohirrims que Théodred comandaba junto a otros dos guerreros se alejó del palacio, llevándose con ellos bendiciones y buenos deseos de los habitantes de la ciudad. Éowyn permaneció en la explanada, sosteniendo contra su pecho la daga que recibiera de manos de su primo. Théoden estaba a su lado, con una mano descansando sobre su hombro, sosteniéndose ambos en ese gesto de unión familiar.  
  
\--------------------------------  
  
La claridad del día lastimó sus ojos cuando volteó hacia la ventana.   
  
Éomer despertó con una extraña sensación de irrealidad.  
  
Aun no estaba muy seguro si todo había sido un sueño, o si en realidad había sido testigo de los extraños recursos mágicos de Saruman, y lo que había ocurrido con su tío.  
  
Se sentó en la cama, aun mareado por la debilidad que su cuerpo mostraba, y recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Pudo darse cuenta que estaba solo.  
  
Théodred se había ido.  
  
Unos leves toques en la puerta llamaron su atención. Al voltear hacia ahí, encontró el rostro de su hermana asomándose antes de entrar totalmente a la habitación. Llevaba una charola con varios platos y vasos, y una jovencita la seguía, sosteniendo una palangana y un pequeño cubo con agua.   
  
-Hola, dormilón. –Saludó ella con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, acercándose a la cama por un lado. Dejó la charola en la mesilla de noche y se sentó a un lado de su hermano, tocando su frente. -¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
Éomer sonrió débilmente, dejando que su hermana lo consintiera. La joven que acompañaba a la princesa salió de la habitación después de dejar el cubo y la palangana cerca de la cama.  
  
-Estoy bien, pero aun me siento mareado y adolorido.   
  
-Me imagino. La fiebre no te dejó hasta muy tarde. –Con suma delicadeza, Éowyn retiró algunos mechones de cabello del rostro de su hermano. –Théodred se fue bastante preocupado, a pesar de que el curador le comentó que estabas bien, que sólo necesitabas descansar un poco más.  
  
El joven asintió con una ligera expresión de culpabilidad.  
  
Su primo había pasado casi toda la noche con él, velando su sueño, asegurándose de que no sufriera otro ataque, posiblemente sin dormir la mayor parte del tiempo. Y él no había podido decirle lo que había visto en el Salón del Rey.  
  
¡El rey! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!  
  
-Éowyn, ¿cómo está mi tío? -Preguntó con algo de preocupación en su voz, volteando a verla.   
  
Su hermana se extrañó por esa pregunta.   
  
Ella lo había visto como todos los días, sano, en completas funciones como soberano de Rohan. Habían desayunado juntos, y había sido él quien le comentara que su hermano había llegado en un lamentable estado, exhausto y enfermo.   
  
Habían pasado una buena parte de las primeras horas de la mañana hablando acerca de lo que ocurría en los territorios en donde los Rohirrim patrullaban y prestaban ayuda a los habitantes de las aldeas, de las posibles amenazas que enfrentaban y de la posibilidad de que las mujeres de Rohan volvieran a formar parte de las fuerzas armadas del reino.  
  
Hasta que Grima se presentó, haciéndole saber al rey que Saruman el Blanco deseaba hablar con él en privado.  
  
-Él está bien, Éomer. Estuve con él esta mañana.  
  
Éomer parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido.  
  
-¿E-estás segura de que se encuentra bien?   
  
-Por supuesto que estoy segura, hermano. –Súbitamente, Éowyn tuvo un sobresalto al recordar lo que Théodred le había dicho. -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te preocupas de esa forma?  
  
El joven dudó entonces si debía decirle a ella lo que había visto. Tal vez si ella se enteraba, corriera alguna clase de peligro, incluso podría ser atacada de la forma en que él lo había sido. Entonces se decidió por no preocuparla más.  
  
-Anoche pensaba hablar con él, pero Grima me dijo que estaba indispuesto. –Tuvo un momento de indecisión, más buscó una buena excusa. –Imagino que estaba cansado por un día de arduo trabajo.  
  
-Lo estaba, mi señor. –La voz reptante de Grima los hizo sobresaltarse un poco. Ambos voltearon hacia la puerta, encontrándose con la mirada escrutadora del consejero fija en ellos. –El rey se retiró temprano a sus habitaciones por un leve malestar. Mi maestro Saruman lo atendió, aconsejándole que durmiera un poco más de tiempo para que pudiera restablecerse, y así estar a tiempo para despedir a su hijo.  
  
Éomer sintió una punzada molesta en su estómago al ver al consejero ahí, mintiendo descaradamente. Su mirada se tornó seria y su rostro adquirió una expresión grave. Grima entró también a la habitación, deteniéndose al pie de la cama, sonriendo con un gesto indulgente a los hermanos.  
  
-Veo que te has recuperado, príncipe Éomer. El curador me dijo que pasaste una noche muy intranquila.  
  
-¿Qué deseas, Grima? –Preguntó ella de manera glacial, abrazando a su hermano en un gesto de sobreprotección.   
  
-Hermosa Dama Blanca, estaba preocupado por la salud de mi señor. Además, han llegado noticias de la compañía que dirige mi señor Éomund.   
  
Ambos hermanos voltearon a verse por un momento, para al siguiente volver sus ojos hacia el consejero. Éomer fue el primero en mostrar su angustia ante ese comentario.  
  
-¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Qué noticias tienes para nosotros? ¡Habla, Grima!  
  
-Refrena tu impaciencia, príncipe. No hemos sabido mucho, pero al parecer la batalla librada en los Vados del Insen fue victoriosa para tu padre. Se habla de una ayuda providencial que obtuvieron de un hombre extraño, un hombre que lleva por distintivo el llamado de “Esperanza”, pero nada hemos confirmado aun.  
  
Éomer se soltó del abrazo de su hermana e intentó levantarse, ante la reticencia de ella.  
  
-¿Qué haces? ¡Aun no estás bien! –La joven se levantó con una clara expresión de enojo en su rostro.  
  
-Éowyn, he perdido ya demasiado tiempo convalesciente. –Logró salir de entre las mantas y ponerse de pie al otro lado de la cama. –Soy un Rohirrim, no un decrépito acabado y quejumbroso.  
  
-¡Pero estás enfermo!  
  
La mirada del muchacho fija en la del consejero en una expresión indefinida hizo que Éowyn dudara de sus propias palabras.  
  
-Puedo asegurarte que estaré bien, hermana. No es justo que mientras todos se han marchado a las batallas, yo permanezca enclaustrado por una supuesta enfermedad que no debió presentarse nunca.   
  
Grima borró la leve sonrisa que sostenía cuando las verdes pupilas brillaron de manera glacial sobre él. No era una mirada que mostraba sus desbordadas emociones como solía hacerlo.   
  
Era diferente, soportando un profundo vacío dirigido a él.  
  
Pudo darse cuenta que él mismo había arrastrado al fracaso la ya precaria relación que había entre ellos al actuar de manera precipitada y violenta contra el príncipe, y que eso traería problemas mayores sobre los planes del Mago Blanco.   
  
Ahora que Saruman le había confiado su estrategia para apoderarse no sólo de los territorios de Rohan, sino de Gondor también, sabía que la recompensa que anhelaba sería pronto una realidad completa. Y su enorme ambición, desatada durante el tiempo de convivencia con ese hombre de doble ánimo, y acrecentada con la idea de incluir a la princesa en las insultantes promesas que Saruman le hiciera, lo apresuraba a cometer actos que años atrás hubiese odiado.  
  
Debía arreglar lo que él mismo había desencadenado. Debía resarcir su error, a costa de lo que fuera. Así tuviera qué deshacerse de los dos príncipes para lograr su cometido.  
  
Pensando cómo podría resolver ese problema, optó por retirarse y planear una buena estrategia.  
  
Se acercó a Éomer, levantando una mano hacia su rostro en una clara intención de prodigar una caricia superflua, pero el joven Rohirrim lo esquivó, volteando el rostro hacia otra parte. Éowyn se llevó de forma inconsciente una mano a la cintura, al lugar en donde había sujetado entre sus ropas la daga que Théodred le había entregado esa mañana.  
  
-Príncipes amados, debo irme –Grima no insistió, retirándose dos pasos de él–. Les he traído noticias de su padre, y me gustaría permanecer más tiempo junto a ustedes para asegurarme que no corren peligro alguno, más mis obligaciones aun son muchas. Los veré más tarde.  
  
Dicho esto, el consejero dio la vuelta y caminó rápidamente, saliendo de la habitación.  
  
La tensión que ambos jóvenes habían experimentado ante Grima fue soltándolos poco a poco, haciéndolos relajarse de sus actitudes defensivas.   
  
Éomer buscó entonces sus ropas de batalla, dándose prisa para recibir a su padre e informarle de todo lo que había visto al llegar al castillo. No podía dejar pasar más tiempo.  
  
Éowyn lo observó con un dejo de preocupación en su rostro, y sólo atinó a hacerle una breve advertencia mientras se dirigía también a la puerta de la habitación.  
  
-Aunque no sé qué ocurre, pero estoy segura que hay peligro a nuestro alrededor, Éomer. Ten mucho cuidado. Temo por tu vida.  
  
El muchacho volteó con ella, asintiendo levemente. Se sintió responsable de la angustia y la preocupación que mostraba la joven frente a él, así que buscó la mejor forma de tranquilizarla. Se acercó a ella antes de que saliera de la habitación, y la abrazó, acariciando su largo y sedoso cabello sobre su espalda.  
  
-Lo sé, querida hermana. Haré todo lo posible por mantenerme a salvo. –Al retirarla un poco de si, deshaciendo el abrazo, le sonrió con dulzura. -Sé fuerte en nuestra ausencia. Rohan necesita de alguien compasivo y de mano de hierro para ser gobernados. El rey te necesita a su lado.   
  
Ella asintió, devolviéndole una débil sonrisa.  
  
\------------------------------------  
  
Éomund se había presentado ante el soberano, justo en el enorme salón principal de la casa de Édoras.   
  
Éomer estaba presente también, observando con cuidado todos los movimientos y las palabras de su tío, tratando de encontrar algún vestigio de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.  
  
Sin embargo, todo parecía ser normal.   
  
Théoden escuchaba con atención a su cuñado, teniendo a su lado a los dos hombres a los cuales ahora Éomer consideraba peligrosos, aunque no estaba seguro en qué manera podían serlo.  
  
De la misma forma en que se llevara su audiencia ante el rey, el joven Rohirrim pudo ver con disgusto que tanto Saruman como Grima aconsejaban a Théoden ante las palabras del Mariscal, denegando sin mayor esfuerzo sus peticiones de aumentar la vigilancia a los poblados más alejados de Meduseld, y anteponiendo excusas extrañas a las propuestas de levantar alianzas mayores con los gondorianos.  
  
Éowyn llegó al lado de su hermano, su rostro pálido y su mirada empañada de preocupación al ver la contienda verbal entre sus parientes.  
  
-¡Gondor no nos ayudará incondicionalmente, Éomund! ¡Tú crees que una alianza con los hombres de la Ciudad Blanca puede traernos beneficios, pero te equivocas! ¡Los Senescales han mantenido siempre un pensamiento de conquista sobre estas tierras!  
  
-¡Pero tu gente está desprotegida! ¡No somos suficientes para contener un ataque simultáneo de bárbaros y monstruos en las aldeas más lejanas! ¡Además, las alianzas…!  
  
-¡He dicho que no, es mi última palabra!  
  
Éomund se acercó hasta la pequeña escalinata, aun aturdido al escuchar a su soberano en esa actitud.  
  
-Señor… no entiendo por qué has decidido dejar a tu pueblo a merced de los bárbaros. No entiendo cómo puedes negar tu ayuda a los que te aman. ¿Quién ha envenenado en esa forma tus pensamientos…?  
  
-¿Estás dudando de mi cordura, Éomund?  
  
-No de tu cordura, mi señor, sino de quienes dicen aconsejarte con sabiduría, cuando sus palabras en realidad traen desesperanza…  
  
-¡Guarda silencio, Mariscal! ¡Ahora veo de dónde tu hijo ha tomado el carácter rebelde e impulsivo!   
  
Pronto, la audiencia terminó siendo un caos entre las palabras de desaliento del Mariscal y los guerreros más allegados a él, y las autoritarias palabras que Théoden les dirigía, acusando a unos y otros de insubordinación ante las decisiones que tomaba. No le tomó mucho tiempo al rey para exasperarse, al grado de levantarse del trono, señalando a Éomund.   
  
-¡Retírate, antes de que cometas el grave error de convertirte en un traidor ante tu soberano!  
  
Toda la audiencia enmudeció al escucharlo, mientras el Mariscal retrocedía un paso, sorprendido por la acusación que Théoden imputaba sobre él.  
  
Bajó la vista con enorme dolor, dejándole saber sus pensamientos.  
  
-Antes que cometer una traición a la casa de Édoras, moriría por mi propia mano. Tú, señor, sabes bien que preferiría morir mil veces antes de que el sólo pensamiento de traicionarte llegase a tomar forma en mi mente. Jamás levantaría mi mano contra ti o tu descendencia.  
  
Dicho esto, Éomund se retiró precipitadamente del salón.   
  
Éowyn salió detrás de él, seguida por la mirada cínica del consejero.  
  
Sin embargo, Grima volteó hacia otra parte del salón al sentir que alguien mantenía la vista fija en él. Su rostro se demudó al descubrir a Éomer justo frente a su persona, temblando de indignación, con expresión iracunda y desafiante.  
  
Aunque no fue por mucho tiempo, fue suficiente para darse cuenta que una guerra personal acababa de declararse entre ellos.  
  
Lo vio irse también, siguiendo los pasos de su padre y su hermana, sin voltear nuevamente hacia él.   
  
  
\-----------------------------------  
  
  
Théodred alcanzó a los jinetes que se aproximaban velozmente al campamento, deteniéndose ante ellos y bajando de su propia montura.  
  
Éomer lo imitó, llegando hasta él y abrazándose ambos en un fraternal gesto de alegría, mientras los demás jinetes los alcanzaban.  
  
-¡Éomer, me traes un gran consuelo con tu presencia!  
  
-Créeme que lo sé, primo. Por eso hemos llegado antes de lo previsto. Mi padre nos alcanzará esta noche.  
  
El más joven se soltó del abrazo, palmeando alegremente al otro en un hombro.  
  
-¡Sean bienvenidos, jinetes! –Gritó el heredero a los grupos de hombres que llegaban detrás de su primo. -¡Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible ahora! ¡El campamento está cerca, siguiendo hacia las laderas de Emyn Muil!  
  
Al escucharlo, la mayoría de los hombres continuó su cabalgata hacia el lugar indicado, mientras los dos jóvenes regresaban a sus monturas.  
  
-Supe que tuvieron problemas otra vez, Éomer.   
  
La sombra de decepción en la mirada del mayor lo confirmó.   
  
-Veo que las malas noticias corren rápido.   
  
-Supe también que mi padre ha seguido desaprobando las ideas y sugerencias del Mariscal. Ese es un asunto de bastante preocupación.  
  
El mayor subió a su caballo pensando cómo decirle lo ocurrido en la audiencia de su padre. Volteó con Théodred al momento en que ambos caballos se emparejaron.  
  
-Théodred, temo por la seguridad de tu padre. Sus palabras y decisiones no son las mismas desde que Saruman el Blanco está con él.  
  
-¿Piensas que sus consejos estén afectando su capacidad de gobernar?  
  
-Pienso que hay una conspiración. Te lo iba a decir esa noche, pero Grima lo impidió.  
  
Guardaron silencio por algunos minutos, mientras sus cabalgaduras los conducían hacia el campamento. Théodred intentaba conectar todos los acontecimientos que hasta ese momento sabía, y lo ocurrido esa noche en la habitación de su primo. Sus pensamientos lo hicieron llegar a una dolorosa conjetura.  
  
Grima estaba en medio de lo que ocurría, ya fuera de manera directa o indirecta, tanto en acciones como en los consejos que daba a su padre. De forma aun vaga, supo también que Saruman el Blanco tenía algo que ver en todo eso.  
  
Volteó con Éomer un tanto preocupado, sabiendo que los sentimientos de su primo estaban mezclados también en todo ese asunto.  
  
-¿Estás seguro que Grima…?  
  
Éomer lo interrumpió, evitando que terminara la frase.  
  
-No lo sé. Es una fuerte posibilidad, pero aun no lo sé. –Théodred asintió, dándose cuenta que su primo no deseaba que nadie más supiera de sus sospechas. -¿Qué han logrado contra los enemigos en esta tierra?  
  
-No son enemigos comunes, Éomer. Son orcos, muy extraños por cierto. Nunca antes los habíamos visto.  
  
Orcos desconocidos. Uruk Hai posiblemente.   
  
Y el mayor de los príncipes los conocía, por desgracia.  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
Éomund observó con cuidado el horizonte, descubriendo las grotescas formaciones de orcos que bajaban de las laderas de Emyn Muil rumbo a los territorios de Anorien, señaladas por antorchas que indicaban el descenso de los entes.  
  
Había llegado poco antes de que cayera el crepúsculo, horas después de que su hijo arribara junto a la compañía de Rohirrims que encabezaba Théodred, y pronto fue puesto al tanto de lo que ocurría en esas regiones.  
  
Debían destruir a esas criaturas lo más pronto posible, antes de que los pueblos bárbaros los encontraran debilitados por las batallas que confrontaran con ellos.   
  
¡Si tan sólo el rey Théoden hubiese aceptado la propuesta de las alianzas antiguas!  
  
Théodred se acercó a su tío, llevando una gran lanza en la mano derecha. Su armadura resplandecía aun antes de ser alcanzada por la luz del atardecer. El rostro del muchacho marcado todavía por la infancia le recordó a su propia familia; a Éowyn, a su esposa fallecida años atrás...  
  
-Señor, estamos en posición.  
  
Éomund asintió con marcada preocupación.   
  
Cubrirían un flanco de la batalla, pero esta se extendía aun más lejos que cualquiera de sus posibilidades. Y eso, cualquier soldado con la mínima experiencia en batalla lo sabía perfectamente.  
  
-Tenemos problemas, Théodred. –Le señaló el lugar donde momentos antes viera a la columna de orcos surgiendo de los acantilados y las peñas de las montañas, señaladas por las antorchas que llevaban para alumbrar sus caminos. El Mariscal lo hizo partícipe de su preocupación. –Esas bestias nos rodean, y no creo que por más batalla que les presentemos podamos librar a las aldeas cercanas de su ataque.   
  
El muchacho lo observó un momento, desviando la vista al siguiente para encontrarse con la espeluznante realidad de lo que su tío le hablaba. Trató de ser optimista.  
  
-Somos buenos guerreros, señor. Pienso que daremos suficiente batalla…  
  
-¡No! –Lo interrumpió Éomund al escuchar su comentario. -¡Nunca has enfrentado a bestias como esas, Théodred! ¡No tienes idea de lo que uno solo de ellos puede hacer!   
  
El príncipe lo observó desconcertado.   
  
No había visto a su tío en una situación parecida, descontrolado por los futuros acontecimientos dentro de una batalla. Sin embargo, no lo interrumpió cuando el Mariscal explicó su temor.  
  
-He perdido hombres fuertes y valientes en batallas con pocos de esos monstruos. Estuve a punto de perder a mi hijo, y tres amigos murieron por defender su vida cuando los atacaron cuatro de esos entes. Sólo la mayoría numérica y la habilidad de los gondorianos evitó una tragedia mayor. –Fijó su mirada endurecida en la de su sobrino, haciéndole ver que su aprensión no era injustificada. –Si un puñado de ellos puede vencer fácilmente a guerreros entrenados, ¿qué no podrá hacer un ejército completo?  
  
-¿Desde cuándo has perdido la fe, padre?   
  
El Mariscal y Théodred voltearon hacia atrás al escuchar la voz segura de Éomer. Éste avanzaba hacia ellos montado en su caballo, sosteniendo también una lanza, mostrando el linaje de los Rohirrim en los pesados ropajes de batalla que usaba.   
  
-No se trata de eso, Éomer.   
  
-Por supuesto que si. Ellos vienen con el sólo propósito de destruir, y nosotros estamos aquí para evitarlo. Por ello sé que los Valar no nos abandonan, y por más cruenta que sea la batalla contra ellos, no debemos darnos por vencidos. De alguna manera podremos detenerlos.  
  
Éomund bajó la vista al no poder sostener la de su hijo con esa misma seguridad. Aun se sentía desanimado por lo ocurrido en la audiencia ante Théoden.  
  
-Tal vez, pero las pérdidas serán demasiadas.  
  
-Es el precio a pagar y todos lo conocemos. –El muchacho se emparejó al lado de su padre, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, tratando de infundir esperanza en él. -¿Qué mejor recompensa para un Rohirrim que morir en el campo de batalla, peleando contra monstruos y enemigos?   
  
Théodred observaba atento el diálogo entre ellos. Sintió un ligero malestar al ver que su tío levantaba la vista hacia su hijo y asentía levemente al tiempo que le sonreía.  
  
-Admiro tu convicción, hijo mío. Dejaremos nuestro destino en manos de los Valar. Que sean ellos quienes decidan nuestro fin.  
  
Ambos jóvenes asintieron a su vez, cerrando una alianza de familia y de guerreros. Una alianza que sólo la muerte podría deshacer.  
  
\----------------------------  
  
Esa noche, mientras los orcos descendían por los serpenteantes parajes de Emyn Muil, los Rohirrim planificaban estrategias para ganar la batalla que se avecinaba.  
  
Éomer tomaría un grupo de hombres fuertemente armados y protegidos. Serían los primeros en defender el paso hacia las planicies habitadas dentro de las desembocaduras del río.   
  
Théodred partiría hacia las aldeas más cercanas con otro grupo de hombres. Ellos ayudarían a los pobladores a salir de sus hogares, hacia lugares más seguros.  
  
Éomund, acompañado por los más veteranos Rohirrim y la mayoría de los jinetes, serían quienes enfrentarían directamente a ese ejército sobrenatural y despiadado, dándoles el tiempo suficiente para organizar una estrategia de rescate de las aldeas.  
  
Terminaron las planeaciones ya entrada la noche, y se dispusieron a descansar algunas horas para recuperar fuerzas y estar preparados para la mañana siguiente.  
  
Théodred alcanzó a su primo camino a su tienda, pasando un brazo por sus hombros en un gesto de confianza.  
  
-Tengo qué hablar contigo. ¿Puedo acompañarte?  
  
-Por supuesto. –Éomer sonrió, pasando también él un brazo por la cintura del muchacho. Ambos caminaron de esa forma en medio de todo el campamento, ante la vista curiosa de los demás hombres. –¿Viste que no nos costó trabajo acoplarnos a las tácticas de batalla?  
  
-Claro. Nos instruyó el saber planear ataques contra Hamma y sus hermanitos y aliados desde tu armario. –Ambos rieron divertidos, volteando en dirección al joven que mencionaran antes, uno de sus tantos compañeros de juegos. –Pero ahora es real, primo.  
  
Saludaron con un movimiento de sus manos a varios de los jóvenes que estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata y continuaron su camino.  
  
-Lo sé, y eso me preocupa un poco. –Llegaron en poco tiempo a la tienda del mayor, y éste le cedió el paso a su primo.  
  
Al estar ambos en el interior, Théodred buscó algún lugar en donde sentarse para poder hablar claramente con él. Éomer se quitó los guantes y la cota mientras el más joven hablaba.  
  
-También me preocupa todo eso, o mejor dicho, me aterra. - Éomer se volvió hacia su primo, extrañado por esa forma de expresarse tan poco usual en Théodred. -Temo que en alguna de esas batallas pueda perderte.  
  
-Théodred, ¿de qué estás hablando?  
  
El joven heredero levantó la vista hacia su primo, dejando su mirada fija en él.  
  
-De las probabilidades de que seas asesinado, Éomer.   
  
-Pero todos tenemos las mismas probabilidades. No entiendo por qué de pronto te han asaltado temores extraños.  
  
-¿De verdad no lo entiendes? –Con una extraña expresión en su rostro, Théodred se levantó, acercándose al mayor. –Pensé que lo harías, que podrías entenderme, porque eres libre de expresarte, de mostrar lo que sientes. Pensé que entenderías esto que siento, porque tú eres diferente a todos nosotros.   
  
Éomer intentó asimilar esas palabras. Su frente se había marcado por las líneas de expresión que mostraban en él la sorpresa y el sobresalto ante lo que su primo le decía. Quiso hablar, pero sólo entreabrió sus labios un poco, sintiendo que éstos temblaban y su voz se empeñaba en no salir de su garganta. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para lograrlo.  
  
-P-pero… n-no…  
  
Théodred suspiró un poco, desviando sus ojos hacia otra parte.  
  
-Conozco la sensibilidad que posees en tus pensamientos, en tu manera de ser. Porque sé lo que hay en tus sentimientos, Éomer. Lo supe desde el momento en que él llegó a Édoras, y el brillo de tus ojos se intensificó con su sola presencia. Te lo dije en la carreta, cuando le ayudamos a mudarse con nosotros. ¿Lo recuerdas?  
  
El mayor tuvo un ligero estremecimiento al tiempo que ese recuerdo perdido volvía con fuerza a su mente.  
  
  
  
**//Flashback//**  
  
_Siendo ambos unos chiquillos, mientras se dirigían al castillo dorado en la parte trasera de la carreta, Théodred se le había acercado con una risilla burlona, susurrando en su oído una molesta cantaleta, haciéndole saber que conocía su sentir._  
  
_-‘A Éomer le gusta Grima… a Éomer le gusta Grima…’_  
  
_Al oír eso, se había sonrojado al grado de sentir que sus mejillas ardían. Y con el temor de que el joven consejero sentado a un lado de ellos hubiese escuchado, se echó encima de su primo para hacerlo guardar silencio._  
  
_-¡Ya, Théodred! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!_  
  
_Ambos niños rodaron al interior de la carreta, enfrascados en una desigual pelea ante Grima, quien totalmente ajeno a las intrigas infantiles, sonreía divertido._  
  
**//Fin del Flashback//**

  
  
Théodred bajó la vista, regresando hasta donde se había sentado anteriormente. Éomer permanecía de pie, sin moverse, sólo siguiendo sus movimientos.  
  
-Éomer, tú sabes lo que es amar sin límites, entregarse a ese sentimiento y vivir por él. También sabes lo que es el temor a perder a la persona que amas, porque también lo he visto en tus ojos. Conmigo jamás podrá ser así. Por esa razón, creí que entenderías por qué temo, y por qué te lo digo ahora.  
  
Un profundo silencio que siguió a sus palabras acrecentó la distancia entre ellos.   
  
Théodred volvió a sentarse, esta vez con actitud cansada.  
  
-Es difícil ser el heredero al trono, primo. –El rostro del muchacho se mantenía en una sombría expresión. –Todo el tiempo mostrando un carácter impasible, fuerte. Siempre dando el aspecto de ser invulnerable, siempre firme ante las tormentas. No sabes cuánto me ha costado mantenerme en esa forma. Aceptar que no debo derrumbarme a causa de mis sentimientos.  
  
Éomer sabía que era verdad lo que el joven decía. Desde que eran niños, jamás lo había visto derramar una lágrima de dolor. Ni siquiera cuando ese dolor fuese incluso insoportable.   
  
Pudo darse cuenta cuántos temores mantenía ocultos, cuántos momentos de dolor había enterrado, cuántas lágrimas había suprimido.   
  
De pronto, pudo verlo realmente.  
  
A pesar de que apenas había dejado su infancia atrás, su vida se había vuelto una carrera de obstáculos, peleando por ganar su lugar en un mundo de adultos, lleno de responsabilidades, atareado en aprender protocolos y leyes, arrebatado de la vida ligera que muchos jóvenes vivían sin la responsabilidad de gobernar un reino.  
  
Éomer se sentó a su lado, en silencio, pensando cómo podría arrancar esa oscura desesperanza del corazón de su primo. Había pasado de la sorpresa de saber descubiertos sus sentimientos, a la tristeza de conocer la angustia constante en la que el otro joven vivía.   
  
-Théodred… conoces la historia de nuestro pueblo. Somos guerreros de toda la vida y seguiremos de ese modo hasta que las guerras puedan ser superadas por la paz que todos ansiamos. Tú y yo somos guerreros, somos Rohirrims, y el riesgo de morir en las batallas por lograr esa paz nos acompañará por el resto de nuestras vidas.   
  
-Pero, Éomer…  
  
-Por otro lado, siempre habrá gente a tu lado que te apoyará, que podrá ayudarte a llevar las riendas de Rohan correctamente. No hay razón alguna para que permitas que un miedo irracional anide en tus pensamientos.  
  
-¡Ustedes son todo lo que tengo! ¡Además de mi padre, sólo están tú y Éowyn! ¿Qué valor tiene un reino si las personas que amo no están a mi lado? ¿De qué me sirve ser un hombre fuerte, si pierdo a quienes me dan esa fortaleza?  
  
Éomer se sorprendió ante su reacción. Théodred siguió hablando con desesperanza.  
  
-Ustedes han sido todo para mi. Tú y Éowyn, siempre a mi lado, ayudándome a mantenerme de pie… Por eso sé que si llegase a perderlos, a cualquiera de los dos, moriría de dolor-. Théodred volteó con él, mostrando una brevísima y amarga sonrisa. –Si llegase a perderte… no lo soportaría…   
  
Sus ojos se veían empañados, indicando que no podría contener sus emociones ocultas por más tiempo.  
  
El mayor lo abrazó, permitiéndole desahogarse totalmente.   
  
Y Théodred, el heredero al trono de Rohan, el futuro soberano de los Señores de los Caballos, rompió en un amargo y doloroso llanto acurrucado en su pecho, sabiendo que Éomer jamás le recriminaría su momento de debilidad, porque lo comprendía a la perfección.


	6. El nombre de la serpiente 4a parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las confrontaciones con los orcos en las fronteras de Rohan empiezan a ser más frecuentes y desalentadoras.
> 
> Sin embargo, el reino tiene aliados inesperados que ignoran las órdenes de Théoden. 
> 
> Por otra parte, al darse cuenta que casi provocó un gran distanciamiento entre él y Éomer y la posibilidad de perderlo como instrumento para lograr sus planes, Grima intenta ganarlo por medios nada éticos.

El amanecer llegó tardío, como si presagiara las batallas que tendrían lugar entre hombres y monstruos, como si no deseara ser testigo de los crueles enfrentamientos que se vaticinaban en los territorios de Rohan.  
  
Sin embargo, los hombres ya estaban en camino, dispuestos a cumplir con el destino preparado para cada uno de ellos.  
  
Éomer y Théodred cabalgaban juntos, hombro con hombro, en un silencio inusual.  
  
Pronto llegaron al punto en el que cada uno tomaría un camino distinto, y se detuvieron.  
  
-No temas, Théodred. –El mayor lo abrazó, tratando de levantar su ánimo. –No voy a permitir que esas bestias se burlen de nosotros.  
  
-Prométeme que volverás a casa, Éomer.   
  
-Te prometo que lo haré. Tendré cuidado, y regresaré con ustedes. –Lo soltó, al tiempo que le prodigaba una cálida sonrisa, ocultando su propio temor de no poder cumplir con la promesa recién pactada. –Estaremos bien.  
  
Théodred asintió, y sin decir más, hizo que su cabalgadura se dirigiera hacia el grupo de Rohirrims que aguardaba por él.   
  
Éomer lo vio alejarse, e hizo lo mismo sin querer pensar en lo que pasaría si su padre, los ejércitos y él mismo, caían abatidos bajo esas infames criaturas.  
  
-Estará bien, no te preocupes por él. –La voz segura de su padre lo distrajo un momento. El joven volteó al lado donde el Segundo Mariscal permanecía, montando el hermoso corcel que lo había acompañado toda su vida. –Nos encargaremos de que ninguna de esas bestias se acerque siquiera a donde se dirige.  
  
Éomer asintió un poco, pero volviendo la vista hacia el grupo en el que se había mezclado Théodred, dijo algo que apenas alcanzó a escuchar su padre.  
  
-Sé que estará bien. Pero temo por nosotros...  
  
Éomund suspiró levemente, acercándose a su vástago. En un breve gesto que intentaba inspirar confianza, palmeó el hombro del muchacho, sin querer pensar en eso. Carraspeó un poco antes de volver a hablar, y Éomer supo que eso era una inequívoca señal de que su padre trataba de echar de sí el temor.  
  
-Debemos irnos.  
  
\----------------------------------------  
  
  
Un incandescente sol se alzaba sin obstáculo alguno en la bóveda celeste, marcando la llegada del mediodía.   
  
Aunque en esos momentos, los hombres que peleaban lo podían considerar un factor en contra de ellos, pues aunque estaban acostumbrados al astro rey, aumentaba su cansancio en medio de la batalla, y su resistencia contra esas bestias menguaba.  
  
Con mirada nerviosa, Éomer seguía los acontecimientos desde el punto que se había marcado como estrategia para repeler a todo orco que osara huir de la batalla, y llegar hasta el camino que llevaba a las poblaciones cercanas de las llanuras colindantes. Y su preocupación aumentaba.  
  
Superaban en número a los hombres, y eran mortalmente rápidos y certeros en sus ataques.  
  
Éomer alcanzó a ver la segunda columna de orcos cerrándose contra el grupo de Éorlingas que su padre dirigía. Eso lo hizo tomar una rápida y temeraria decisión.  
  
Empuñó la lanza con fuerza, afianzándose también sobre su cabalgadura, y apremió al corcel para llegar lo más pronto posible. Los hombres que iban con él lo imitaron, y en poco tiempo, un bravo grupo de defensores apoyaba a los cansados guerreros que representaban la columna de ataque principal.  
  
Sin embargo, la mayoría numérica siempre tiene ventajas, y Éomer lo comprendió al ver que más orcos se sumaban a los atacantes, surgidos por maléficos conjuros de entre las laderas rocosas de las montañas, irrumpiendo con facilidad aplastante entre los humanos, exhaustos y cada vez menos en proporción.  
  
Su esperanza decaía, cuando un nuevo acontecimiento lo hizo olvidar sus temores.  
  
El ronco bramido del Gran Cuerno del Capitán Gondoriano se escuchó a través de la llanura, desgajándose en múltiples ecos entre las paredes rocosas de Emyn Muil, apagando las voces que se entrelazaban con el viento de las montañas.  
  
Éomer se detuvo por un momento, volteando hacia las fronteras del Entaguas, alcanzando a ver una enorme caballería que se dirigía hacia ellos.  
  
“ _¡Boromir!_ ”  
  
Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven guerrero, retomando entonces su propósito de no dejar vivo a cuanto orco se atravesara en el trayecto de su espada y su lanza. Volvió a la batalla con energías y esperanzas renovadas.  
  
La providencial ayuda de los Gondorianos pronto inclinó la balanza de la victoria en contra de los invasores.   
  
  
\------------------------------------------  
  
  
Pasó entre grupos de soldados que se afanaban en apilar los cuerpos mutilados de los orcos para incinerarlos, buscando con cierta aprensión. Su padre lo veía un tanto desconcertado, en medio de varios de los jinetes de más edad que ayudaban a los heridos.  
  
El muchacho se apartó de su propio ejército, acercándose con cierta cautela hacia los Gondorianos, quienes hacían también su parte en la limpieza de la región.   
  
Entonces logró verlo, de pie, entre un nutrido grupo de soldados que recibían órdenes de su capitán con toda la atención posible.   
  
Éomer desmontó de un ágil salto, corriendo al encuentro del joven capitán, echándosele encima en un arrebato de alegría demasiado espontáneo.  
  
-¡¡Boromir!!  
  
Los hombres de Góndor rieron entre sorprendidos y extrañados al presenciar la alegre camaradería de los dos guerreros, especialmente porque no tenían oportunidad de ver demostraciones de ese tipo muy frecuentemente.  
  
-¡Éomer, nos tumbas...!  
  
Boromir alcanzó a recibir al precipitado muchacho, sin mucho éxito al intentar guardar el equilibrio, yendo a parar ambos al suelo. Aunque eso no pareció importarle mucho a ninguno de los dos.   
  
Los soldados fueron retirándose poco a poco, dispuestos a cumplir con sus obligaciones, dejando a los dos jóvenes.  
  
Riéndose escandalosamente, se levantaron entre la polvareda levantada, palmeándose con insistencia los hombros. Éomer no podía ocultar su emoción y su desbordada alegría de saberse a salvo, respaldados por el ejército aliado.   
  
-¡No sabes qué alegría nos has dado, amigo! Temí que esos monstruos lograran acabar con nosotros.  
  
-Éomer, ni en tus pesadillas más absurdas vuelvas a decir eso. –Le recriminó con mirada severa su amigo. –Esos monstruos no deben jamás vencer a ninguno de nuestros ejércitos. Si llegasen a lograrlo, toda esperanza de la gente de tu país y el mío moriría. No vuelvas a pensar jamás en eso como una posibilidad, por remota que esta se muestre.  
  
El joven Rohirrim lo observó apenado. Era verdad lo que decía, y la forma como le estaba mostrando que nunca debía darse por vencido en una batalla de esa magnitud era su manera de instruirlo.  
  
-No lo haré más, te lo juro.  
  
Boromir le dirigió una mirada compasiva, asintiendo. Y retomó su carácter jovial, sonriéndole cálidamente.  
  
-Déjame verte, príncipe. Has crecido un poco más desde la última vez que te vi.  
  
Éomer sonrió también, retirándose unos pasos de él, halagado.  
  
-¿Te parece?   
  
-¡Claro! Estás más alto. –Ambos se observaron por un momento. Y Boromir no pudo ocultar el sentimiento que lo invadía ante él. Se aproximó al joven sin quitar su vista del rostro juvenil, admirándolo. -Ya eres todo un guerrero, un hombre reacio... y apuesto...  
  
Éomer enrojeció levemente al encontrar en la mirada del Gondoriano un extraño brillo. Jamás había esperado que Boromir le dijera algo como eso.   
  
Cuando el mayor levantó su mano hacia su mejilla, acariciándola levemente con sus dedos en apenas un roce discreto, un intenso cosquilleo lo recorrió por completo, intensificando el color de sus mejillas.   
  
Boromir se retiró un paso de él, evitando que miradas indiscretas pudieran reconocer lo ocurrido entre ellos. Fue entonces que escucharon los cascos de un corcel aproximándose. Ambos voltearon, descubriendo que era el Segundo Mariscal quien se dirigía hacia ahí.  
  
-Capitán Boromir, ha sido providencial su auxilio a nuestro ejército. –Se detuvo a un lado de los jóvenes y desmontó, estrechando la mano del guerrero. -Le agradezco el que no nos haya abandonado a nuestra suerte en momentos tan aciagos.  
  
-Como Guardia de la Ciudad de la Torre Blanca, es mi deber brindar protección y ayuda a quien la necesita, señor. Ha sido todo un honor para mi y mis hombres el poder auxiliar a nuestros amigos más cercanos.   
  
Éomund sonrió ante esas palabras, esperanzado. Boromir no los consideraba sólo unos aliados. Tal vez Théoden recapacitara si el joven Capitán hablaba con él.  
  
  
\------------------------------------------  
  
  
El grupo de Rohirrims en el que Théodred se encontraba llegó horas después, habiendo asegurado las aldeas reubicadas y con guardias que las resguardaran de algún traicionero ataque.  
  
Las sombras del atardecer dibujaban figuras extrañas en las paredes de las montañas de Emyn Muil, y los hombres de ambos ejércitos montaban ya sus campamentos.   
  
Los tres jinetes se encontraron en uno de los extremos del campamento, un tanto retirados de ellos, haciendo de esa reunión un evento más privado.  
  
Éomer observó al Mariscal con reticencia.  
  
-No creo que el rey acceda. –Fueron sus palabras ante la propuesta de su padre. –Ha tomado decisiones aun con pruebas frente a sus ojos de lo que está ocurriendo, y no se muestra conmovido por ello. ¿Cómo podría convencerlo él?  
  
-Es el hijo del Senescal, Éomer. Su palabra debe tener mayor peso que la de cualquier otro. Estoy seguro que no se negará. –Dijo agriamente el mayor.   
  
Théodred los observaba en silencio, sentado en un promontorio que sobresalía entre rocas pequeñas.   
  
Deseaba tanto como ellos que su padre recapacitara y aceptara las propuestas de renovar las alianzas, de ser un solo ejército y acabar con una aplastante fuerza con la amenaza que los pueblos bárbaros representaban para ellos. Pero concordaba su pensamiento con el de su primo, recordando también que había una explicación que aun Éomer no le había dado.  
  
-¡No nos ha escuchado a nosotros, que somos su familia! ¿Cómo piensas que un completo extraño para él pueda convencerlo?  
  
-Hijo, nada perdemos con intentarlo.   
  
El joven iba a replicar, pero su primo se lo impidió al intervenir en la discusión.  
  
-Tu padre tiene razón, Éomer. Tal vez la influencia del Capitán sea mayor que la de esos nefastos consejeros al presentarle ya no una idea, sino una realidad completa.  
  
Éomer suspiró ruidosamente, dándose cuenta que no podría convencerlos sólo con sus negativas.   
  
-Théodred, no se trata de una decisión mal o bien tomada. Es algo superior a esto lo que me hace suponer que tu padre no cambiará su pensamiento.  
  
El heredero se levantó entonces, confrontando a su primo, dispuesto a hacerlo hablar de lo que trataba de ocultar incluso ante él.   
  
-¿Por qué siento que lo dices con esa seguridad de que sabes más de lo que suponemos? –Le espetó el menor, forzando con el tono impreso en la pregunta un reproche. -¿Nos estás ocultando algo importante, Éomer?  
  
Entrecerró sus ojos, clavándolos profundamente en los del otro joven, y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Éomer retrocedió de manera inconsciente, rehuyendo la mirada del muchacho.  
  
Su padre fue bastante sensible a eso. Así que decidió también unirse al interrogatorio.  
  
-Éomer...  
  
Por algunos segundos volteó con ambos en un claro gesto de evasión, más tuvo que darse por vencido al ver que estaban determinados a hacerlo hablar.   
  
-Está bien, de acuerdo. Si... –Titubeó un poco, pero se armó de valor, reacomodando sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos. –Precisamente el día que confrontamos el ataque con el pueblo de la frontera, regresé al palacio para hablar a solas con el rey. Quería asegurarme que no tuviera la influencia del Mago Blanco, y la mejor oportunidad de tener una audiencia privada era encontrarlo en la noche. Pero no estaba en el Salón de Audiencias, ni con los oficiales de la seguridad del palacio.   
  
La frente del muchacho mostró algunos pliegues mientras sus recuerdos continuaban.   
  
-Tuve la osada idea de buscarlo en sus habitaciones, y aunque lo encontré, no pude cruzar palabra con él. Primero, porque no estaba sólo. Saruman y Grima estaban ahí, hablando en susurros y tonos melosos.   
  
-¿Escuchaste de qué hablaban? –El interés de su padre por conocer detalles era evidente.  
  
Éomer asintió, aunque su mirada mostraba dudas.  
  
-Era algo extraño. Grima tenía algo... un objeto redondo con figuras de luz en su interior, mientras Saruman hablaba con mi tío. Alcancé a escuchar que Saruman le mencionaba algo así como poder saber el futuro de Rohan, conocer a los enemigos y a los verdaderos aliados, y contar con un arma poderosa. Y mientras decía esto, Grima le mostraba el objeto.  
  
Théodred descruzó los brazos, desconcertado. Éomund por su parte, sujetaba su mentón con dos dedos de la mano derecha, pensativo.  
  
-¿Es eso lo que me dijiste ayer? ¿La sospecha de la conspiración de la que me hablaste?  
  
-Si, pero... aun no he terminado. –Bajó la vista, recordando con claridad el extraño suceso que había afectado a Théoden de alguna manera. –Bueno... cuando lograron convencer a tu padre, Grima dejó el objeto sobre la mesa y Saruman le indicó que debía ver el interior. Yo... vi que lo hizo, pero en el momento en que su rostro estuvo a muy poca distancia de eso, el objeto se encendió repentinamente y “algo” salió de él...  
  
-¿Algo? –interrogaron los otros dos de forma espontánea.  
  
-S-si... no tengo idea de qué fue, y aun me resulta muy confuso, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que algo le hizo al rey. Vi que una especie de... “dedos” luminosos sujetaban su cabeza y lo obligaban a acercarse a la esfera, y por un buen rato lo mantuvieron así. –La mirada de Éomer mostraba un poco de temor al continuar. –Vi que... dolía... o no sé... Tu papá intentó soltarse, y gritó. Cuando “eso” lo dejó, lo vi caer sin sentido sobre la mesa.   
  
Esa revelación enfureció repentinamente a Théodred. Su semblante cambió por completo y le reprochó a gritos su mutismo.  
  
-¿Viste que “eso” dañó a mi padre, y no hiciste algo? ¿Qué rayos te pasó, Éomer? ¡Esos tipos pudieron lastimarlo seriamente!  
  
El joven se talló la frente con una mano, bajando la cabeza mientras los remordimientos continuaban.   
  
-Iba a decírtelo, Théodred, pero pasó algo más... Grima...  
  
Théodred asintió al escucharlo. Pero su tono de voz llamó la atención de su primo.  
  
-Ah, si. Grima. –Al levantar su rostro, Éomer vio una clara expresión irónica en Théodred mientras repasaba lo ocurrido. –Olvidaba que tratándose de él, jamás pensaste en tomar acciones adecuadas.  
  
-Théodred… yo no…  
  
Sin embargo no pudo continuar. Lo interrumpió el menor, claramente enfadado.   
  
-No, claro. Pero arreglaremos esto lo más pronto posible, Éomer. En cuanto lleguemos a la Casa de Édoras buscaremos la forma de hacerlo.  
  
Éomund lo vio irse, aun sin comprender del todo lo que ambos discutían. Volvió su vista hacia su hijo, esperando alguna explicación extra, aunque tuvo que interrogarlo ante su mutismo. 

-¿Y bien? ¿Hay algo más de lo que debo enterarme? -Éomer volteó a verlo con cierta pesadumbre.  
  
Bajó la vista ante la mirada severa del Mariscal, tratando de encontrar palabras adecuadas para hablarle a su padre de sus sospechas hacia Grima, pero volvió a ver sus pensamientos cortados por la interrupción de dos jinetes que llegaban en esos momentos.  
  
-¡Señor! ¡Traemos un mensaje del Rey!   
  
Éomund asintió dispuesto a seguirlos para que se le entregara el mensaje. Pero antes, dejó claro que esa conversación no terminaba.  
  
-Hablaremos en cuanto sea posible, Éomer. Hay situaciones de bastante peso en todo este asunto, y no quiero ser el último en enterarme.  
  
-Si, señor.  
  
Sin más palabras, el Mariscal lo dejó, adentrándose al campamento, hacia su tienda.   
  
Éomer permaneció un rato ahí, pensativo.   
  
Sabía que decirle a su padre lo que había ocurrido desembocaría en el incidente en el que Grima lo lastimara, y esto a su vez lo obligaría a descubrir sus sentimientos hacia el consejero y lo ocurrido entre ellos años atrás.   
  
Y no podía mentir, no ahora que todo el asunto había tomado un giro tan relevante.  
  
Suspiró frustrado, y decidió caminar un poco para despejar sus pensamientos derrotistas. Ni siquiera la victoria lograda contra los invasores ese día fue suficiente para apaciguar su malestar.  
  
Apenas había caminado unos veinte pasos cuando un fuerte brazo rodeó sus hombros en una muestra de camaradería. Se sorprendió un poco, pero se tranquilizó al ver de quién se trataba.  
  
-Hola, príncipe. –Boromir lo desvió de su caminata, arrastrándolo hacia las orillas del campamento. Sonreía ampliamente. –Tuve la ligera impresión de que te estaban regañando.  
  
Èomer apenas le sonrió, aun pensativo.   
  
-Bueno… si.   
  
El Capitán Gondoriano lo sacudió levemente sin soltarlo, tratando de animarlo.  
  
-¡Hey, hace tiempo que no me regañan a mi! Aunque no debería afectarte tanto, amigo. Para todo hay un buen remedio.  
  
\- No lo sé… Cometí varios errores y ahora se han agravado. Esto puede ser bastante peligroso para el país y no puedo seguir guardando silencio.   
  
Boromir lo observó con cierta suspicacia.   
  
-¿Estás protegiendo a alguien? -Éomer sintió un leve sobresalto al escucharlo. Y la tensión en el cuerpo del muchacho le indicó al mayor que así era. Además, creía saber a quién. –Ya veo.   
  
Éomer se detuvo, obligando al Gondoriano a soltarlo. Bajó la vista al verse sorprendido y descubierto de esa forma. Se veía afligido también.  
  
-No quiero que lo lastimen. –Dijo finalmente en un quedo tono de voz. –Él… fue mi mejor amigo, después de Théodred y Éowyn… y…  
  
-Entiendo, príncipe. –No quiso presionarlo, así que cambió el rumbo de la conversación. –Oye, ¿quieres comer con nosotros? Traemos carne fresca de ciervo, y vino.   
  
-N-no creo…  
  
-Nadie extrañará a un guerrero perdido en las celebraciones de victoria. Anda, será sólo un rato. Además, mañana los acompañaremos hasta Meduseld. Tu padre insistió en ser hospitalario.  
  
Eso lo frustró aun más. Su padre se había adelantado a lo que habían hablado los tres.  
  
Sólo asintió, dejándose llevar por el hijo del Senescal. Éste sonreía enigmático al echarle nuevamente el brazo sobre los hombros.  
  
-No te arrepentirás. Además, puedo enseñarte cómo cazar orcos. Pude ver que estás un poco lento en eso.  
  
-¿Lento? ¡Claro que no! ¡Soy el mejor tirador con la lanza!  
  
-Si, si, si. Discutámoslo frente a la fogata.  
  
  
\------------------------------------  
  
  
Éomer apenas detuvo el golpe de la espada con la que sostenía, trastabillando debido a la fuerza de su contrincante y la cantidad de vino que llevaba encima. Resopló con enfado, escuchando las risas de los hombres que observaban.  
  
-Siento que pesa demasiado. –Se quejó finalmente, bajando la pesada hoja metálica.   
  
Boromir se paró detrás de él, acomodando la espada en sus manos.  
  
-Es porque estás forzando sólo a tus brazos a cargarla. Debes hacerlo con todo tu cuerpo. –Su aliento cálido y perfumado por la esencia del vino sobre el oído del menor, arrancó un ligero estremecimiento al jinete. –No la veas como un arma. La espada es parte de ti ahora. Danza con ella, Éomer.  
  
En un movimiento trémulo, el Rohirrim volteó su rostro sobre su hombro, quedando a pocos centímetros del Gondoriano. Sus alientos se mezclaron en el poco espacio que había entre ellos, avivando la intensa tensión que Éomer sentía, sintiendo que ese temblor interno emergía al tener el cuerpo del mayor rozando el suyo. Hasta que Boromir se separó rápidamente de él. Se veía bastante sonrojado, aunque pudiera ser por el vino.  
  
-Inténtalo otra vez. –Se alejó de los dos duelistas, esperando que reanudaran el entrenamiento.   
  
Éomer obedeció, siguiendo las instrucciones recibidas. Y esta vez, la acción fue más fácil. Sonrió al ver que perfeccionaba un poco el manejo de la espada gracias a su amigo.  
  
-Eso estuvo mejor. Sigue practicando.  
  
Los demás soldados lo felicitaron y volvieron a sus celebraciones personales, enfrascándose en amistosos combates al lado del Rohirrim. Boromir los dejó divertirse un rato con la torpeza del muchacho, hasta que decidió rescatarlo de eso.  
  
Se acercó con su propia espada desenvainada, deteniendo algunos ataques juguetones que varios hombres propinaban a Éomer. Con expresión divertida los despachó.  
  
-¡Ya, soldados! ¡Suficiente por esta noche! Vamos, mañana partiremos temprano.  
  
Varios refunfuñaron, pero obedecieron la orden. Así que pronto, ambos jóvenes se vieron solos frente a la fogata. Boromir volteó con el menor, sintiendo una leve ansiedad.

-Creo que también debo irme.  
  
-Te acompaño hasta tu tienda. Bebiste más de lo que debías.  
  
-Si, creo que si. –Éomer resintió la borrachera hasta ese momento. –Es un buen vino.  
  
-Nunca te habías embriagado de esta forma, ¿verdad?  
  
El Rohirrim entornó la vista, tratando de sonar convincente. Su lengua estaba ligeramente adormecida, dándole un acento gracioso.  
  
-Mmmmmno… bueno… una vez. Pero tenía siete años. Era una celebración de aniversario del Rey.  
  
-Hace ya bastante de eso entonces. –Sonriendo con malicia, Boromir pasó su brazo por la cintura del muchacho, sujetándolo contra su cuerpo. –Bien, trata de no tropezarte.  
  
Éomer asintió, y sin poner atención hacia donde se dirigían, permitió que Boromir casi lo cargara al llevarlo en esa forma, mientras parloteaba varias anécdotas de las celebraciones en las que había participado como parte de la corte de la Casa de Édoras.   
  
Sin embargo, después de un rato de caminata sin ver las fogatas del campamento, tuvo una leve sospecha. Volteó hacia donde lo llevaba el mayor, percatándose de que se dirigían hacia uno de los brazos del río que se asomaba tímido en esa parte del valle.   
  
-¿A dónde vamos?  
  
-No muy lejos, descuida.   
  
-Dijiste que me llevarías al campamento.  
  
-Si, pero no puedo llevarte ebrio. Tu padre me mataría.   
  
Éomer suspiró con aire triste.  
  
-No te mataría a ti, te lo puedo asegurar.  
  
Sin embargo, Boromir rió un poco, dejando ver sus pensamientos.   
  
-Si se entera de lo que pretendo hacer contigo, por supuesto que no se detendría a pensarlo. –Ambos rieron, llegando a orillas del arroyo. –Apestas a vino y sangre de orco. Despéjate un poco antes de que regreses al campamento.  
  
El Gondoriano lo dejó para que pudiera bajar y lavarse con el agua del arroyo, mientras él vigilaba atento los alrededores, asegurándose que no hubiera enemigos acechándolos.  
  
Se mojó la cabeza, echándose abundante agua con las manos, hasta que se sintió con un poco de cordura, aunque aun sus movimientos eran algo torpes.   
  
Con el cabello y el rostro empapados, Éomer se levantó, alejándose un poco de la orilla. Se dejó caer en la hierba aún entorpecido por la embriaguez. Un pesado sopor empezaba a invadirlo.  
  
-Es un lugar agradable… -Dijo a Boromir cuando éste se echó a un lado de él, ambos con el rostro hacia el firmamento.  
  
-Tal vez te parece agradable porque estás conmigo. –Éomer rió con el comentario, y Boromir se incorporó, recargándose en uno de sus codos, viendo al muchacho. -¡Es en serio! No todos los días encuentras buena compañía.  
  
-Conozco a muchas personas agradables. No eres el único.  
  
Boromir se inclinó sobre él, adoptando una expresión depredadora.  
  
-Pero apuesto a que ninguna de esas agradables personas te ha besado.  
  
El Rohirrim no se movió, pero su mirada mostró un ligero temor. Sintió que su pulso se aceleraba con sólo imaginarlo, y trató de presentar una débil resistencia.   
  
-Tú tampoco lo has hecho…  
  
-Eso tiene arreglo.   
  
Sin decirle más, Boromir alcanzó sus labios en un ligero roce, apenas en una caricia que parecía pedir permiso para tomar fuerza. Bebió las gotas frescas de agua que mojaban su piel mientras esperaba alguna respuesta. Sin embargo, se retiró al sentir la tensión en el menor.   
  
Éomer se levantó con rapidez al verse libre, con una rara expresión en su rostro, entre asustado y espantosamente confundido. Boromir se levantó también, un tanto alarmado por esa inesperada reacción.   
  
-Éomer…  
  
-T-tengo que irme. Mi padre podría buscarme.  
  
-Éomer, espera. –Intentó sujetarlo por un brazo y detenerlo, pero el menor se soltó bruscamente, apresurándose para alejarse de él. Boromir notó que temblaba. –Oye, lo siento…  
  
No hubo respuesta.   
  
Se quedó ahí, de pie, viéndolo alejarse hacia el campamento de los Rohirrims sin voltear atrás una sola vez.   
  
Y se maldijo por ser tan impulsivo.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Boromir cabalgaba al lado del Mariscal, escuchando muy difícilmente lo que el hombre le decía, ya que buscaba a Éomer desde el momento que habían dejado las regiones de las laderas de Emyn Muil.  
  
No había podido hablar con él de su comportamiento la noche anterior, pues durante la marcha hacia Meduseld, el hijo del Mariscal se había mantenido alejado, siempre acompañado por el príncipe heredero, evitando quedarse solo.  
  
Cerca de mediodía, los ejércitos avistaron el brillante esplendor de la Casa de Édoras.  
  
Boromir no quiso que el incidente quedara sin explicación alguna. Así que, dejando al Mariscal con una rápida excusa, azuzó al corcel que montaba para alcanzar a los dos príncipes, quienes marchaban a considerable distancia frente a ellos.   
  
Lo llamó justo cuando los alcanzaba, pero en un modo demasiado formal.  
  
-Príncipe Éomer…  
  
Éomer sintió un molesto rubor en su rostro al escuchar a su lado la voz del Gondoriano. No volteó a verlo, mientras Théodred lo saludó por los dos, viendo con algo de duda a su primo, quien inclinó levemente la cabeza en un gesto muy representativo de su enfado.   
  
-Buen día, Capitán Boromir. ¿Podemos ayudarle en algo?  
  
-Ah… buen día, príncipe Théodred. Esperaba poder hablar con el hijo del Mariscal.  
  
Théodred buscó furtivamente a su primo, y sonrió al ver que su rostro seguía teñido por un curioso rubor y que había enterrado la barbilla en su pecho. Eso era algo nuevo para él, aunque intuyó bastante bien de lo que se trataba.  
  
-Imagino que es un asunto privado, Capitán. –Al escucharlo, Éomer levantó la cabeza, descubriendo en la expresión del menor un gesto suspicaz. –Los dejo entonces. Éomer, te veo en el palacio.  
  
No pudo evitar que Théodred se retirara, dejándolos solos. Sin embargo, un molesto silencio permaneció por varios minutos entre ellos mientras continuaban la marcha.  
  
Finalmente, Boromir habló.  
  
-¿No vas a preguntarme nada? –Éomer levantó la cabeza, pero no volteó a verlo. Su semblante permanecía endurecido. Boromir sonrió. –Aunque no lo hagas, te lo diré. Me agradas bastante, y no pude evitar que mis impulsos actuaran por mí. No lamento lo que hice, príncipe. Volvería a intentarlo si tuviera la oportunidad.  
  
-Pensé que eras un buen amigo. –Fue su único comentario en tono sombrío.  
  
Boromir se sorprendió. Esperaba cualquier reacción, pero no algún comentario como ese. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro.  
  
-Lo he sido todo este tiempo. Te estoy hablando de forma sincera acerca de mi sentir hacia ti, y lo único que haces es juzgarme por un pequeño error.   
  
-¿Un pequeño error? –Esta vez, el jinete volteó con él, confrontándolo. Había un rastro de ira en su mirada, intensificado por la tonalidad verde que la luz del sol reflejaba en ellos. Boromir no apartó su vista. -¡Vaya! Aprovechas la circunstancia de esa forma y le llamas “error”.  
  
-No sabía que fueras tan vulnerable.   
  
El tono sarcástico del mayor acrecentó su ira.   
  
-Ahora tú eres el que me juzga.   
  
-Éomer, estábamos ebrios. No creí que algo tan insignificante te afectara tanto. Por otra parte, no eres nuevo en esto…  
  
–Dime, Capitán. –El Rohirrim volvió su vista hacia el castillo, dejando correr sus pensamientos en palabras amargas. –¿Qué considerarías tener cerca, a un amigo que te juzga y se aprovecha de tu vulnerabilidad, o a un enemigo que te habla con franqueza?   
  
Boromir lo observó con reticencia por algunos segundos, y finalmente sentenció.  
  
-Ten cuidado con lo que dices. Un enemigo siempre te hará daño, por más franqueza que lleven sus palabras. Piénsalo, príncipe.  
  
Sin hablar más, el Capitán Gondoriano jaló con enojo la brida de su cabalgadura, apartándose del abatido jinete. Éomer sólo lo vio de soslayo, dándose cuenta que había cometido una equivocación más, y que tal vez sería difícil enmendar lo hecho.  
  
El resto del trayecto, Éomer permaneció solo, hundido en sus pensamientos.  
  
\------------------------------------  
  
  
El Capitán Gondoriano fue presentado en una audiencia especial ante Théoden, rey de Rohan,   
  
Y aunque fue bien recibido, la reticencia del soberano del reino se dejó sentir en toda la audiencia sostenida.   
  
Saruman el Blanco había partido del reino hacia Isengard días antes, pero dejaba a un reacio representante de su influencia en la antigua Casa de Édoras. Y Boromir pudo constatar la terrible fuerza que ejercía en las decisiones tomadas por el soberano.  
  
Incluso, tuvo una sospecha curiosa al ver a Théoden actuando de forma un tanto errática, distinto a como lo había conocido meses antes.  
  
Con cierta angustia, los tres jóvenes y el Mariscal, así como muchos de los Rohirrims cercanos a ellos en lealtad y jerarquía, tuvieron que aceptar la negativa que el rey daba a Boromir para la restauración de las alianzas.   
  
Boromir aceptó también, con la desilusión marcada en su rostro.   
  
Pero pudo ver que el único que se veía complacido con esa decisión era precisamente el consejero del rey. Y eso, al recordar que era el hombre que Éomer intentaba proteger, aquel que veladamente le había confiado que amaba, lo hizo odiarlo aun más.  
  
Después de mostrarle al rey Théoden su aprecio y respeto, el Capitán Gondoriano hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a retirarse del salón de audiencias. Pero antes de hacerlo, volteó hacia uno de los extremos del lugar, encontrando a los tres príncipes ahí.  
  
Su mirada extremadamente seria se topó con la del hijo mayor del Mariscal, y éste no pudo sostener ese intercambio por mucho tiempo. Bajó la cabeza, apesadumbrado, al tiempo que el Capitán dejaba con pasos fuertes y seguros el salón.  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
Éomer tocó a la puerta de la habitación, aun dudando si era correcto o no hablar con su huésped. Esperó varios segundos con ligero nerviosismo, volteando en ocasiones hacia el extremo del corredor, con la sensación de que lo vigilaban.  
  
Sintió que había transcurrido una eternidad cuando el Gondoriano abrió la puerta de la habitación, mientras su mirada fría lo recibía.  
  
-Príncipe…  
  
-Boromir, necesito hablar contigo.  
  
-Hablamos lo suficiente mientras nos dirigíamos aquí. No tenemos nada qué tratar.  
  
-Pero…  
  
-Por otra parte, tu soberano tiene razón. He aprendido en estos días que los hombres de Rohan son demasiado autosuficientes y orgullosos, y que se bastan por sí mismos. No hay más qué agregar a esto.  
  
-Boromir, por favor, escúchame…  
  
El Capitán negó con un gesto, bajando la cabeza con marcada desilusión.  
  
-Éomer. Tus palabras fueron demasiado duras para soportarlas, y no quiero que agravemos las heridas hechas. Olvida todo esto. Olvida siquiera que pudimos llegar a ser amigos. Las alianzas que existen están bien sin cambios. –Suspiró levemente, y le sonrió en un amargo gesto. –Ahora si me disculpas, quisiera dormir. Nos iremos mañana temprano, y el cansancio puede retrasar mi viaje. Buenas noches.  
  
Cada palabra del Capitán fue como mortal saeta dirigida a su ánimo. Éomer se retiró un poco al ver que el Gondoriano cerraba la puerta sin cambiar su expresión fría y distante.   
  
En la penumbra del corredor, derrotado, rechazado aun en su intento por disculparse con aquel que consideraba amigo, Éomer sintió que la soledad y la desesperanza quebrantaban su espíritu. Volvió a la puerta, pero esta vez, en lugar de llamar, cerró los ojos, recargando una mejilla y ambas manos en la hoja de gruesa madera,   
  
-Lo siento… -Dijo en un lánguido susurro. – Boromir…Lo siento tanto…   
  
\----------------------------------------  
  
Anochecía en los territorios de Rohan.   
  
Una oscura silueta se encaminaba con paso ligero en uno de los corredores, hasta que llegó a una habitación en especial.  
  
Grima abrió la puerta al escuchar respuesta a su llamado. Lo encontró sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, justo como esa tarde en la que descubriera totalmente sus sentimientos hacia él.   
  
La luz de las velas cercanas marcaba en el rostro del abatido príncipe sombras que acentuaban su tristeza.  
  
El consejero se detuvo a unos pasos de la ventana, con las manos entrelazadas frente a su cuerpo. Su mirada sostenía el rastro de una olvidada ternura hacia el joven. Sabía que estaba atravesando un amargo momento, y que eso era propicio para restablecer su amistad con él. No podía permitir que sospechas de cualquier tipo entorpecieran los planes de su maestro.  
  
Éomer lo observó de soslayo por un momento, volviendo a fijar su mirada en el exterior, mientras su voz se escuchaba demasiado impersonal.  
  
-¿Qué deseas?  
  
Grima se adelantó dos pasos más, pero el joven no se movió. Eso lo animó a continuar.  
  
-Estoy preocupado por ti, príncipe. –Éomer volvió a verlo sin mover su rostro, esta vez con un irónico matiz en su mirada. Grima continuó. –He visto que la tristeza volvió a ti, y no imagino el motivo por el que ha ocurrido esto…  
  
-Conoces el motivo de mis incomodidades, Grima. –Lo interrumpió agriamente. -No trates de fingir inocencia.  
  
El consejero levantó una ceja en expresión de sorpresa.  
  
-¿Me dices que finjo mis actitudes hacia ustedes?   
  
El muchacho suspiró levemente, volteando hacia él. El mayor caminó hasta quedar a su lado, y aunque esperaba una reacción brusca por su parte, Éomer no se movió.  
  
-No lo sé. –Dijo el más joven con un marcado fastidio en su voz. –Han pasado tantas cosas que no sé qué pensar. Siento que soy extranjero en mi propia casa, y esto me hace dudar de quienes están a mi alrededor.   
  
Grima retiró con delicadeza un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su rostro, y eso le provocó un leve estremecimiento. Sin proponérselo, el joven retuvo el aire abruptamente.  
  
-Por la forma como actúas conmigo, veo que soy uno de quienes desconfías.  
  
Éomer soltó el aire retenido, tratando de acallar el sentimiento amargo que ese gesto del consejero despertara en él. Intentó mantener su rostro serio.  
  
-Has sido tú quien provocó esta incertidumbre. Te comportas de forma extraña, y no sólo yo lo he visto. –Su mirada se cubrió de tristeza al recordar el incidente en el que lo lastimara. –Por otra parte, la manera como me has hecho ver que no tienes interés alguno en conservar la amistad que teníamos no ha sido la más agradable.  
  
Grima bajó la cabeza un poco, sintiendo una muy breve sombra de remordimientos en su conciencia. Su voz se hizo aun más queda.  
  
-Príncipe, tienes que entender. No puedo mentirte…   
  
-¡No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas! –Éomer se levantó de ahí, tratando de retirarse de él. -¡No te estoy exigiendo nada! ¡Entendí desde el primer momento que jamás me aceptarías! ¡Entendí que no puedo aspirar a nada más contigo, ni siquiera la amistad que llevábamos cuando nos conocimos! ¡Claro que lo entendí, Grima! No tenías que haberme demostrado cuánto me detestas.  
  
-Esa acusación es muy grave. -El mayor volvió a acercársele con expresión dolida. –No te detesto, y no deseo que el malentendido que hubo entre nosotros nos haga vernos como enemigos.   
  
-¿Malentendido? –La mirada de Éomer tomó un aire inquisitivo. –¿De qué hablas? ¡No ha habido malos entendidos entre nosotros! ¡Me lastimaste por algo que ocurrió con mi tío y que no deseabas que nadie más supiera! ¡Ambos estamos plenamente conscientes de eso!   
  
Grima lo observó con detenimiento. Debía salir de ese problema lo más pronto posible.  
  
-Príncipe, nunca le hicimos daño al rey. Mi maestro y yo le ofrecimos un valioso tesoro. Algo que ni siquiera sus más leales caballeros pueden darle. Nosotros le ofrecimos la seguridad que otorga conocer el futuro, el saber quiénes son sus aliados y quiénes lo traicionarán. Eso fue lo que viste, pero debíamos mantenerlo en secreto para evitar que sus enemigos tomaran alguna ventaja.  
  
Esta vez, Éomer dudó por la seguridad en las palabras del consejero.  
  
-Pero… lo que vi…  
  
-Lo que viste fue una ilusión, Éomer. Estabas tan deseoso de hablar con tu soberano que tus cansados sentidos te engañaron. Y yo no podía dejar que alarmaras sin causa al príncipe Théodred o a los demás miembros de la corte.   
  
Una vez más, Grima se le acercó. Y por reflejo, el rubio se apartó de él, pero chocó contra la cama, perdiendo el equilibrio en ese movimiento, cayendo sentado en ella.   
  
-D-debiste decírmelo…  
  
-Estabas fuera de ti. Tu impulsividad sigue ganando terreno a tus razonamientos. – El consejero le sonrió sin dejarlo levantarse, acorralándolo al acortar la distancia entre ellos. –Pero por esa razón he venido. Quiero disculparme contigo.  
  
Éomer se sorprendió un poco al escucharlo decir eso.   
  
-¿Disculparte?   
  
-Sé que sospechas de mi, que me consideras un espía. Sin embargo, hay algo admirable en todo esto. No se lo has dicho a nadie porque no estás seguro, y eso es un rasgo de inteligencia. Supe de tus sospechas días antes del incidente, y eso me tenía muy molesto. Por ese motivo actué sin pensar contra ti. Jamás quise lastimarte al extremo que lo hice.  
  
-Grima, no…  
  
-Tu nobleza continúa inspirándome, Éomer. –Grima alcanzó el rostro del jinete, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza. El temblor en el cuerpo del menor era intenso, y eso lo hizo sonreír ampliamente. Lo obligó a voltear con él. –Y me preocupas demasiado. Tu enorme bondad puede ser dañina para ti.  
  
Sin decirle más, Grima lo empujó contra la cama al momento en que alcanzaba sus labios y lo sujetaba por un hombro, intensificando esa caricia extraña. Sin mucho esfuerzo logró acostarlo, quedando sobre él, acentuando el contacto entre sus cuerpos mientras sus manos lo incitaban ávidamente.  
  
El muchacho trató de soltarse, pero las sensaciones tan largamente anheladas por parte de aquel que había despertado tanto en él, pudieron más que su propia voluntad.   
  
No pasó mucho tiempo en el que Grima iniciara el juego pasional diestramente, y el momento mismo en el que Éomer sentía que el placer prodigado y la falsa ternura que recibía lo desquiciaban en la forma vivida con anterioridad, hacía tanto…   
  
Al momento en que el mayor y más experimentado volviera a poseerlo, sus quedos gemidos dieron paso a lánguidos lamentos placenteros, desgranados en ese nombre que aun reverenciaba. Pero en medio del éxtasis tuvo la dolorosa experiencia de la angustia y la duda clavándose en su pecho con saña.   
  
A pesar del rechazo que el consejero había hecho patente días atrás, ahora lo tomaba, lo reclamaba con bastante ánimo, confundiéndolo aun más.   
  
Sin embargo, haciendo de lado esos sentimientos, Éomer se rindió a Grima, entregándose plenamente, aun con el riesgo de ser lastimado en mayor proporción.   
  
Porque para su corazón enamorado, el riesgo siempre valía la pena…


	7. El nombre de la serpiente 5a parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boromir rescata a Éomer de una situación dañina, confesándole lo que el joven jinete ha despertado en él. Al afianzarse la amistad entre ambos, lo invita a conocer Gondor como embajador y estudiante de las artes guerreras.
> 
> Grima intenta detenerlo, más no logra hacerlo. Eso lo obliga a tomar la decisión de acelerar los planes contra el reino.
> 
> Mientras eso sucede, Éomer conoce a Faramir de una manera poco peculiar. A partir de ese entonces, los dos hijos del Senescal toman al príncipe Rohirrim bajo su tutela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sólo diré que al final del capítulo está el inicio de una relación de tres.

La madrugada avanzaba con lentitud, fría y sin luna.  
  
Gruesas nubes cubrían el cielo, oscureciendo aun más la noche, impidiendo la vista de las estrellas al tiempo que permitían que el viento frío se sintiera con mayor intensidad.  
  
Parecían ser las portadoras de un nefasto futuro que se avecinaba sobre los habitantes de Rohan, especialmente sobre aquellos que tenían en sus manos la dirección del reino.  
  
Ajeno a esos presagios, Éomer despertó lentamente.   
  
La habitación estaba en penumbras, silenciosa.   
  
Se acomodó entre las mantas, pensando que lo vivido había sido sólo un sueño.   
  
Sin embargo, un característico chasquido se escuchó a un lado de él, paralizándolo por un momento debido a la sorpresa de verse acompañado.  
  
La incipiente llama de la lámpara de aceite a un lado lo obligó a incorporarse, tratando de ver a quien invadía su espacio en esos momentos en los que se mostraba tan vulnerable. Su sorpresa fue enorme al ver al capitán Gondoriano sentado en la cornisa de la ventana, observándolo con semblante acusador.  
  
-B-Boromir…  
  
Éomer volteó instintivamente hacia el otro lado de la cama, encontrándolo vacío. Eso lo desconcertó aun más.  
  
-No te preocupes, príncipe. Tu amante se retiró hace bastante tiempo. -Éomer se ruborizó con estas palabras. –Aun no entiendo cómo puedes aceptar a alguien que desprecia amanecer a tu lado.  
  
-N-no es mi amante… –No perdió de vista a Boromir mientras éste se ponía de pie, acercándose a la cama. Había dejado la lámpara en la cornisa.  
  
-Éomer, por favor. Dormiste entre sus brazos, desnudo y expuesto. –El Gondoriano se sentó junto a él, levantando su mano hasta el rostro del menor, sosteniendo en un delicado gesto el mentón del muchacho. Su mirada mostraba tristeza. – ¿Crees que soy tonto?  
  
El príncipe negó con un gesto leve, reconociendo que no tenía ningún caso ocultar la verdad al hijo del Senescal. Sus ojos verdes permanecieron fijos en los grises del mayor.  
  
-¡No! Nunca he pensado eso de ti. Es sólo que…  
  
Boromir le tapó la boca con su mano, asintiendo con una débil sonrisa. Tuvo que hacerlo para controlar sus impulsos y no besarlo sin su permiso.  
  
-Lo sé. Todos tenemos nuestros secretos, príncipe. Pero puedes confiar en mí. Nadie sabrá lo que yo sé.  
  
El joven Rohirrim asintió, bajando su vista a las sábanas que apenas cubrían su desnudez.   
  
-Gracias.  
  
El mayor hizo un gran esfuerzo por no distraerse al verlo así, mas casi era imposible. Lo deseaba, pero no con un sentimiento arrebatado y oscuro. Había empezado a amarlo, y por esa razón sabía que debía alejarse.  
  
Estar junto a él sabiendo que momentos antes había estado con ese hombre repugnante, lo lastimaba.  
  
-Vine a despedirme, príncipe. Mis hombres y yo dejaremos el palacio en pocas horas. Así podremos llegar con luz de día al Bosque de Firien. Fáramir nos estará esperando cuando lleguemos ahí.  
  
-¿Te irás al amanecer?  
  
-Si es posible, antes. Por eso decidí venir a hablar contigo. –Un suspiro imperceptible lo detuvo por un momento. No podía dejar de lado sus sentimientos, así como su desilusión. –Eres demasiado importante para mi, Éomer. No quiero perder nuestra amistad por los obstáculos que puedan interponerse entre nosotros. No puedo dejar que los resentimientos y los malos entendidos nos impidan ser amigos.   
  
Éomer sonrió al escucharlo.   
  
Él tampoco deseaba eso, y saber que el hijo del Senescal lo consideraba de manera especial, lo hizo sentirse amado.  
  
-No hay resentimientos de mi parte, amigo mío. No temas por eso.  
  
Boromir asintió, dejando que su sonrisa aliviada asomara a su rostro. Ahora sabía que, aunque débiles, las posibilidades de acercarse al Rohirrim no desaparecían. Pero no quiso precipitarse. Tal vez en otros tiempos se vería recompensado.  
  
-Príncipe, debo dejarte ahora. –Así que se arriesgó a una última caricia. –Pero deseaba despedirme de manera especial. ¿Me lo permitirás?   
  
Por un momento, Éomer lo pensó. Asintió no muy convencido.  
  
Sintió que el rubor de sus mejillas se acentuaba con exageración en el momento en que el Gondoriano alcanzó sus labios, rozándolos apenas, a manera de despedida. Y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo respondiera a eso, perturbándolo y confundiéndolo aun más.   
  
Boromir se apartó de él, sonriéndole dulcemente.  
  
-Gracias, príncipe. Ahora me iré tranquilo.  
  
Sin agregar más, el mayor se incorporó y echó a andar con paso firme hacia la entrada de la habitación.  
  
Éomer tardó en reaccionar, después de la sorpresa que lo paralizara momentáneamente al ver que sus sentidos respondían al contacto del Gondoriano. Alcanzó a detenerlo antes de que saliera al corredor, justo cuando abría la puerta.   
  
-¡Boromir, espera! -El aludido se detuvo, volteando hacia el interior de la habitación y esperó que el muchacho hablara. El joven guerrero se levantó de la cama, arrastrando las sábanas con él, cubriéndose precariamente. Las formas de su cuerpo se perfilaban aun bajo la tela, mostrándolo casi por completo al mayor. La sola vista de su torso firme y desnudo, provocó que el futuro Senescal retuviera el aliento por segundos sin darse cuenta-. ¿Volveré a verte?  
  
-No lo sé. –Respondió el Capitán Gondoriano, tratando de mantener sus ojos en el rostro del menor. –Sólo aquellos que escriben nuestro destino lo saben, aunque tengo grandes esperanzas de que así sea.   
  
El Rohirrim asintió, tratando de entender sus alterados sentimientos.   
  
Estaba agradecido con ese extraordinario guerrero, y le dolía dejarlo marchar así. Una extraña angustia hizo presa de él al imaginar siquiera que esa podría ser la última vez que lo viera.  
  
Por ese motivo, tomó una decisión arriesgada.  
  
Sería él quien formara esas alianzas con Góndor, de una forma por demás ajena a los protocolos reales y a las negociaciones diplomáticas.   
  
Lo haría de la única forma que sabía, representaba un preciado regalo para Boromir y un gran compromiso para él mismo.  
  
Y si eso significaba una seguridad absoluta de no quedar desamparados ante las maquinaciones de un hombre codicioso, de no estar solos en las cruentas batallas contra los enemigos del reino, bien valdría la pena.  
  
Pero al hacerlo, debía renunciar al sentimiento que lo mantenía esclavizado a Grima, debía renunciar por completo a aquel que consideraba el único en su vida, por quien estaba dispuesto incluso a mentir..   
  
Por momentos titubeó, pues en cuanto la propuesta se dejara al aire, no habría marcha atrás.   
  
Finalmente, cobrando valor, habló con voz apenas audible.  
  
-¿T-te gustaría… ver el amanecer a mi lado? -Extendió su brazo derecho, dejando caer la fina tela que lo cubría. Boromir se quedó sin habla. –Yo… sé que lo disfrutaría… sentir la caricia del alba en mi rostro… y-y tus brazos sobre mi pecho…  
  
El Gondoriano no dudó un instante en aceptar su propuesta. Cerró la puerta en forma automática, asegurándola y volvió sobre sus pasos, alcanzando a Éomer con un aprensivo movimiento.  
  
Abrazó con fuerza su cuerpo desnudo, sintiéndolo temblar mientras se apropiaba de sus labios, acariciando su piel tibia y deseosa, buscando en ese íntimo contacto hacerle sentir cuánto le importaba.   
  
Éomer hizo un gran esfuerzo por no pensar que estaba con Grima.   
  
Se repitió mentalmente, cientos de veces, que era el Capitán Gondoriano quien lo mantenía entre sus brazos. Incluso abrió los ojos en medio de los apasionados besos que Boromir le prodigaba, para ver que se trataba de él y no cometer el error de llamarlo por otro nombre. Y cuando el hijo del Senescal lo poseyó con extrema ternura y delicadeza, mordió los almohadones sobre los que estaba recostado, evitando decir el nombre del consejero.  
  
Sin embargo, lo disfrutó como nunca lo había hecho.   
  
Esa noche supo lo que era escuchar su nombre entre jadeos y susurros entrecortados en su oído. Conoció el placer que prodigaban labios devotos a cada centímetro de su piel, y manos fervorosas dedicadas a complacerlo por entero. Descubrió su propia capacidad de entregarse plenamente, sin cuestionar su lealtad a su padre, a su familia, a su pueblo.  
  
Aprendió el verdadero sentido de hacer el amor sin remordimientos, sin sentir lástima de sí mismo, sin el asfixiante vacío que experimentara anteriormente. Lo supo en medio de la pasión que los envolvía, entre dulces palabras de amor y caricias devastadoras.   
  
Esa noche, el joven Rohirrim dijo sin inhibiciones el nombre de su nuevo amante al traspasar sus límites, al llegar a un clímax jamás experimentado… y Boromir no se quedó atrás.  
  
Esa noche, exhausto y complacido, sintiendo el abrazo posesivo del futuro Senescal sobre su pecho, manteniéndose piel con piel en un estrecho contacto, haciéndole ver que no se trataba sólo de sexo instintivo y pasajero, Éomer descubrió la extraordinaria reciprocidad de la entrega, al ser por fin correspondido.  
  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
  
Éowyn bajó la copa de sus labios al escuchar lo que su hermano les decía. Théodred parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido, olvidándose de llevar el bocado que sostenía a su boca.  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?  
  
Antes de responder, Éomer echó una furtiva mirada hacia Boromir, sentado frente a él en otra mesa. La ligera sonrisa que el guerrero le dirigió, le dio seguridad.  
  
-Iré a Góndor por un tiempo. Quiero perfeccionar el manejo de la espada y aprender las artes de guerra como lo han hecho ellos durante años.  
  
-¡Pero no puedes! ¡Tu padre no te dejará! -Théodred intentó ser convincente. –¡No con lo que ocurrió ayer!  
  
Éomer se tensó por fracciones de segundo, ruborizándose al recordar su apasionado encuentro con el hijo del Senescal, temiendo que el príncipe heredero lo hubiera descubierto.   
  
-¿A-ayer?  
  
-¡Si, ayer! ¡En el Salón Principal! –Théodred lo observó suspicazmente, reconociendo el momento de turbación de su primo. –Éomer, no me digas que no recuerdas lo ocurrido en la audiencia con mi padre.  
  
El muchacho respiró aliviado cuando se percató de lo que el otro le decía.   
  
-Claro que la recuerdo. –Respondió con más seguridad. -Pero nunca pensé que eso fuese un obstáculo. Recuerda que los Gondorianos tienen mucha ventaja por las batallas que han librado contra las bestias de Mordor.  
  
Théodred fijó su vista en él, pensativo, mientras Éowyn los observaba en silencio.  
  
A ellos y a Boromir, quien de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Éomer.  
  
Curiosamente, su intuición le decía que algo había ocurrido entre su hermano y el hijo del Senescal en las últimas horas, y eso influía ahora en la decisión que el impulsivo Rohirrim les comunicaba.  
  
Mostrándose tranquila, tomó un sorbo del zumo de frutas de su copa, sin apartar su mirada del rostro de Éomer, escuchando con atención lo que él y su primo hablaban.  
  
-¿No te es suficiente con los entrenamientos de tu padre? ¡El Mariscal medio nos mata con todo lo que nos exige en preparación! ¡Es inconcebible lo que dices!  
  
-¡Claro que no! Por otra parte… -Dijo el mayor de los hijos del Mariscal, viendo a su hermana también-. Esta visita podría ser como una muestra de buena voluntad entre nuestros pueblos.  
  
-¿Ahora quieres ser embajador, hermano? –Preguntó de pronto la muchacha, mientras dejaba la copa y tomaba un panecillo cubierto de cereales. -¿Qué ese no es el papel de Théodred?  
  
Éomer guardó silencio con el comentario, ligeramente ceñudo.  
  
No lo había pensado. Pero eso no lo haría dar marcha atrás en sus planes.   
  
No deseaba negarse a la invitación que Boromir le había hecho mientras se vestían, poco después que ambos abandonaran el lecho del príncipe entre caricias juguetonas y besos apasionados.  
  
Dicha invitación era más una proposición romántica que algún asunto diplomático. Pero nadie más que ellos sabían eso.   
  
El Mariscal se acercó a los tres jóvenes, escuchándolos un tanto divertido al verlos discutiendo como adultos, asuntos que ellos consideraban importantes. Éowyn le dirigió una luminosa sonrisa cuando acarició su cabello a manera de saludo.  
  
-Papá…  
  
-Muy buen día a todos. Théodred, Éomer. –Y volviendo con la muchacha, depositó un cariñoso beso en su frente. –Éowyn, tan bella como siempre.  
  
Éomer se levantó al ver a su padre, saludándolo como lo hacían los demás Rohirrims.  
  
-Padre…  
  
-Siéntate, Éomer. –El Mariscal buscó un lugar entre ellos, al lado de su hija. -Quiero pasar estos momentos con ustedes. Claro, si no interrumpo.  
  
-No, tío. –Théodred vio la oportunidad de frustrar los planes de su primo. –Hablábamos de algo que podría interesarte.  
  
-¿Ajá? ¿Y qué podría ser?  
  
Éomer le dirigió una mirada incierta, más no impidió que hablara.   
  
-Tu impulsivo hijo quiere ir a Góndor y pasar un tiempo allá.   
  
Éomund guardó silencio algunos segundos, viendo con aire dubitativo a su hijo.   
  
-¿Es verdad? –Preguntó finalmente, profundizando su mirada en la expresión del muchacho.  
Éste asintió primero con un gesto, bajo la atenta mirada del Mariscal y la de Boromir.  
  
-Si, padre. El capitán Boromir me invitó a visitar Góndor, y pienso que es una buena oportunidad para aprender las artes de guerra que ellos poseen.  
  
-Éomer, sabes que tenemos una situación muy delicada en las fronteras de Rohan, y no puedo prescindir de ningún hombre apto para las batallas.  
  
-¡Pero tienes a los mejores hombres a tu lado, padre! No te haré falta.  
  
Éowyn seguía atenta, terminando con su desayuno. Pudo percibir el ligero tono de angustia en su hermano al ver que estaba por recibir una negativa rotunda.   
  
Tal vez estaban juzgando muy severamente sus decisiones, y consideró que de verdad no habría problema alguno si el muchacho se ausentaba por varios días. Tal vez era tiempo de darle al joven guerrero una oportunidad para madurar su carácter y permitirle ver sus logros personales.  
  
Decidió entonces intervenir a su favor. Era justo.   
  
Su hermano siempre había estado detrás de ella, defendiéndola de cualquier situación, por ridícula que pareciera y nunca había tenido algún malentendido con él por eso.  
  
Bueno, casi nunca.  
  
Así que poniendo su expresión más encantadora, habló antes de que alguno de ellos abriera de nuevo la boca.  
  
-Papá, Éomer tiene razón. Grandes y extraordinarios guerreros te acompañan. Además, no veo ninguna falta en que él quiera capacitarse en la sabiduría que los hombres de Góndor poseen. –Le sonrió a su hermano, quien la veía ligeramente sorprendido. Su padre se mostró atento a sus palabras. -Ustedes mismos me han dicho que con la ayuda de ellos, se ha logrado mantener la paz en nuestros territorios.  
  
Aunque estaba un poco alejado de la mesa de los príncipes, Boromir pudo escucharla. Volteó con ella, también sorprendido por la forma como se expresaba.  
  
Éowyn continuó, segura de ganar la discusión.   
  
-También me he enterado que han ganado batallas casi perdidas gracias a su oportuna intervención y si ha ocurrido de esa forma, significa que en verdad su conocimiento podría sernos de gran ayuda. Éomer podría mostrarnos todo lo aprendido a su regreso. Así podríamos combatir eficazmente a nuestros enemigos, incluso a las peores bestias que nos amenacen.  
  
El Mariscal continuaba dubitativo y podría decirse que un tanto impactado por las palabras de su hija.   
  
Era un buen argumento y podría tener razón.  
  
Hubo un grave silencio entre ellos, en todo el tiempo que Éomund sopesaba la situación, paseando su mirada entre sus dos vástagos.   
  
Ambos tan diferentes, a pesar de que tenían la misma sangre…  
  
Sonrió al pensar en ello, quitándole tensión al ambiente mientras dejaba su vista en su hijo. El joven mostraba un resignado gesto, esperando la sentencia de su padre.  
  
-¿Puedo confiar en ti, Éomer? –Preguntó al fin, aun con dudas, pero tratando de ser justo.   
  
El rostro del muchacho se iluminó poco a poco y reaccionó con efusividad al comprender que no había negativa qué temer.   
  
-¡P-por supuesto que si! –Sonrió ampliamente, tratando de controlar su repentino entusiasmo. -¡No te defraudaré, padre! ¡Seré un digno embajador! ¡Gracias!  
  
Théodred fue el más sorprendido de los tres. Aunque no le agradara del todo ver que su primo marchaba tras el futuro Senescal, tomó el asunto bastante bien.   
  
Y mientras el alborotado Rohirrim parloteaba alegremente acerca de sus planes y expectativas, Éowyn abrazó a su padre en agradecimiento, sin dejar de observar al hijo del Senescal.   
  
La forma en que éste veía a su hermano y esa amplia sonrisa al ver que todo se había arreglado bien para el joven, eran para la princesa motivos de intranquilidad.   
  
Ya hablaría con su hermano de eso, cuando el furor del momento pasara.   
  
Y si no era posible en ese día, ya tendrían tiempo de hacerlo. Lo esperaría pacientemente para interrogarlo.  
  
  
\---------------------------------  
  
  
Grima tocó en el marco de la puerta, distrayendo al entusiasmado joven que empacaba para el viaje a Góndor.  
  
Éomer volteó, y sin borrar su sonrisa lo invitó a pasar.  
  
-Grima, buen día.  
  
El consejero entró un tanto desconcertado. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía tan feliz.   
  
-Mi señor, me sorprende verte tan alegre en esta mañana.  
  
-Tengo motivos para sentirme así.   
  
Grima asintió con gesto sombrío.  
  
-Supe que te ausentarás por un tiempo.  
  
-Así es –Éomer fue a uno de los muebles, buscando algo sin dejar de hablar. –Boromir ofreció adiestrarme en el manejo de las armas tal como ellos lo hacen.   
  
La aguda perspicacia de Grima saltó al escucharlo.  
  
Había visto al hijo del Senescal esa mañana, cuando abandonaba la habitación del príncipe entre risas y murmullos apagados, y una ligera sospecha lo había aguijoneado.   
  
Aunque la había desechado rápidamente.   
  
En especial, porque la noche anterior había constatado que Éomer continuaba rendido a su influencia, a sus sentimientos ambiguos y la enfermiza obsesión que sentía por él.   
  
-Estaré en Góndor algunas semanas. Aun no se cuántas con exactitud. –El Rohirrim volvió a su tarea, después de encontrar lo que buscaba. –Voy a conocer la Torre Blanca y la puerta de Osgiliath. Nunca pensé que lo haría.  
  
-Me alegro por ti, noble señor.   
  
Éomer sintió el tono irónico que el consejero empleó en esos momentos. Dejó lo que hacía y volteó a verlo con expresión seria.  
  
-Es curioso, Grima. Tus palabras no me parecen sinceras.  
  
Grima sonrió en un gesto apenas perceptible.   
  
-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, amado príncipe? –Se acercó a él hasta quedar a su lado, mostrándose solícito y ayudándolo con lo que hacía falta empacar. –Sabes que mi mayor preocupación es tu bienestar. Siempre te lo he demostrado.  
  
-¿Entonces, por qué no siento que te alegras por mi?  
  
Grima bajó la cabeza un poco, pensando en su respuesta. Sabía que no le agradaría al muchacho escucharlo, pero debía decírselo para mantenerlo bajo su control.  
  
-No confío en él, mi señor.   
  
La clara mirada de Éomer mostró desconcierto y un rastro de enojo.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
  
El consejero terminó con lo que hacía, poniendo toda su atención en el joven.  
  
-Sé que el capitán Boromir es un gran guerrero, proveniente de un linaje de gobernantes valientes y justos, pero su historia familiar puede estar muy lejana a sus verdaderas intenciones.  
  
Éomer tuvo la sensación de que su estómago brincaba de su lugar cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del consejero. Había algo en la forma en que Grima lo veía que lo alertó.   
  
Era la misma expresión que había mostrado el día que regresara de Isengard… y también, la noche en que lo había atacado.  
  
Tomando precauciones, trató de conocer los pensamientos del mayor.  
  
-¿Qué estás insinuando? Boromir se ha comportado en todo momento como un buen aliado, un amigo de Rohan. ¿Por qué habría de tener intenciones distintas a las que nos ha mostrado?  
  
Grima movió la cabeza en un gesto reprobatorio.   
  
-Veo que aun no sabes leer el corazón de las personas. Eso podría causarte grandes desilusiones, Éomer. –Quiso acercarse aun más al muchacho, pero éste retrocedió al ver que levantaba una mano hacia su rostro. Eso fue revelador para el consejero. –Los Senescales son poderosos y astutos. Esas cualidades pueden volverse contra aquellos que confían en ser sus aliados.  
  
-Son sinceros y leales, Grima. –Defendió el príncipe a su amigo. –En ningún momento nos han defraudado, especialmente Boromir.  
  
-Él tiene mucho por lo que yo me preocuparía. Sé también que podría cautivar tu atención fácilmente, príncipe.  
  
Éomer comenzaba a impacientarse, así que decidio terminar con esa charla de nulo provecho y dedicarse a tener todo listo para el momento de partir.  
  
-Grima, deja de decir necedades. Sólo será un viaje diplomático. Además, sé cuidarme.  
  
-Espero que no te equivoques. Acostumbras ser imprudente en tus decisiones.  
  
-¡Basta ya! –Exigió molesto. –No me hables de esa forma. No estás tratando con un niño tonto.   
  
Grima sonrió de manera peligrosa. Había logrado lo que se proponía.  
  
-Bien, si es así, entonces puedo confiar en que en el tiempo que el Capitán estuvo aquí durante la madrugada, no logró seducirte. ¿Cierto? Así podré callar entonces los rumores que la servidumbre ha levantado en torno a ustedes.  
  
Éomer volteó con él, soltando lo que traía en las manos, fuertemente sorprendido. Su expresión fue todo un suceso.  
  
Grima decidió dejarlo tranquilo por un tiempo.  
  
Había avanzado mucho en el juego de manipulación, y la ventaja que eso le daba sobre el muchacho era incomparable.  
  
Sin embargo, no imaginó que la oportuna aparición del Capitán Gondoriano le echara por tierra sus maquinaciones.  
  
-Éomer, ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?   
  
Boromir guardó silencio al ver al consejero en la habitación y la expresión del muchacho cuando volteó a verlo, entre desconcertado y temeroso, lo puso de mal humor. Algo estaba ocurriendo ahí y no parecía ser bueno.   
  
-Eh… y-ya voy… sólo… estaba terminando con esto.  
  
El futuro Senescal decidió no dejarlo solo. No con ese hombre cerca.  
  
-Bien, me quedaré contigo hasta que termines. –La mirada fulminante que el Gondoriano le dirigió a Grima sólo causó una ácida sonrisa de su parte. –Podrías necesitar ayuda.  
  
El Rohirrim asintió, inclinándose para levantar lo que había tirado. El consejero aprovechó ese momento para irse de ahí.  
  
Tan sigilosa y furtivamente como había llegado salio de la habitación, dejando a un par de jóvenes afectados, uno por sus palabras, el otro por los celos y el sentimiento de repulsión que causaba en él.  
  
Boromir cerró la puerta cuando se quedaron solos y acto seguido, buscó al Rohirrim, abrazándolo de manera protectora por detrás.   
  
-¿Qué ocurrió? -Le preguntó con bastante preocupación al sentirlo temblar ligeramente.  
  
Éomer se acurrucó entre sus brazos, aun confundido.  
  
-Supo que estuviste conmigo. Ahora lo sabrá también mi padre… y el rey… y-y todos…   
  
-Shhh. Tranquilízate –Boromir intentó calmarlo, meciéndolo ligeramene al tiempo que depositaba besos ligeros en su nuca. –No sucederá, pequeño mío. Por otra parte, nos iremos en poco tiempo. Si llegase a decir algo en tu ausencia, seguramente nadie le creería. Deja de preocuparte.  
  
Éomer asintió, seguro por el apoyo que el Gondoriano le prodigaba.   
  
Agradecido, se volvió hacia él sin deshacer el abrazo y buscó los labios del mayor con ansiedad. Boromir no se los negó,   
  
Al separarse, Éomer le sonrió.  
  
-¿Te sientes mejor?  
  
-Si. Es hora de irnos.  
  
Boromir asintió, soltándolo para permitirle ir por sus cosas.  
  
Minutos más tarde ambos salían de la habitación, hablando como si fuesen antiguos amigos, bajo la perspicaz vigilancia de Grima, apostado entre los recovecos de las columnas que lo ocultaban a la vista de los dos jóvenes.  
  
  
\---------------------------------  
  
  
  
El grupo de guerreros Gondorianos llegó al atardecer a las inmediaciones del Firien, buscando al grupo que comandaba el hermano menor de Boromir, sin resultados.  
  
El mayor de los hijos del Senescal se preocupó.  
  
Éomer observaba todo lo que ocurría, afectado por la preocupación del Capitan.  
  
-Ya deberían estar aquí. –Dijo en voz alta mientras escudriñaba el horizonte, tratando de descubrir rastros de presencia humana. –Espero que no haya pasado algo grave.  
  
-Me has dicho que tu hermano ha llegado casi a igualarte en el manejo de las armas. Si es así, debe estar bien.  
  
Boromir le dirigió una mirada un tanto enfadada.  
  
-Éomer, no dudo eso, pero siempre debes tener en cuenta que nuestros enemigos son cada vez más temerarios y por desgracia, astutos.   
  
Azuzó a su cabalgadura, separándose abruptamente del príncipe aun en el afán de la búsqueda.  
  
Éomer se sintió de pronto desplazado.   
  
Sin embargo, su razón lo hizo tomar las cosas de otra forma.  
  
Estaba en riesgo la vida de su hermano menor, y él comprendía el temor que todo hermano sufre en esas circunstancias.  
  
Con este pensamiento, recordando a Éowyn y a Théodred con nostalgia, guió a su cabalgadura por el mismo camino que Boromir tomara, revolviéndose entre los demás soldados.  
  
Estuvieron recorriendo extensas zonas aledañas al bosque, incluso algunos kilómetros dentro del arbolado lugar, hasta que tuvieron que darse por vencidos cuando la noche los sorprendió.   
  
El jinete de Rohan ayudó a levantar la tienda del capitán Gondoriano, la más grande y vistosa de todo el campamento, y se dispuso a ser de ayuda en lo que pudiera.  
  
Había mucho por hacer, más aun por la inesperada situación que estaba ocurriendo.  
  
Boromir permanecía tenso, afuera de su tienda, todo el tiempo en espera de alguna señal de que su hermano continuaba con vida, que estaba a salvo y que solo un percance menor los había retrasado.   
  
Aunque sabía que aferrarse a esperanzas de ese tipo a veces podría resultar contraproducente.   
  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
  
Las estrellas brillaban con intensidad, como silenciosas testigos del paso del tiempo sobre las lindes del bosque de Firien.  
  
Afuera de la tienda del hijo del Senescal, una pequeña hoguera acompañaba al afligido hermano.  
  
Éomer se sentó a un lado de Boromir. Llevaba una copa con un poco de vino y un jugoso pedazo de carne, mismos que le ofreció al Gondoriano.   
  
-Te traje un poco de alimento y vino. Necesitas recuperar fuerzas.  
  
Boromir le sonrió, alcanzando la copa y su mano en un gesto de confianza.  
  
-Gracias, príncipe.  
  
Mientras lo observaba comer, Éomer subió una mano al hombro de su amante, acariciando su cabello de forma casi imperceptible.  
  
-Siento mucho lo que está sucediendo. –Dijo el Rohirrim, buscando darle en esas palabras un poco de apoyo. Su mirada preocupada mostraba también rastros de cansancio. –Me gustaría ser más útil…  
  
Boromir rió quedamente, enternecido por ese gesto tan espontáneo del muchacho.  
  
-Hermoso mío. Sigo comprobando el porqué me has cautivado por completo. –El futuro Senescal lo abrazó, sin temor de que sus hombres pudieran verlo. Eso desconcertó a Éomer. –El sólo hecho de que estés conmigo en esta noche es suficiente.   
  
El Rohirrim se sorprendió aun más cuando Boromir apresó sus labios en un beso profundo, apasionado, con el gusto del vino en su aliento. Sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían furiosamente mientras el mayor exploraba su boca, sosteniéndolo en un estrecho contacto.  
  
Finalmente, lo separó un poco de sí, sin soltarlo.  
  
Éomer respiraba agitado, con el rostro vivamente marcado por el rubor de sus mejillas y los labios húmedos y entreabiertos por la curiosa sensación de palpitaciones en ellos.   
  
Boromir le sonrió otra vez, acariciando su mejilla tiernamente.  
  
-No te preocupes por mí, Éomer. Si algo ha sucedido, tendremos noticias pronto. Ahora, ve a descansar. El viaje no fue fácil.  
  
-Pero…  
  
Boromir lo besó una vez más y lo soltó.  
  
-Ve, yo te alcanzo en un momento. Dejaré una vigilancia especial hasta el amanecer.  
  
Éomer asintió, levantándose de su lado, obedeciendo aun con cierta reticencia. Más al hacerlo, pudo comprobar que el cansancio estaba haciendo sus estragos en él y no le caería nada mal descansar unas horas.  
  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
  
Apenas habían transcurrido varios minutos de que lograra conciliar el sueño, cuando algo lo sobresaltó.

Éomer despertó al sentir unas frágiles manos recorriéndolo, tratando de encontrar en la manta que lo cubría algún lugar por donde deslizar sus dedos hasta su piel.  
  
Por algunos segundos permaneció inmóvil, tratando de reconocer en la penumbra del interior de la tienda la silueta del Capitán Gondoriano, o de percibir tal vez su aroma varonil, mezclado con el humo de la fogata. Pero no hubo nada de eso.  
  
-Boromir… -La voz cristalizada en un aprensivo murmullo de un joven llegó a sus oídos, sorprendiéndolo aun más. –Soy yo. Despierta.  
  
El Rohirrim iba a replicar, cuando los labios fríos y algo resecos del intruso apresaron los suyos, al tiempo que un cuerpo esbelto se encaramaba sobre él.  
  
Boromir entró a la tienda, encendiendo una vela justo en el momento en que el joven se apartaba de Éomer con expresión sorprendida.  
  
-¡Tú no eres mi hermano! ¡¿Qué haces en su cama?!  
  
El mayor rió desde donde se encontraba, observando divertido a su hermano menor al apartarse éste casi de un salto de encima del príncipe. Éomer se sentó en el camastro totalmente desubicado, intentando comprender lo que acababa de pasar.  
  
-Faramir, veo que te equivocaste. –Dijo al fin el mayor de los hermanos, acercándose al recién llegado tratando de contener su risa, sin éxito.   
  
-¡Deja de reírte, Boromir! -Le reprochó el muchacho con enfado, volteando hacia el mayor. -¡No es gracioso!  
  
Éomer pudo entonces ver al hijo menor del Senescal a la luz precaria que la vela desprendía.  
  
Rubio, de facciones delicadas y hermosas, exageradamente sonrojado por el malentendido. Sus ojos eran grises, muy semejantes a los de su hermano, matizados por una profunda inteligencia, pero opacados por una tristeza extraña. Su físico distaba mucho del de Boromir. No era tan alto como ellos, y aunque se veía algo delgado, mostraba fortaleza y flexibilidad suficientes para sostener una aguerrida batalla por horas.

Éomer recordó que alguna vez, Boromir le había mencionado que era casi de la misma edad que él.  
  
-Sé que no lo es. –Le respondió el mayor, aun riendo mientras dejaba la vela en el candelabro más cercano. –Perdóname, no puedo evitarlo. Si pudieras ver tu cara…  
  
-¡Oye!  
  
Boromir le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, jalándolo hacia el camastro, viendo también al aun desconcertado Rohirrim.  
  
-Veo que ya conociste a Faramir, mi amado hermano menor.  
  
Éomer le sonrió con nerviosismo, antes de responder.  
  
-B-bueno… creo que no como debía ser… pero temo que si…  
  
-Faramir, él es el príncipe Éomer, hijo de Éomund, Segundo Mariscal de la Marca y sobrino del rey Théoden.  
  
Faramir volteó a verlo, cambiando su expresión totalmente. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.  
  
-Oh… así que eres tú -Le dijo, al tiempo que se soltaba del mayor para acercarse al príncipe. –Mi hermano no ha dejado de hablar de ti desde que te conoció, majestad.  
  
Éomer no supo qué decir. Más no fue necesario que se esforzara por pensar en eso.  
  
Faramir se sentó a su lado, acariciando su mejilla mientras sus ojos recorrían sus facciones.  
  
-Pero ahora puedo entenderlo. Hermoso, fuerte… salvaje… -Bajó sus manos a su pecho, mientras se acercaba cada vez más al príncipe. –Como un dorado amanecer en las llanuras, Señor de los Caballos. Mi hermano no te hizo justicia al describirte.  
  
-¿Salvaje…? Ah… eh… b-bueno… lo tomaré como un halago…  
  
Y de pronto, sin pedir permiso, el menor de los gondorianos se encaramó en él, sentándose sobre sus piernas sin dejar la caricia iniciada en su pecho.  
  
Boromir observaba sin intervenir, con los brazos cruzados y mirada hambrienta.  
  
-Ten cuidado, príncipe. Mi hermano es muy diestro en las artes de la diplomacia. Podría atraparte con sus palabras.  
  
Éomer se sentía enfebrecido por el singular trato del que era objeto. Volteó con Boromir, sonriéndole apenas, sintiendo que su cuerpo respondía con fuerza.  
  
-Los Rohirrim no le tememos a nada ni a nadie, Capitán. Puedo demostrártelo.  
  
-Muy bien, entonces veamos... -Faramir lo besó nuevamente, acicateado por sus palabras, buscando un contacto más profundo y completo. Pero casi de inmediato se separó, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos con gesto ceñudo-. Majestad, ¿Quién te enseñó a besar? -Preguntó en tono suspicaz, intimidándolo por un momento.  
  
Éomer se sonrojó sin apartar la mirada del Gondoriano.  
  
-N-nadie… sólo he besado a una persona, dos veces… y-y a tu hermano…  
  
-Oh, eso lo explica todo.   
  
Boromir se acercó también, buscando desnudar a su hermano, quitando la capa oscura que llevaba aun puesta sobre sus hombros.   
  
-Te lo dije, Faramir. Es salvajemente inocente y muy dulce. Una hermosa joya de las llanuras de Rohan.   
  
Boromir le quitó la camisola diestramente y procedió a acariciarlos a ambos, uniéndose al juego. Faramir volvió a besarlo, pero con cierta delicadeza ahora.  
  
–Sé que vienes a aprender de nuestras artes de guerra, príncipe. Y me gustaría saber si también te interesa aprender de nuestras artes amorosas. –El muchacho sujetó la sábana que lo cubría, quitándosela de un movimiento, dejándolo desnudo por completo. -Puedo enseñarte lo que sé. Puedo convertirte en un maestro… si lo deseas.  
  
-Sí... lo deseo... -Éomer apenas pudo responder en un jadeo, extasiado y perdido entre los diestros manejos de ambos hermanos.  
  
De esa forma, bajo un estrellado cielo gondoriano, los tres jóvenes pactaron alianzas que ninguno de sus gobernantes habría pensado jamás.   
  
A partir de esa noche, Éomer comenzó su educación, misma que se extendería por varios meses.  



	8. El nombre de la serpiente 6a parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Éomer pasa varios meses de intenso entrenamiento y una placentera educación, lejos de Grima y los problemas que Rohan enfrenta. Sin embargo, el tiempo de volver a su familia y a su tierra llega. 
> 
> El príncipe se encuentra entonces con la devastadora noticia de que las cosas han empeorado durante su ausencia. Eso lo obliga a ser cauteloso cuando se confronta con el ahora exclusivo consejero de Théoden.
> 
> Las cosas se complican demasiado, al grado de que trágicos sucesos se ensañan con el reino.
> 
> Finalmente, los tres príncipes se percatan de la terrible desventaja que tienen, y que deberán seguir peleando por recuperar lo que la desesperanza y las sucias artimañas de un ambicioso anciano le ha arrebatado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de empezar con el final de la historia, debo confesar que cometí varias herejías imperdonables contra la cronología y los hechos de la obra de Tolkien.
> 
> La primera herejía fue hacer a Théodred menor en edad que Eomer. Nada más falso. En el 2978 TE nace el heredero del reino. Y su primo en 2991 TE. Es una diferencia bastante significativa, ya que son nada menos que 13 años entre uno y otro. Sin embargo, aún con el conocimiento de este dato, decidí dejar la historia tal como está. 
> 
> Segunda herejía, mayor que esta, fue cambiar el orden de las muertes de los padres de Eomer y Eowyn. El Segundo Mariscal cae en una emboscada en 3002. Pocos días después muere su esposa por la tristeza de su pérdida. Esto ocurre cuando Eomer cuenta con la edad de 11 añitos y Eowyn con 7.
> 
> Y la tercera herejía, me tomé la libertad de nombrar Tercer Mariscal de la Marca a nuestro protagonista a la edad de 17 -casi 18- años. Esto en realidad sucede cuando Eomer cuenta con 26 años. 
> 
> Espero que el maese Tolkien no me envíe un maleficio élfico o alguna maldición tolkeniana por hacer esto. ^,^
> 
> Ya tengo suficientes con paliza que me pone la vida diaria. ¬¬

Durante varias semanas, Eomer aprendió el manejo de las armas y tácticas de guerra aún más elaboradas que las que él conocía. Fue un esmerado estudiante de los entrenamientos a los que ambos hermanos, hijos de Denethor y futuros Senescales de Góndor, lo sometían.  
  
Aunque extenuantes, los días del Rohirrim se veían gratamente recompensados en los atardeceres con la compañía de Faramir, en largas sesiones de lecturas y relatos de las leyendas de la Tierra Media, en tiempos en las que los padres de estos pueblos, los dos guerreros aliados pelearon hombro con hombro por esos territorios, por la grandeza de sus descendientes.   
  
Eomer escuchaba extasiado, la mayoría de las veces recostado cómodamente sobre las piernas del más joven de los hermanos, permitiendo que las palabras entonadas en dulces cánticos, armoniosas melodías, sonoras odas y vehementes prosas habladas en lenguas que le eran no del todo conocidas, arrullaran sus sentidos y mitigaran la fatiga de su cuerpo.   
  
Hasta que llegaba el momento en que la noche cubría el cielo por completo, y se unía a ellos el mayor de los hijos de Denethor.   
  
Entonces, otro entrenamiento mucho más placentero daba inicio para el joven Rohirrim, en el que se combinaba el fragor de una batalla entre cuerpos fuertes y resistentes, la ternura de las palabras en pacientes instrucciones, y el despertar de los sentidos a sensaciones nuevas y descubrimientos íntimos que permanecían resguardados en las habitaciones de los jóvenes gondorianos.   
  
Sin embargo, el idílico tiempo que transcurrió en las agitadas regiones de Góndor debía llegar a su término, de alguna forma en que el destino lo decidiese.  
  
Y la decisión fue violenta, aunque esperada.  
  
Eomer estaba a pocos días de cumplir el tercer mes de estancia en Góndor, cuando un mensajero de Meduseld se presentó de manera apresurada.  
  
Una nueva incursión de los pueblos montañeses amenazaba las fronteras del reino y el Mariscal requería a todos los hombres diestros en batalla, pues estos nuevos embates tenían el apoyo de criaturas salidas de los ejércitos oscuros.   
  
\---------------------------------  
  
Dos días después de eso, Théodred esperaba a su primo en los lindes del Anorien, escoltado por varios jinetes de su entera confianza.  
  
Eomer le había avisado que llegaría a la Marca por esa zona, coincidiendo con el patrullaje que el heredero realizaría por órdenes del Mariscal.  
  
Eowyn le había insistido hasta el cansancio que la llevara, pero el príncipe heredero se había negado muy a su pesar, pues sabía que esos lugares eran peligrosos por los avistamientos de orcos y los sorpresivos ataques de los pueblos del norte.   
  
Fijando la vista hacia el vasto territorio, Théodred descubrió al pequeño grupo de jinetes que se acercaban velozmente hacia ellos. Y sólo por la elaborada vestidura característica de los Rohirrim que Eomer vestía, pudo reconocerlo.  
  
El hijo del Mariscal había cambiado un poco, embarneciendo aun más debido al constante y pesado adiestramiento al que se había sometido durante esos meses. Su cabello había crecido por debajo de sus hombros, y su rostro estaba poblado por una incipiente barba, dándole un aspecto mayor, sumamente varonil.   
  
Fueron pocos minutos que el hijo del soberano tuvo que esperar para el encuentro con su primo.  
  
Cabalgó apresuradamente, dejando su puesto de vigilancia para encontrar al grupo que venía más cerca. Bajando ambos príncipes de sus cabalgaduras, corrieron a encontrarse entre gritos de júbilo y se abrazaron efusivamente cuando estuvieron uno frente al otro.  
  
Théodred no dejaba de verlo, sorprendido por sus cambios en tan poco tiempo.  
  
-¡Eomer! ¡Por el cielo, cómo has cambiado!  
  
-¡Vamos, Théodred! ¡No exageres! —Le palmeó cariñosamente una mejilla, tratando de no darle importancia a su imagen.  
  
Encabezado por ambos hijos del Senescal de Góndor, el grupo de jinetes que escoltaban a Eomer fue acercándose.  
  
Eomer volteó hacia el grupo sonriente, y presentó entonces a Faramir y a Théodred.  
  
-Primo querido, es necesario que conozcas a nuestro nuevo amigo. El capitán Faramir, hermano menor del Alto Capitán de Minas Tirith, segundo hijo del Senescal de Góndor.   
  
Ambos jóvenes de inmediato hicieron amistad.   
  
El menor de los hermanos había sido alertado por Éomer poco antes de llegar a las inmediaciones del campamento, que su primo no tenía gusto por las relaciones como él. Los dos gondorianos acordaron en no develar nada de lo ocurrido entre ellos durante el tiempo que había permanecido en Góndor. Sólo hablarían de sus entrenamientos, de su educación en algunas formas de historia de la Tierra Media, de las leyendas que ambos pueblos habían compartido hacía tanto tiempo.  
  
Aunque Fáramir de buena gana lo hubiera tomado bajo su tutela, tal como lo había hecho con el hijo del Mariscal.  
  
-Majestad, es un honor conocerte. -Faramir sólo lo abrazó fraternalmente. Una promesa era una promesa y él tenía la suficiente integridad para cumplir con su palabra, aunque en esos momentos quisiera darse de topes por ello. —Espero que nuestra amistad sea fuerte y extensa.  
  
-Lo será, capitán. —Théodred le sonrió complacido. —Puedo asegurártelo.  
  
\------------------------------------  
  
  
Esa noche, en la intimidad de la tienda de los dos capitanes Gondorianos, Eomer se despidió de ellos.   
  
Pactaron la promesa de mantener íntegras esas alianzas que sólo ellos conocían, que sólo ellos podían entender. Y su entrega mutua no pudo compararse con ninguna otra de los días que habían permanecido juntos en la Ciudadela de la Torre Blanca.  
  
Porque los tiempos que vivían eran inciertos, y aunque las proféticas palabras que los pergaminos de las generaciones antiguas hablaran de victorias para tiempos futuros, ellos no sabían si esos tiempos futuros eran el presente.  
  
\---------------------------------  
  
El arribo a Meduseld   
  
  
Grima no perdió detalle de los sucesos que el nuevo día trajo consigo.  
  
Se sorprendió bastante al ver a un distinto Eomer, ya con incipientes huellas que la madurez cincelaba en sus facciones y su físico.  
  
Eomer fue recibido por su hermana en medio de un efusivo alboroto, y muchos de los jóvenes que compartían los entrenamientos con él lo esperaban, ansiosos por saber de sus logros y su aprendizaje en las artes de la guerra.   
  
El hijo del Mariscal se dedicó todo ese día de su llegada a hablarles de la impresionante Torre Blanca, de la extraordinaria arquitectura que se plasmaba en cada círculo de la ciudadela, mostrando un sello personal de cada gobernante. Les habló de lo aprendido de boca de Fáramir, de las leyendas que hablaban de la hermandad de ambos pueblos, y los extraordinarios relatos de las batallas y victorias en tiempos tan lejanos a ellos.  
  
Rodeado por jóvenes guerreros ansiosos de escuchar cada detalle de su tiempo entre los gondorianos, Eomer no vio que Grima se unía al grupo, manteniéndose fuera de su vista, pero lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar cada palabra que decía.   
  
Largamente, el consejero lo observó, sintiendo que el impetuoso muchacho lo había desplazado de su vida, de sus sentimientos.  
  
Y aunque le pareció absurdo, sintió celos de Boromir.  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
Esa noche, Grima esperó al joven Rohirrim afuera de sus habitaciones.   
  
Una muy breve sonrisa adornaba su rostro pálido y sombrío, escondiendo el leve nerviosismo que sentía.  
  
Poco antes de la media noche, Eomer apareció por el corredor acompañado por su hermana y su primo, aun riendo y hablando animadamente.  
  
Los dos jóvenes que iban con él guardaron silencio cuando su antiguo consejero se dejó ver por ellos. Eomer notó la tensión repentina, y los hizo detenerse a varios metros de la habitación.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre, Eowyn? —Preguntó a su hermana mientras acariciaba su mejilla. -Tu nerviosismo se hace muy evidente ante la presencia de Grima.  
  
La muchacha asintió, mostrándose un tanto apenada con él.  
  
-No lo sé, hermano. Me asusta su aspecto, la forma como me ve… como nos ve a los tres.   
  
-Deben ser las emociones del día. —Replicó Théodred, tratando de ocultar su propio estado de ánimo. —Han sido demasiadas en poco tiempo. Tú sí que sabes cómo llamar la atención, primo.  
  
Eomer lo observó, entre dubitativo y receloso.  
  
-A ti también te siento nervioso, Théodred. Y no digas que son imaginaciones mías.   
  
El heredero, sin embargo, forzó su huída rápidamente.  
  
-No es verdad. Es el cansancio, así que me despido de ustedes. Buenas noches.  
  
-Espera. —El mayor de los príncipes lo detuvo, abrazándolo una vez más en una demostración de alegría. —Me alegra mucho estar aquí, con ustedes. Me hicieron mucha falta.  
  
Théodred asintió, palmeando su espalda en un gesto fraternal.  
  
-Lo sé. Nuestro sentir es muy parecido, Eomer. Bienvenido.  
  
Ambos jóvenes se soltaron y Eowyn aprovechó para abrazar también a su hermano.  
  
-No voy a dejar que sólo Théodred te disfrute. —Le aclaró con una luminosa sonrisa, olvidándose de Grima por un momento. —Te extrañé tanto, hermano. Has vuelto a traernos esperanza.  
  
Eomer la soltó, un tanto extrañado por sus palabras. Pero no preguntó más.   
  
Los dos jóvenes la acompañaron a su habitación y se despidieron de ella con un casto beso en su frente.  
  
Cuando Eowyn hubo cerrado la puerta, los otros se despidieron entonces uno del otro.  
  
-Ten cuidado, Eomer. —Le advirtió el heredero en voz baja. —Puede engañar incluso al más astuto de los consejeros o al más reacio de los guerreros con sus palabras. Lo he visto hacerlo.  
  
El hijo del Mariscal asintió en un gesto, sonriéndole en cierta forma para tranquilizarlo.  
  
Claro que conocía a Grima. Y sabía que debía cuidarse de él.  
  
-No te preocupes, Théodred. Ve a descansar. Mañana hablaremos.  
  
Dicho esto, se quedó en el pasillo viendo a su familiar alejarse por el mismo hasta sus habitaciones. Théodred pasó por un lado de Grima, viéndolo fijamente.   
  
Cuando quedaron solos, Eomer se acercó al consejero.   
  
No sonreía.  
  
-Es un poco tarde para hacer visitas, Grima.  
  
El mayor ignoró el comentario sin cambiar su expresión.   
  
-Deseaba saludarte, Príncipe. Me da mucho gusto saber que tu estancia en territorio de los Senescales fue muy provechosa.  
  
-Fue un tiempo muy productivo, es verdad.   
  
-Pero también temía por ti. —Grima esperó un momento, estudiando el rostro del muchacho, tratando de descifrar los pensamientos que sus palabras causaban. Eomer era un libro abierto, y pudo darse cuenta que volvía a atraer su total atención. —Uno nunca sabe…  
  
-Grima. —Cortó el Rohirrim tajantemente el comentario. —Los gondorianos fueron parte de nuestra familia en tiempos remotos. No debería existir desconfianza de ninguna especie entre nosotros. Son poderosos y la sabiduría que poseen es envidiable. Esta sabiduría podría verse como peligrosa por los pueblos que les temen. Pero puedo decirte que no debe ser nuestro caso. Los gondorianos también son leales, íntegros. Pude constatarlo por mí mismo.  
  
-Sólo busco protegerte.  
  
Eomer se cruzó de brazos, empezando a molestarse por esas palabras.   
  
-¿Ah, si? ¿Como lo haces con el Rey? ¿Con el reino mismo?  
  
Grima borró su sonrisa, ligeramente sorprendido.  
  
-Eomer, siento que tus palabras esconden acusaciones ajenas a mi entendimiento.  
  
El muchacho suspiró en forma cansada, bajando un poco la vista. Era tiempo de apartarlo de su vida, de arrancárselo del corazón. Aunque sabía que eso dolería.  
  
-Antes de irme tú me hiciste ver que no sabía leer el corazón de las personas y que por ello, sufriría grandes desilusiones. Tenías razón. —Su frente ceñuda indicaba una grave decisión. —Estos días lejos de Rohan… de ti… me llevaron a reflexionar acerca de mis sentimientos.   
  
Grima no había dicho una palabra. Sólo lo observaba con cierto temor a lo próximo que diría.   
  
-Me he estado engañando todo este tiempo, Grima. No supe leer tu corazón, pero ahora puedo verlo. -Eomer entonces levantó la vista hacia él. —Sólo has jugado tu propio juego, y nadie, ni siquiera yo te importo.   
  
-No es verdad… -Rehuyó la mirada entristecida del muchacho, retorciéndose nerviosamente las manos sin darse cuenta.  
  
-¿Cuándo sucedió? ¿Cuándo dejaste de vernos como tu pueblo, como tu gente?   
  
-Y-yo… Eso nunca…  
  
Sintió que el joven alcanzaba su barbilla en un gesto delicado, obligándolo a voltear hacia él una vez más, y se sintió perdido al escucharlo.  
  
-¿Cuándo dejaste de verme a mi, Grima?  
  
Por un momento, ambas miradas se encontraron mientras el Rohirrim lo dejaba, volviendo a cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho.  
  
Grima entendió que lo había perdido. No podría buscarlo como aliado y la forma como el carácter impetuoso del joven se perfilaba, le aseguraba fracasos continuos en sus posibles intentos por someterlo nuevamente. Pero no se rendiría.   
  
-Nunca te perdí de vista, Eomer. —Respondió con cierta sagacidad. —Soy un hombre leal a la casa de Edoras y un fiel súbdito de tu tío, el rey Théoden. Nunca dejé de lado la amistad que me ofreciste ese primer día en que nos encontramos, príncipe. Ni siquiera ante la astucia de hombres de doble ánimo.  
  
-Me gustaría creerte, pero hay mucho que habla en tu contra. —Sin querer escucharlo más, Eomer se adelantó a la puerta. —Agradezco tu visita, mas ahora quiero dormir. Estoy cansado, Grima.   
  
El consejero asintió, dispuesto a continuar con esa pequeña confrontación en tiempos más benéficos a sus propósitos. Eomer podría ser demasiado obstinado en enemistarse con él si lo permitía.  
  
-Entiendo. Te dejo ahora, príncipe. Descansa.   
  
Y con una leve reverencia, esperó a que el muchacho entrara a la habitación y cerrara la puerta.  
  
Tendría toda esa noche para trazar su jugada. Porque no iba a permitir que por un extraño, todo lo que hubiera logrado hasta ese momento, se derrumbara.   
  
No, no lo iba a permitir.  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
Eomer despertó sobresaltado al escuchar fuertes golpes en la puerta de su habitación.  
  
Volteó por reflejo a la ventana, descubriendo que aun no amanecía del todo.  
  
Algo grave debía estar sucediendo.  
  
Se levantó tratando de quitarse la somnolencia. Cuando estuvo junto a la puerta, se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz autoritaria de Elfhelm, uno de los más cercanos guardianes del rey, exigiéndole que abriera.   
  
Eomer se apresuró a obedecer, reaccionando a otra orden del éored. Aunque un oscuro presentimiento empezaba a tomar forma en su ánimo.  
  
El rostro severo del guardia confirmó sus sospechas, así como sus palabras.  
  
-Eomer, hijo de Eomund. Nuestro soberano reclama tu presencia inmediatamente.  
  
-¿P-por qué…?  
  
-¡No discutas las órdenes del rey, jovencito! ¡Apresúrate!  
  
No tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Así que regresó al interior de su habitación y se vistió lo más aprisa que pudo.  
  
Justo cuando salía al corredor, escoltado por otros cuatro hombres además de Elfhelm, Eomund llegaba, entre sorprendido y preocupado al ver que su hijo era tratado de manera hostil.  
  
Trató de detenerlos, pero el éored no lo permitió.  
  
-Elfhelm, ¿A dónde lo llevan? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?  
  
-¡Apártate de nuestro camino, Eomund! ¡Cumplimos órdenes del rey!  
  
Eomer sólo volteó con él por un breve momento, para continuar su marcha hacia el Salón del Rey.   
  
Eomund se unió a la escolta, sumamente intrigado. Porque nada bueno podía salir de ese nuevo acontecimiento, menos aun por como se estaba perfilando el futuro del reino.  
  
No tardaron mucho en llegar al salón contiguo a las habitaciones del rey.   
  
Eomer recorrió con la vista todo el lugar, sintiendo que su nerviosismo aumentaba conforme avanzaban hasta donde se encontraba Théoden, secundado por Grima, quien lo veía con un dejo de desprecio.   
  
Un leve escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del muchacho al descubrir una vez más en la mirada del consejero, la oscura revelación de su cambio.   
  
Tal como había ocurrido desde el primer momento que lo viera al llegar de Isengard.   
  
Tal como lo reconociera la noche en que Grima le hiciera la violenta amenaza por lo que había presenciado.   
  
Vacío y desolación en sus ojos, y una irritante expresión de burla en su rostro. Un rostro desconocido, perverso…  
  
Trató de mantenerse tranquilo y que sus pensamientos no se desbocaran. No deseaba responder impulsivamente, así que tendría que hacer acopio de toda la calma que pudiera para ello.  
  
Se mantuvo de pie frente a su tío, después de una breve reverencia a manera de saludo. Esperó que ellos iniciaran.  
  
Théoden lo observó por varios segundos, con aire entre ausente y dubitativo. Hasta que decidió hablar.  
  
-Eomer. Me han llegado rumores de que tu estancia en Góndor no fue sólo de aprendizaje en las armas y la guerra. —Por un momento fijó su vista en el consejero, para volver de nuevo a su sobrino. -¿Qué puedes decirme de los planes del capitán Boromir para estas regiones de Rohan? Porque intuyo que entre ustedes debió haber tratos ajenos a nosotros, a lo que habíamos acordado.  
  
El muchacho no respondió de inmediato, aturdido.   
  
¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo?   
  
-S-señor… no entiendo…  
  
-Grima me contó una historia muy curiosa. —Interrumpió su tío, con una extraña expresión. Eomer sintió que sus piernas empezaban a temblar. —He sabido que tienes una… llamémosle una muy especial predilección por el hijo mayor del Senescal. También escuché que Boromir la ha sabido aprovechar bastante bien.   
  
El joven pasó por un sinnúmero de emociones en fracciones de segundo.   
  
Sus ojos permanecían fijos en los de su tío, dándose cuenta que Grima había hecho toda una historia de conspiración alrededor de suposiciones totalmente falsas. Y dolorosamente, estaba descubriendo que el rey le creía con demasiada facilidad.   
  
Debía sacudir esas intrigas. Debía darse prisa y ganar el terreno que Grima le había arrebatado en la confianza de su tío.   
  
-Señor, no comprendo por qué intentan juzgar la amistad que sostengo con los hijos del Senescal de Góndor. Nos han auxiliado en batallas, nos han brindado su amistad y su apoyo. No hay ninguna “predilección” de mi parte hacia ellos. De igual forma, el Capitán Boromir estima a mi padre, a tu hijo, a todo tu pueblo…  
  
-Todo lo que ha llegado a mis oídos me dice lo contrario, Eomer   
  
-¡Señor, no podría mentirte en algo tan delicado!! —Replicó el joven con aprensión. Debía tomar una decisión en ese momento, en ese mismo instante. Aunque doliera. -¡Te han engañado!! ¡Jamás buscaría la ruina de la casa de Edoras, porque es en donde he vivido toda mi existencia!! ¡Jamás te traicionaría! ¡No a ti, no a mi gente!!   
  
Grima se acercó aun más a Théoden, dispuesto a no darle oportunidad de recuperar su posición ante el soberano.  
  
-Tu sobrino no tendría reparo alguno de vendernos al mejor postor. —Intervino el consejero en un emponzoñado susurro. —Tal vez quiera el reino para sí, mi señor. Una alianza oportuna con hombres poderosos y astutos podría ser muy ventajosa.   
  
-¡No hay tales alianzas! ¡El único traidor es quien intenta inculparme!   
  
Grima, sin embargo, no se rendiría.  
  
-¿No harías algo así por tu amante, príncipe?  
  
Eomer sintió que el aire se escapaba de golpe de sus pulmones, al mismo tiempo que asombrados murmullos se levantaban a su alrededor entre los hombres de la guardia.   
  
Y de pronto, la ira lo invadió.  
  
-¡Grima!! ¡Tú mejor que nadie sabes que nunca levantaría intrigas así!! ¡Y lo sabes porque eres tú quien nos ha traicionado!!  
  
-¿Ahora tratas de culparme a mi?  
  
-¡No, no intento culparte!! ¡Te estoy denunciando!!  
  
-¿Denunciándome como un vil traidor? Claro, no esperaba menos de ti. —Recalcó el consejero sin inmutarse. Y reforzó su argumento con otra mentira. -¡Pero admite que lo haces por despecho!! ¡Porque nunca me rendí a tus sucios deseos de llevarme a tu cama!!  
  
Eso fue el colmo, y Eomer no se detuvo.   
  
Intempestivamente trató de llegar a él para hacerlo callar, pero varios de los guardias lo alcanzaron antes de que lograra siquiera dar un paso, sometiéndolo, tirándolo al piso, sujetándolo firmemente para evitar que no pudiera escapar de ellos.  
  
Su furia parecía incontenible.  
  
-¡¡Eres un maldito traidor, serpiente!! —Su padre llegaba ya junto a ellos, mientras Grima se ocultaba detrás del trono. -¡¡Cuídate, porque no voy a dejar que logres tus planes!!   
  
El soberano entonces intervino, buscando callar a su sobrino con un imponente tono de autoridad.  
  
-¡Suficiente, Eomer! —Se levantó del lugar en el que permanecía sentado, acercándose al grupo de hombres con expresión severa. -¡Traes deshonra a mi casa te comportas como un criminal sin pensamiento! ¡Es doloroso para mí, pero veo que Grima tiene razón en lo que nos ha dicho!  
  
-¡¡No!! ¡¡Te ha mentido!! ¡¡Todo el tiempo lo ha hecho!! —Desesperado, buscó una forma más de intimidar al consejero mientras forcejeaba con los otros. -¡¡Voy a matarte antes de que sigas causando daño, Grima!!  
  
-¡¡Basta!! —Acercándose al muchacho, el rey extendió la mano derecha hacia él. -¡¡No te permito que levantes amenazas en este lugar!! ¡¡No intentes imponer tu voluntarioso carácter frente a mí!!  
  
-¡Pero…!  
  
-¡¡Guarda silencio!!  
  
Grima aprovechó ese momento de desplantes para ganar aun más ventaja. Desde el lugar en el que estaba, volvió a atraer la atención del soberano con voz sugerente.  
  
-Señor, no entenderá razones. Te propongo que otorgues un castigo ejemplar a su conducta, para evitar que más insolentes tomen su ejemplo y puedan llegar a ofenderte de esta manera.  
  
Théoden volteó hacia Grima, y por un momento, todos permanecieron en silencio. El Mariscal se adelantó al grupo, desconcertado al ver que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo favorecía al consejero.  
  
Entonces el rey se decidió, asintiendo al hombre detrás del trono. Volteando nuevamente hacia el grupo de guardias que aun sostenían fuertemente a un agitado muchacho, se dispuso a hablar.  
  
-¡Tus palabras no van a quedar sin consecuencias, Eomer! ¡No voy a permitir violencia dentro de la casa de Edoras, mucho menos por parte de aquellos que pertenecen a mi familia! Tus amenazas y tu actitud desafían mi autoridad, y eso es una clara muestra de rebeldía hacia ella. ¡Debería considerarte un traidor!  
  
Eomer sintió como si lo hubiese golpeado al escucharlo.  
  
A pesar de la lealtad de los hombres hacia su soberano, esas palabras también los desconcertaron. Voltearon a ver a Eomer y al Mariscal, tratando de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.   
  
El mismo sobrino del rey, acusado de traición. Prácticamente, Théoden lo condenaba a muerte.  
  
Eomund se inclinó ante Théoden, rodilla en el piso, buscando un argumento válido para rescatar a su hijo de tal sentencia.  
  
-Señor… te suplico que consideres tus palabras. Es verdad que el muchacho es imprudente y no mide su boca y sus acciones, pero no es un traidor.   
  
-Tú lo has visto, Eomund. Tu hijo no sabe respetar mi autoridad, no sabe acatar las órdenes que se le dan. Es anárquico, rebelde, intempestivo, y esas actitudes conducen a los criminales y a los traidores a su propia ruina. Yo sólo estoy dictando justicia.  
  
-Señor…  
  
-Eomund, no te hagas merecedor de mi ira. Retírate.  
  
Grima sonrió, oculto a la vista de los presentes. Aunque una ligera sombra de remordimiento lo molestó al sentirse satisfecho por esos logros.   
  
Tal vez podría mostrarse ante ese joven insolente como su única tabla de salvación, al convencer a Théoden que no reclamara su vida, que sólo unos buenos azotes y un tiempo en los oscuros calabozos de Edoras lo harían volver a la cordura…  
  
Sorpresivamente, el príncipe heredero se interpuso entre Eomer y el soberano.  
  
-¡Entonces yo responderé por él!  
  
Théodred extendió el brazo derecho sobre su primo, fijando la vista en el rostro de su padre. Eomund levantó la cabeza hacia el recién llegado.  
  
-Théodred, apártate. Este asunto no es de tu correspondencia.  
  
-Lo es, padre. Porque al igual que Eomer, yo también soy amigo de los hijos del Senescal de Góndor. Si eso representa traición para ti, entonces yo también debo ser considerado un traidor.   
  
Grima salió de detrás del trono, desconcertado al ver al príncipe heredero arriesgando su propia vida. Eso lo descartaba a él como intercesor y destruía sus posibilidades.  
  
Ante esta nueva intromisión, el rey lo pensó mejor.  
  
Regresó a sentarse, seguido por la mirada expectante de los presentes. Théodred y Eomer cruzaron miradas entre ellos por momentos. La tensión se dejaba sentir sobre los hombros de todos.  
  
-Señor… -Quiso intervenir Grima.   
  
Sin embargo, el amor paterno aún se interponía en la voluntad sedada del rey. Théoden levantó la mano, haciéndolo callar.  
  
-No esta vez, Grima. Seré yo quien determine la acción a seguir -La voz grave del rey hizo que todos fijaran la atención en su persona-. Eomer, no has llegado a rebasar los límites de mi paciencia aun. Pero esta será la última advertencia que te hago. Si llego a saber y a comprobar que tus acciones son dañinas al reino, no me detendré.   
  
Eomer desvió sus ojos al piso, agobiado.  
  
Porque nunca creyó a Grima capaz de tales acciones. Y por tal motivo, escuchar la siguiente sentencia de su tío lo desarmó totalmente.  
  
-Por otra parte, Grima es un consejero de alto valor para mí. Sus palabras han mostrado incluso mayor lealtad que todas tus acciones juntas y no puedo dejar de evidenciarlo. Por lo tanto, tú o cualquiera que atente contra su seguridad y su vida, será igualmente considerado un criminal y un traidor al Reino de Rohan, a la misma casa de Edoras.  
  
Eomund se incorporó, lleno de desánimo y pesar al escuchar lo que el rey decía. Théoden centró su atención en él.  
  
-Debo decirte Eomund, que por la seguridad de tu hijo, cuides sus pasos. Así que la responsabilidad de la sanción la dejo a tu juicio.  
  
El Mariscal lo agradeció con un gesto, visiblemente agobiado. Los guardias soltaron al muchacho y éste se levantó con movimientos torpes.   
  
-Ahora retírense. Debo tratar varios asuntos que merecen más atención que esto.  
  
Théoden de pronto pareció perder interés en todo lo que había ocurrido, y levantándose nuevamente del trono, le indicó a Grima que lo siguiera.  
  
Casi en un reverente silencio, todos obedecieron al soberano.  
  
Eomund sujetó a Eomer por un brazo, obligándolo a separarse de Théodred. Hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantener la ira bajo dominio.  
  
-Debemos hablar.  
  
Sin ninguna palabra más entre ellos, ambos hombres se dirigieron hacia el corredor que llevaba a las habitaciones del más joven.   
  
\-----------------------------------  
  
  
Justo cuando entraron a la habitación de su hijo, el Mariscal lo detuvo bruscamente, haciéndolo voltear con él.  
  
No esperó siquiera cerrar la puerta para imponer un castigo.  
  
Sólo fue un golpe el que Eomund le asestó. Pero llevaba impreso toda la ira que el Mariscal guardaba en su ánimo debido a los desplantes de su hijo; denotaba en la fuerza que pusiera en ese golpe toda su frustración y su vergüenza.   
  
Pero también llevaba dolor.  
  
Aunque no lo esperaba en esa magnitud, Éomer lo resistió. Se mantuvo de pie, con el rostro volteado por la fuerza del golpe en su mejilla.   
  
Sabía que la piel se había abierto y que sangraría aun más debido al furioso sonrojo que sentía en su rostro. Mas no habló.  
  
Volvió la mirada hacia su padre, esperando un nuevo embate. En vano.  
  
-No voy a preguntarte si es o no verdad lo que dijo ese tipo de ti. Sólo quiero que entiendas que tu falta de carácter nos ha arrebatado una gran oportunidad, Eomer. —Sentenció con voz grave y acento dolido. -Grima será más preciado a los ojos del rey por tus actos, y nosotros nos debilitaremos.   
  
El rostro del Mariscal se mostraba severo y exhausto. Éomer rehuyó su mirada, avergonzado.  
  
-Pero más que por ti, todo esto ha sido culpa mía. No supe forjarte como un hombre de prudencia y sensatez. Tendremos que resignarnos por ahora.  
  
Guardó silencio disponiéndose a marcharse, dando la vuelta hacia la puerta de la habitación.   
  
-Padre…  
  
Eomund sólo volteó hacia él un momento y con gélido tono de voz le dio una breve instrucción.  
  
-Partiremos en la mañana a las regiones de Emnet. Prepárate.  
  
Eomer se tocó la mejilla golpeada, sintiendo la actitud de su progenitor más dolorosa que el golpe que le había dado. Pero no se atrevió a desafiarlo en esos momentos.  
  
-Si, señor.  
  
Sin agregar más, el Mariscal se alejó por el oscuro pasillo sin volver la vista atrás.   
  
Cuando Eomer quedó solo en su habitación, aseguró la puerta firmemente y se recargó en ella, abatido.  
  
Su padre tenía razón. Siempre tenía razón.  
  
“ _¿Qué he hecho…?_ ”  
  
  
\----------------------------  
  
  
Emnet de la región Este, cercano a Emyn Muil.  
  
  
Cerca del medio día, los Rohirrim que Éomer dirigía se detuvieron en un caserío de Emnet.  
  
El joven guerrero dejó su corcel y buscó sombra bajo un enclenque cobertizo, procurando descansar un poco de todos esos días de largas jornadas de batallas y persecuciones, además del arduo entrenamiento al que sometía a los demás guerreros.   
  
Los habitantes de varias aldeas habían enviado por ayuda al verse repentinamente atacados por una nueva amenaza, no sólo la que representaban los invasores y ladrones de aldeas emigrantes.   
  
Esta vez, extrañas bestias, feroces y consignadas a cazar cuanto pudieran de los pequeños caseríos, atacaban sus tierras.  
  
Eomer asistía las regiones altas del Folde Oeste, dedicado no sólo a los cruentos enfrentamientos con hombres y bestias por igual. Su labor aun continuaba al ser de ayuda y rescate de dichos pueblos, al comportarse como líder en las reconstrucciones de los caseríos, en permitir que los hombres y los jóvenes aprendieran de los guerreros Rohirrim las artes que él había aprendido de sus aliados gondorianos.  
  
Su labor fue fructífera, así que pronto podría regresar a Edoras y reunirse con su amada familia, ver nuevamente a Eowyn, a Théodred, al rey y… a su padre.  
  
Debía buscar la forma de reconciliarse con él, de hacerle saber que, a pesar de lo que Grima había dicho, él, su hijo, seguía siendo un leal Rohirrim.  
  
Debía hablar con él antes incluso de volver a Edoras. De otra forma, la influencia del consejero volvería a invalidarlo ante el rey, y quién sabe, también ante el Mariscal mismo.  
  
Hacía casi dos semanas que se había separado, enviado por su padre para el auxilio en esas regiones mientras el otro grupo que dirigía el Mariscal se enfocaba en la misión original. 

  
  
Después de dejar Edoras, durante la primera noche que estuvieron a la intemperie, en medio de un extenso valle cercano a Emnet, su padre habló con él.  
  
No una larga y exhaustiva charla o un severo monólogo. Sólo habló de lo mucho que había deseado que Eomer se comportara a la altura de su linaje. Se veía decepcionado.  
  
Después de eso evitó el tema, preguntando al muchacho lo aprendido en Góndor, prestando atención a las historias que Faramir había descubierto de sus antiguas alianzas.   
  
Además, no permitió que los demás hombres lo vieran de manera distinta.  
  
Eomund sabía que lo ocurrido en el Salón de la Cámara del Rey se había esparcido rápidamente en rumores y habladurías, y que muchos de los Rohirrim segregarían al muchacho si él no los detenía, así que se esforzó encarecidamente para evitarlo.  
  
Días después, la separación se hizo inminente.  
  
Eomer resintió la ausencia de su padre los primeros días, especialmente cuando varios de los soldados lo evitaban, incluso desafiaban la autoridad que había delegado el Mariscal en él.  
  
Sin embargo, Eomer se esforzó en demostrar a todos que no estaba en esa posición por sus lazos familiares.  
  
Les demostró incluso a hombres mayores, a guerreros curtidos en batallas, que él no estaba por debajo de ellos.  
  
Y poco a poco, se ganó su respeto.  
  
Su mirada se perdió en el horizonte mientras los recuerdos de esos días pasados volvían a su mente, tan vivos y dolorosos en muchos aspectos, que no se percató que un mensajero llegaba hasta él.  
  
Sólo cuando el jinete desmontó de su cabalgadura, a su lado, volteó a verlo.  
  
-Señor… -El joven Rohirrim se acercó a él, con mirada entristecida. No podía ocultarle los acontecimientos. No a él. —Tengo que entregarte malas nuevas. El Mariscal… tu padre…  
  
Eomer lo urgió a hablar, mostrando su desesperación en el aprensivo tono de su orden.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre con mi padre? ¡Habla ya!  
  
El mensajero no pudo seguir aplazando lo que debía decirle. E intentó darle la noticia con sumo cuidado.  
  
-Fue abatido por las armas de esas criaturas. Nos emboscaron antes de que lográramos salir de Emyn Muil…  
  
-No…  
  
-Sus heridas fueron demasiadas y nuestros recursos en la batalla estaban limitados…  
  
La mirada del príncipe se ensombreció conforme lo escuchaba. Un oscuro presagio lo embargó entonces, temiendo lo siguiente que le diría el otro. Negó con un gesto de su cabeza, rehusándose a creerlo.  
  
-No… no…  
  
-Príncipe Eomer… lo siento mucho… No logró sobrevivir…  
  
El muchacho gritó, sintiendo que cada palabra desgarraba su corazón.  
  
Se levantó, apartándose del mensajero, enloquecido por la ira y el dolor. Montó en su cabalgadura y obligó al corcel a emprender una forzada carrera hasta esa región, en busca de su progenitor.  
  
No lo podía aceptar.  
  
El Mariscal de la Marca, abatido por esas asquerosas criaturas, alertadas por un traidor. El Rohirrim más leal a la Casa de Edoras por la cercanía de su sangre al trono, cobardemente arrebatado por la artera manipulación de hombres enfermos de poder…  
  
Su padre, muerto en un traicionero ataque fabricado por las funestas intenciones de aquellos que hipócritamente se decían amigos del reino...  
  
Eomer supo que debía terminar con todo eso y encontrar a quien había sido responsable.  
  
Porque así era. Había un culpable.  
  
Y él lo conocía.  
  
Apretó los puños sobre la correa con la que se sujetaba al corcel, apresurando a la noble bestia para llegar lo más pronto posible hasta Emyn Muil.  
  
Ya se encargaría de ir a ajustar cuentas.  
  
Ya tendría oportunidad de confrontar a aquel que sabía, había ocasionado el luto de la Casa de Edoras…  
  
  
\-------------------------------------  
  
  
Edoras, al día siguiente…  
  
  
Un día completo pasó antes de que el mensajero entrara al Salón Principal, recordando al hijo del Mariscal con gesto preocupado.   
  
Sin embargo, tuvo que dejar de pensar en él al ver que la mayoría de los consejeros y cortesanos estaban ahí, reunidos de emergencia por su llegada.  
  
El guerrero tembló, sintiendo la enorme responsabilidad de ser el portador de tan malas novedades.  
  
Todos esperaban recibir noticias de avances en la destrucción de los monstruos que habían asolado parte del territorio. Pero las malas nuevas sacudieron los ánimos de todos, destrozando las esperanzas de la mayoría.  
  
El rey se mostró sorprendido y un ligero abatimiento se dejó ver en su rostro. Mas al parecer, no le afectó como muchos pensaron que ocurriría.  
  
Sin embargo, la noticia fue devastadora para los dos príncipes que estuvieron en ese momento cerca del soberano de Rohan.  
  
Théodred abrazó a Eowyn cuando escucharon la negación del mensajero a la pregunta del rey, si había posibilidades de guardar alguna esperanza.  
  
La muchacha había estallado en lágrimas dolorosas al enterarse de la abrupta y violenta muerte de su padre. Y el joven heredero extrañó la presencia de Éomer junto a ellos.  
  
Grima también estuvo presente, y aunque su rostro no mostró sentimiento alguno, su mirada reflejó un leve dejo de satisfacción por la forma como se presentaban los acontecimientos.  
  
Tenían la mitad de la tarea realizada. Saruman estaría orgulloso de él.  
  
Sin embargo, ver a Eowyn desecha en lágrimas e imaginar el sufrimiento de Éomer al saber la noticia, clavó en su ánimo una filosa espina de remordimientos.  
  
Pensó que debía hablar con ellos y hacerles saber que nunca había sido su intención lastimar a su padre.  
  
  
\----------------------------  
  
  
Grima llegó hasta la habitación de la hija menor del Mariscal, llevando una taza humeante.  
  
Sabía que la encontraría ahí, así que se había decidido a hablar con ella primero. Trataría de convencerla de que él nada sabía de lo ocurrido en las lindes de Emyn Muil.  
  
Théodred había permanecido a su lado por un rato, dejándola después con su dama de compañía mientras él iba en busca de Éomer. Pero la mujer que la acompañaba había salido de la habitación hacia las cocinas, pensando en preparar algo que ayudara a tranquilizar a su joven señora.  
  
Así que Grima encontró a la muchacha sola, recostada en la cama, llorando con el rostro enterrado en las almohadas.  
  
Eowyn no lo escuchó entrar a su habitación.  
  
Grima dejó la taza con la infusión en la mesilla más cercana a la cama y se acercó por un lado, inclinándose sobre la sollozante figura.  
  
En un gesto totalmente sincero, lleno de ternura hacia su antigua discípula y protegida, llevó su mano hasta su cabeza, acariciando sus cabellos con sumo cuidado.  
  
Deseaba en esos momentos aciagos que las cosas hubiesen sucedido de distinta forma, pero ya nada podía hacer para remediarlo.  
  
Eowyn imaginó que era su acompañante quien intentaba consolarla. Hasta que escuchó la voz del consejero cerca de su oído.  
  
-Hermosa Damita… mi tristeza es muy grande al ver tu dolor…  
  
Eowyn se sobresaltó, levantándose y volteando hacia el recién llegado. Su rostro mostraba indignación, además de los estragos de las lágrimas en él.  
  
-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!  
  
Grima se incorporó, dándole un poco de espacio. Fue por la taza, llevándosela enseguida.  
  
-Te traje un poco de té. Es de los árboles de azahares que tanto disfrutas.  
  
Eowyn aspiró el delicado perfume de los ingredientes de la infusión, pero no se dejó llevar por ese gesto. Por el contrario, sus ojos aun anegados en lágrimas se mantuvieron en los del consejero, desafiantes.  
  
Grima intentó justificar su presencia. Con palabras dichas con voz tenue, trató de acercarse.  
  
-He venido a presentarte mis condolencias y ofrecerte mi apoyo en estos momentos de dolor. Tu padre no merecía morir de esa forma.  
  
La muchacha apretó los puños, sintiendo que temblaba de indignación.  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves…? -Le recriminó con un furioso susurro.  
  
-Eowyn…  
  
-¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir a decirme esto?! -Lo empujó, tirando la taza de sus manos mientras su expresión mostraba ira -¡Traidor! ¡¿Cómo osas venir aquí, mostrando tu falsa compasión, burlándote de todos nosotros?!  
  
Retrocediendo hacia la puerta, Grima negó con un gesto, abatido por las recriminaciones que ella le hacía.  
  
Porque tenía razón para hacerlo, para repudiarlo por sus actos y por las consecuencias que éstos acarreaban.

A pesar de eso, intentó acercarse otra vez.

-Señora mía...  
  
-¡Vete de mi vista, Grima! ¡No quiero saber qué palabras de falso consuelo vienes a decirme! ¡No quiero escucharlas! ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Nunca más!  
  
Entonces, el consejero pudo darse cuenta que ella nunca le creería.  
  
Pudo darse cuenta, por la forma como lo veía, como escupía las palabras que le dirigía, que la había perdido incluso antes de haber pensado en luchar por ella.  
  
Bajando la cabeza en actitud dolida, Grima decidió retirarse.  
  
-Lo siento…  
  
La había perdido.  
  
Ahora lo sabía perfectamente.  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
  
Al anochecer de ese día, una columna de antorchas se perfiló en la cercanía de Meduseld, anunciando la llegada del diezmado ejército de Rohirrims, hundido en un lúgubre silencio, mismo que se interrumpía en tiempos acompasados por el chirriar de las ruedas de las carretas que escoltaban.   
  
Llevaban una carga que aumentaba el dolor de los hombres, pues transportaban los cadáveres de los caídos en batalla.  
  
Éomer iba al frente escoltando las carretas, vigilando sus alrededores, erigiéndose como guardián de las mismas, evitando que las bestias y las aves pudiesen acercarse y devorar los cuerpos maltratados.  
  
Por una razón más que compasiva lo había ordenado de esa forma.  
  
Porque de entre todos esos cuerpos ahora sin vida de los guerreros Rohirrim que transportaban, se encontraba también el de su padre.  
  
Fueron recibidos en medio de lágrimas y lamentos.  
  
Durante todo ese día los habían esperado bajo una pertinaz lluvia, como si también los elementos se sumaran al dolor de los hombres.   
  
Eowyn y Théodred esperaban a Éomer en la explanada, sosteniendo también ellos antorchas, cubiertos con abrigadoras túnicas debido al frío que se dejaba sentir en el castillo. Al verlo, bajaron las escalinatas apresuradamente para encontrarse con él.  
  
El hijo mayor del Mariscal llegó a la parte baja de la casa de Edoras. Ayudado por otros guerreros, bajaron los cuerpos de las carretas a un lugar especialmente acondicionado para ello.  
  
Prepararían los funerales de los guerreros esa noche, y los sepultarían al siguiente día.  
  
Eowyn y Théodred lo encontraron ahí.  
  
Al lado del cadáver de su padre ambos hermanos se abrazaron, llorando desconsolados su orfandad.  
  
Théodred los abrazó también, buscando consolarlos, aunque sabía que el dolor era mucho.  
  
Sería una noche muy larga…  
  
  
\--------------------------------------  
  
  
Grima esperó a que lo dejaran solo.  
  
Sabía que el muchacho se negaría a separarse del Mariscal, así que pacientemente buscó el tiempo apropiado para acercarse.  
  
Théodred convenció a Eowyn de subir al castillo, pues no habían tomado alimento en todo el día. Así que con la promesa de volver, dejaron al mayor.  
  
Poco a poco, los cansados soldados que lo acompañaban fueron despejando el lugar, hasta que éste quedó sin más ser vivo ahí que Éomer.  
  
Con impresionante sigilo, el consejero se acercó al muchacho, quien permanecía sentado junto al cadáver ya amortajado.  
  
Éomer se sobresaltó al sentir que una mano tibia se posaba en su hombro. Sin embargo, al voltear hacia quien lo había tocado, su enojo sobrepasó el dolor que lo embargaba.  
  
Se levantó en un brusco movimiento, alejándose dos pasos del otro hombre, quien trató de tranquilizarlo.  
  
-Príncipe, soy yo, Grima.  
  
-Sé que eres tú. —El rostro del muchacho se mostraba irritado. -¿Qué quieres? ¿Has venido a burlarte de mi dolor?   
  
Grima negó con un gesto, fijando sus claros ojos en los del príncipe.  
  
-Éomer, aun en los peores momentos eres imprudente. ¿Cómo puedes creer que me regocijo con la muerte de tu padre?   
  
-¡Era lo que buscabas!  
  
Grima se acercó a él, sin medir las consecuencias de ese descuido.  
  
-¡No! Buscaba allanar el camino de las negociaciones para que el Reino de Rohan pueda encontrar la paz que tanto necesita.  
  
-¿Negociaciones? ¿Con las bestias atraídas por tu maestro y tus mentiras puestas ante nuestros enemigos como victoria asegurada?  
  
-¡Ustedes son necios! ¡Jamás entenderían! ¡Tanto tú como tu padre…!  
  
Eomer lo empujó, alejándolo de sí al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada.  
  
-¡Cállate, Lengua de serpiente! —Le gritó fuera de sí. Su rostro endurecido por la ira enmarcaba sus ojos verdes, empañados de dolor. -¡Lo único que has hecho es traer sufrimiento al reino y luto a esta casa! ¡Pero esto terminará ya!  
  
Asustado, Grima retrocedió al verlo así.  
  
-E-Éomer… espera…  
  
Théodred y Eowyn llegaban en ese momento. Al escuchar los gritos del muchacho, ambos echaron a correr hacia ahí. Una fría congoja los envolvió al ver que Eomer levantaba la espada, acorralando al consejero contra una columna.  
  
-¡¡Debí hacer esto desde el momento que lo supe!! ¡¡Debí terminar con esto antes de que nos lastimaras de esta forma!!  
  
-¡¡No, Éomer!! ¡¡Detente!! —Eowyn llegó hasta ellos, interponiéndose entre Grima y su hermano, antes de que éste descargara el golpe. -¡Por favor, detente!  
  
Théodred lo sujetó por detrás, abrazándolo estrechamente, deteniéndolo en su avance aún con riesgo de ser golpeado por su primo.  
  
Sin embargo, no hubo forcejeo.  
  
-No lo hagas, Éomer. —Susurró el heredero en su oído, buscando apaciguarlo  
  
El mayor jadeaba, resistiéndose en cierta forma a ser detenido. Volteó con el más joven, desconcertado.  
  
Grima, mientras tanto, aun acorralado en la columna, observaba la escena con ojos desorbitados por el miedo. Eowyn permanecía aun cubriéndolo del paso de su hermano.  
  
-¡Théodred, suéltame!  
  
-Te lo suplico. No cometas una locura.  
  
-¡¿Una locura?! ¡¡Mi padre está muerto!! ¡Esas bestias lo asesinaron! —Su voz se quebró en medio de su tono iracundo, señalando con la espada al consejero. - ¡¡Y él es el culpable!!  
  
El príncipe heredero recargó la frente en su nuca, hablándole quedamente, estrechando su abrazo.  
  
-Éomer, lamento que todo esto haya ocurrido. Pero no puedes culpar a Grima.  
  
-¡Pero es un traidor! —Sus ojos anegados volvieron al rostro del consejero. -¡Es una serpiente traicionera! ¡No sólo hizo que mi padre fuera emboscado! ¡Está asesinando a nuestro pueblo, a nuestra gente!  
  
Théodred asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza, sin soltarlo.  
  
-Lo sé, pero no tenemos como demostrarlo. No tenemos pruebas.  
  
Eowyn se acercó a los dos príncipes, llorando. Extendió sus blanquísimas manos hacia el rostro de su hermano, acariciando sus mejillas, obligándolo a verla. Ella asintió a las palabras de su primo.  
  
Sin pruebas, el rey lo consideraría un crimen y Éomer sería castigado.  
  
Théodred levantó su rostro sin soltarlo de ese abrazo desesperado. Tenía fija su mirada entristecida en ella, expectante.  
  
-Suelta la espada, hermano. —La muchacha alcanzó su brazo, recorriéndolo apenas con un leve roce hasta sus dedos cerrados en la empuñadura del arma. Dejó su brazo, bajando hasta el mango de la espada, y sujetándola, se la quitó lentamente. —No dejes que él nos separe… Por favor…  
  
Eowyn los veía a ambos, sosteniendo ella el arma de su hermano.  
  
Éomer sollozó, dejando entonces que sus lágrimas corrieran libremente. Porque no podía más que aceptar que Théodred y Eowyn tenían razón.  
  
Porque de alguna forma, ellos eran la última esperanza de Rohan y no debían darle ninguna ventaja a Grima sobre ellos.  
  
Su hermana también lo abrazó, uniéndose a ese dolor tan íntimo compartido por los tres en esas circunstancias, cobrando fuerza contra la amenaza que los acechaba.  
  
Estuvieron abrazados por largos segundos, tranquilizándose, dándose valor en esos aciagos momento llenos de incertidumbre y sufrimiento.  
  
Hasta que el príncipe heredero habló nuevamente.  
  
-Necesitan descansar. Esta noche será muy larga. -Ambos hermanos asintieron, exhaustos. —Pero no pienso dejarlos solos. Se quedarán en mis habitaciones.  
  
Théodred los soltó y los tres se dispusieron a irse de ahí.  
  
Sin embargo, antes de retirarse, Éomer volteó con Grima nuevamente.  
  
Abrazando a su hermana, se detuvo frente a él. Eowyn apretó más el contacto, mientras Théodred aguardaba expectante.  
  
Éomer habló, sin importarle que sus dos seres más queridos por él escucharan lo que le diría, porque esa sería la última vez que lo haría de esa forma.  
  
-No tienes idea de lo que has hecho, Grima. —Le espetó con bastante rencor al consejero. Sus ojos lo mostraban. —Te amé como jamás podré hacerlo con alguien más. Te entregué todo lo que poseía; te entregué mis sentimientos y mi devoción. Pero no supiste apreciarlo y me traicionaste. Asesinaste ese sentimiento por tu ambición desmedida, apuñalándome por la espalda. Ahora todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros será enterrado con mi padre.  
  
Grima sintió sus palabras devastadoras, pero guardó silencio.  
  
Éomer continuó.  
  
-Desde este momento te advierto, Lengua de serpiente. Cuida tus pasos, porque voy a estar siempre detrás de ti, cazándote como el bicho rastrero que eres. Ten mucho cuidado, porque tu día llegará y cuando eso suceda, voy a hacer todo lo posible por presenciarlo. Recuérdalo siempre.   
  
Dicho esto, se alejaron de ahí con la cabeza en alto.  
  
Théodred también lo amenazó.  
  
-Ya lo oíste, Lengua de serpiente. Cuídate, porque tu veneno es inútil contra nosotros.  
  
Sin agregar más, el príncipe se fue, alcanzando a sus primos, alejándose hacia el castillo.  
  
Grima los vio irse.  
  
Pero en lugar del malestar que debía sentir, un oscuro pensamiento lo invadió.  
  
Su rostro adquirió ese extraño gesto de maldad y sus ojos brillaron de manera siniestra. Una ácida sonrisa apareció en sus labios como respuesta a las amenazas recibidas.  
  
-Por supuesto que me cuidaré, príncipes. —Siseó amenazadoramente a las sombras que aun se perfilaban en el lugar, a los oídos muertos de los hombres caídos en batalla, a esos mudos testigos que yacían ante él. -De eso pueden estar seguros…   
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_Epílogo  
  
“Lengua de Serpiente” fue el nombre con el que Grima fue reconocido desde ese fatídico día, nacido de la impotencia y el dolor, del odio alimentado por la desesperanza de un pueblo, lentamente consumido por la ambición de aquellos que menospreciaban el valor de la existencia de los descendientes de Eorl el Joven.  
  
“Lengua de Serpiente” fue su nombre, repetido en cualquier alusión a un acto traicionero, a las palabras que asesinaban el espíritu de los Jinetes de Rohan, de los envenenados susurros que vestían de luto la antigua Casa de Edoras, sin que sus habitantes pudieran evitarlo.  
  
Pero de igual forma, “Lengua de Serpiente” fue el nombre con el que Eomer selló su corazón y sus sentimientos, reemplazando el nombre al que una vez había correspondido.  
  
Ese evento fue el inicio de su madurez, al tomar la responsabilidad de su nombramiento como el Tercer Mariscal de la Marca, guardando lealtad absoluta a un rey extraviado, con la esperanza de volver a recuperarlo…  
  
Algún día, marcado en las profecías de la Tierra Media…_


End file.
